


【盾冬】NG计划

by FrostedRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 92,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedRose/pseuds/FrostedRose
Summary: “你是我不可复制的双子星。”兽化＋娱乐圈AU 金毛演员盾×布偶网红冬





	1. Chapter 1

亚特兰大，乔治亚州。  
行内人都说这儿是个“造梦”的地方，四季皆宜的气候以及高达30%的税收抵免政策让繁荣的电影产业在这儿生根发芽，二十年间俨然成为了全美影视业的新圣地。  
不过副热带潮湿气候并非想象中的温和亲民。  
盛夏七月，水汽与热浪交织着肆虐在亚特兰大片场的每一块儿阳光里。摄像机嗡嗡运转，十分钟前刚刚拍摄完毕的爆破戏让片场的空气浑浊不堪。  
还未散尽的硝烟之中，有一个全黑的身影正行走在补光板中间。道具师精心打造的银色铁臂牢牢握着一支Colt M4A1，演员的面部被棕发和战术面罩挡去了大半，只露出了额头、眉毛和双眼。  
导演菲尔·寇森一向擅长于挖掘演员的特色，他调度着摄剧组调整焦距和布光，把特写镜头放在了那双眼上——空洞、美丽、遍布寒冰，人造光线下的灰绿色带着勾人的神秘感，像阴森的地狱来客，又像被操控的无助天使。  
这个镜头并不长，拍摄总计10秒，真正会用到片子里时长大概只有5-7秒，对于一个网红咖来说已经是难得的好待遇了。  
山姆在导演喊出“卡”之前离开了监视器，回到了保姆车上。  
车里还坐着另一个人，有着耀眼金发和健壮身材，高定西装的风格介于商务与休闲之间，鼻梁上架着Oakley当季的新品墨镜。  
“表现还不错，反正就是个边缘角色，不至于拉低整部片子的评分。”山姆从冰柜里拿出了一瓶可乐，“真不知道寇森是怎么想的，在《情迷》这种大制作里塞个网红……他签的什么公司？连TOP5都不是，也不知道走了什么路子才进的来。”  
金发男人没说话，只是低头盯着手里的平板。屏幕直接连接了监视器，正反复播放着黑衣男子的十秒戏份。  
这其实不合规矩，即使他是男一号、是星光加身的A咖、是年纪轻轻有提名傍身的潜力股，他也不该拥有指点别人戏份的权力。  
——除非导演是他的迷弟，这就让一切都说得通了。  
山姆伸着脖子看了看屏幕，又狐疑地看了看男人的脸。灰黑色的墨镜遮住了眼中的情绪，这让一向善解人意的威尔逊助理束手无策。  
“我说史蒂夫，你能不能把那玩意摘了？保安队伍还是信得过的，没有狗仔会拍到你的黑眼圈。”  
“不是黑眼圈的问题。”男人勾着镜框拉下来一点，露出“浑浊”的眼睛。  
碧海蓝与琥珀棕两种颜色像滴进水杯的颜料，在虹膜之上晃动着不肯相融；他勾起嘴角呲了呲牙，虎牙正向尖锐的犬齿演变着，招摇地立在牙床上。  
“老天。”山姆小声叫嚷着，“小麻烦提前了？还好你的戏份都已经拍摄完成了，补拍怎么也要三四个月之后。”  
史蒂夫把墨镜推回了原位，没所谓地“嗯”了一声又低下头去。他操纵着片段的播放速度，慢速一遍、倍速一遍，像在揣摩大师级人物的表演。  
山姆在他面前挥挥手：“你快把线路盯短路了老兄。这个小网红的眉眼的确挺精致的，但你不可能从那里看出点儿别的吧？”  
“他的保姆车是哪辆？”史蒂夫干脆地关了平板，“我要去见他，帮忙找个理由。”  
山姆几乎被气笑了：“先不说他有没有资金置办保姆车吧，你一个大名鼎鼎的A咖，自贬身价去跟一个网红咖搭话？忘了好莱坞的等级制度了？但凡被哪个嘴巴不严的工作人员看见了，绝对会被他的经纪人抓住机会炒作的，绯闻可不分男女，尤其是最近平/权又掀起了新高/潮，你可真是送上门去当肉骨头。”  
“巴基。”  
“什么？”  
“他的名字是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，我叫他巴基。别总用咖位来称呼他，这很不尊重人。”  
山姆的嘴巴张张合合的，他实在搞不懂一向温和的史蒂夫今天是怎么回事。不过兽化期来临时他总有点别扭，山姆决定大方地原谅他。  
“好吧，那我们来说巴基。你对他感兴趣，这没什么要紧。我去找他的助理，让他从片场后面的紧急通道绕过来见你。”  
“不。”史蒂夫果断回绝了他，“你不可能叫的动他，他不会是尊重好莱坞风气的那种演员，按我说的做。”  
  
他们争论的焦点——被A咖冠以“小鹿仔”称呼的男人，对此一无所知。  
他正靠在临时布景的墙面上，沉重的左臂顶在杂物箱上减轻压力。这套冷酷又复杂的造型让坐下休息变成了一种奢望。年轻的女助理跑过来踮起脚，小心地解下他的战术面罩，男人贪婪地呼了口气。  
“谢了旺达，这面罩真是能闷死人。”  
“是啊，作战服也不透气，我真担心你中暑。”旺达用纸巾擦拭着巴基脸上的汗珠，举过一瓶插着吸管的冰镇巴黎水。  
巴基舔着嘴唇去咬吸管，咕咚咕咚喝了半瓶下去，右手举着小风扇让奢侈的凉风吹在两人的侧脸上。  
“还好，只剩下最后一条就能杀青了。”巴基轻快地说，“和我搭戏的伍德人还不错，虽然冷冰冰但是挺敬业，不至于像片子里其他的大咖们一样目中无人。”  
旺达的眼睛亮了一下，凑过去问：“你进组的这几天有没有看到罗杰斯先生？我都不敢靠近拍摄现场和他的保姆车。”  
巴基愣了愣：“你是说……那个歪打正着的史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”  
  
好莱坞的人都喜欢称呼史蒂夫为“命运的宠儿”，语气里几分调侃几分忌惮，但完全掩饰不住羡慕与嫉妒。  
他的走红像一场彻头彻尾的意外，但名利场上的人从不相信这个，他们心照不宣地默认那是场营销，是他签约的经纪公司——好莱坞龙头老大STARK的高明手笔。  
五年前的一个夜晚，在光明普照不到的底特律，一伙不怎么高明的毒枭在酒吧的后门做着肮脏的交易。  
强壮的金发男子像天神下凡一样出现在了巷口，穿过四把SIG P239制造出的枪林弹雨，毫发无伤地打晕了五个小头目。  
亮着红灯的警车姗姗来迟，几名警察苦于搜不出毒/品藏匿地的时候，他吸了吸鼻子，愣是在两分钟之内找出了五斤二代毒/品，其中包括伪装性极强的“止咳水”、“浴盐”和“阿拉伯茶”。  
这事迹足够让全美的缉毒犬集体下岗，不仅轰动一时，而且还登上了当地报刊。  
但美国从不缺新闻，这件小小的见义勇为很快就像大海上一朵消逝的浪花，直到正在休假的金牌编剧贾维斯无意间挖掘到了这条新闻，并以此为蓝本写出了获得奥斯卡提名的剧本《平民特工A》。  
好莱坞人人都知道贾维斯的后台，这个剧本毫无疑问地被移交给了STARK公司运营。王牌经纪人罗迪在总裁的授意下找上了名不见经传的原型人物史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
没人料到这个素人的演技能爆红于全球。极受欢迎的外表、强大的身体素质、STARK公司毫无缘由的力捧，再加上一丁点说不清道不明的好运气，颇具STARK风格的又一次造星运动就这样轰轰烈烈的成功了。  
短短五年，从素人一路飙升到A咖，史蒂夫·罗杰斯毫无疑问是命运钦定的宠儿。  
不过更令娱记们感兴趣的是他神秘的过去，从片场发回的报导都说罗杰斯的动作戏份从不需要替身，这着实像个奇迹。  
大批的记者们试图深挖他的背景，他们猜想史蒂夫有过服役经历或者运动员身份，可没人找到到任何证据。  
干净得过了头更让人起疑，毕竟太阳下没有新鲜事，这个时代的还有谁能完全脱离网络？成千上万的眼睛都在盯着这位金发帅哥，就等某一天露出破绽，蜂拥而至的蚂蟥们绝对会把他的血液吸干。  
不过到目前为止这只是个野望——STARK公司实在是把他保护得太好了，普通记者们甚至突破不了有军队背景的助理山姆·威尔逊。  
  
“对，就是他，宠儿先生。”旺达的小脸红扑扑的，显然也是迷恋金发碧眼的一员，“你们接触过吗？”  
巴基存心逗她：“旺达，你可是我的助理，怎么这么关心别的艺人？”  
“只是对传说有点好奇，绝对没有跳槽的意思。”  
“嗤，STARK公司可是个吃人不吐骨头的地方。”巴基懒洋洋地说，“我们没有接触，只是在进组那天远远见过他杀青，但……我不喜欢他。”  
“为什么，难道……网上那些传闻是真的？”  
“什么传闻？”  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯的平易近人只是个骗局，是经纪公司一手包装出的‘忠犬系人设’，其实为人很狂傲大牌？”旺达眨着眼睛，“我就觉得在好莱坞蹿红这么快的人不可能做到谦虚。”  
巴基沉思着试图组织语言，他想反驳旺达说他真的只是直觉和金发准影帝合不来，倒不至于牵扯到人品有问题……  
“什么是忠犬系人设？”  
孜孜以求的男声从两人身后传来，巴基抬眼，视线撞上了一副昂贵的墨镜；旺达则撞上了业内楷模山姆·威尔逊面无表情的脸，吓得倒吸了口气。  
“旺达小姐，请你跟我来。”山姆向前一步，侧身挡住了好事者落在史蒂夫身上的目光，“这位先生有事要和巴恩斯先生说。”  
旺达看了巴基一眼，棕发男人伸出右臂挡住了女孩：“你没理由带走我的助理，她有权知道发生在我身上的一切。”  
山姆狠狠吸了一口气——耶稣他妈的基督啊，怎么今天就没一个人能尊重一下好莱坞那该死却好用的等级法则！  
墨镜男人拍了拍山姆的肩膀，示意他让开，自己则倾身在冷脸杀手的耳边说了句话。  
巴基的肌肉瞬间紧绷了起来，腮边绷出凌厉的弧线，灰绿色的眼睛瞪圆，瞳孔收缩成了一个黑点，看上去很想用手里的道具枪在男人的金色脑袋上来一下。  
始作俑者没有任何危机感地退了回来，勾着墨镜扯起唇角，笑容堪称人畜无害。  
“巴基……？”  
“我没事。”巴基扬起下巴靠在墙上，“旺达，你和他走，我和罗杰斯先生单独聊聊。”  
旺达吸了口气，跟在山姆身后半信半疑地离开了。巴基环顾了一下周围，忙碌的场工们距离不远，不是个适宜交谈的地点。  
“换个地方说。”  
巴基毫不客气地使用了命令语气，但对方看上去接受良好。  
“当然，我的保姆车怎么样？周围有安保队伍，绝对保密。”  
“呵，顶级A咖的待遇果然不一样。”巴基眼神轻蔑，“走吧。”  
他腰腿用力，试图把自己的重心从承重墙上“拔”起来，但很不幸忘记了那条昂贵又笨重的机械胳膊，那成了他移动重心时最大的敌人——重心不稳的巴基往左侧歪了一下，墨镜男人立刻扶着铁臂的手肘和手腕架到了脖子上，“半胁迫”似的扶着他往外走。  
“你疯了？”巴基咬着牙小声说，“不怕多嘴的人传出去吗？”  
史蒂夫瞥了他一眼，喉咙里溢出一声咕哝，像是在忍耐什么似的舔了舔犬齿：“我特地换了衣服，看背影他们只会以为我是保镖。”  
  
东绕西绕了半个多小时，山姆和旺达鬼鬼祟祟地绕到了保姆车的后门。  
令他意外的是，车门依然紧锁，看上去“谈话”还没结束。  
棕发姑娘嘟囔着：“天呐，他们还能说些什么……”  
山姆狐疑地打量了一下车的底座——果然洁身自好罗杰斯没有在保姆车里做些过分的事——操，它开始震了！  
旺达显然也注意到了，她怒气冲冲地蹬了山姆一眼，眼神里写着“真没想到史蒂夫是会在片场逼新人进行这种勾当的垃圾”。  
山姆在胸口里梗了一口气，不服输地大步流星地走上前拉开了车门——和正准备走出来的巴基撞了个正着。  
他看了看衣着整齐脸色奇差的巴基，又探头看了看同样衣着整齐满脸无辜的史蒂夫，觉得自己头上冒出了三个实体的白色问号。  
“我还是希望我们之间不要再有交集了。”巴基头也不回说，“旺达，我们走。”  
目送着“难搞的网红小咖”离开以后，山姆终于松了口气。  
“Come on，这小子以为自己是谁？小网红而已，敢对你这种态度，真是不想在好莱坞混了。”  
史蒂夫摘下眼镜，虹膜已经完全被棕色占据，表情罕见地纠结，像在朗文字典里翻找着合适的词语，“他是……我想我们有段……糟糕的曾经。”   
而另一边，面对着旺达的好奇追问，巴基只是抿抿唇看向远方：“你知道我的预感一向很灵……假如交集存在，我们会有段糟糕的未来。”  
TBC  



	2. Chapter 2

保姆车上发生的一切其实并不复杂。只是对于巴基来说，史蒂夫屡次惊人的发言触发了他的警戒机制，让他下意识想要远离这个“金灿灿又毛绒绒的麻烦”。  
时间倒回四个人在布景旁的对峙，史蒂夫在以一句堪称骚扰的“我闻到你快发/情了”作为威胁，逼迫自己上了他的保姆车。  
短短几步路上，巴基的小脑瓜转过了许多思考。首先，这个金发男人是稀有的同类，而且是嗅觉非常发达的属科，这让一直没有寻找到同伴的巴基惊讶至极。  
据他在暗网上的了解，全美的兽化基因携带者也不过几十人。当然，这个数据绝对不包括具有特殊军方或者黑道背景的，他没法确定史蒂夫属于哪一类。  
自从厄金斯博士攻克了基因编程后，潘多拉的魔盒就再难合上。科学家某种意义上变成了造物主，各势力方通过钱权色交易拿到了魔盒的钥匙，在某种程度上彼此制约，达成了微妙的平衡。  
而像詹姆斯·巴恩斯这样的二类兽化者，能在表面和平的世界里好好活下去就已经很不错了。  
是的，兽化者之间也分三六九等，和该死的好莱坞没什么区别。他们体内的兽化基因并非自然进化，人为筛选的基因必然带有社会特质，用以彰显智慧生物的勃勃野心。  
改造是个极其痛苦的过程，能熬过融合期的人寥寥无几。大部分接受手术的人是各方势力的雇佣兵，因此匹配的DNA也多是猛兽，虽然限制于人类身体的极限，但能发挥出兽化基因的一小部分就足以把身价翻上十倍。  
亡命之徒不在乎每年里一个月的半兽化期，不在乎自己会不会在那时伤人性命，他们只在乎另外十一个能大把赚钱的月份。  
这类携带猛兽基因的兽化者被划为一类，相当于食物链的最顶端。  
而被划分为二类的兽化者，不但武力值没比常人高出多少，温和动物的习性和敏感度却一样不差地反映到了生活上。  
巴基瞥了史蒂夫一眼，隐约看见他唇缝间的尖齿，赌气似的又转过了头。  
——该死的，看这家伙的身材，绝对是个猛兽种！而他……  
他体内的基因来源于布偶猫。就是放在萌宠照片网站上能让无数人捧心呐喊的可爱猫咪，漂亮但娇贵得过分。  
事实上他没得可选，詹姆斯·巴恩斯接受改造的缘由同样见不得光。  
他不是土生土长的美国人，这从那张极具东欧风情的脸上就能窥探一二。年少时被华丽的霓虹灯迷了眼，单纯的小移民盲目地相信了那个组织的话——“你的外形条件很不错，只要接受一点点小整形，绝对能成为风光无限的明星。”  
他那时候还以为对方指的是整牙一类的，没想到等待自己的是地狱一般的兽化融合期。巴基已经记不清那到底有多疼了，只是偶尔想到还会牙齿打颤，他真的很佩服自己的求生意志，就好像这世界上有什么巨大的宝藏正等着他活下来去夺取一样。  
当然，整件事最鬼扯的就是融合期结束后，向他抛出橄榄枝的组织仿佛人间蒸发，连对方在网络上跟他交流过的信息也被删除得干干净净。晕晕乎乎的巴基走出了临时隔离屋，摸着脑顶的还没彻底隐藏的猫耳疑惑了好久。  
但不得不说，兽化的基因还是带给他不少便利的，比如肉眼可见得受人欢迎，至少那之后他没再为生计发过愁。  
而就在两年之后，他替一家手工毛毯录制的短视频广告莫名在网络走红，粉丝数目暴涨。后来的事情就变得顺理成章——他签约了一家不起眼的中型经纪公司，三年后转型向表演发展，意外拿到了大制作《情迷》里的龙套杀手角色。  
有句名言叫“你所做过的每个决定导致了你现在这一秒在做什么”，所以当巴基仰躺在史蒂夫保姆车里的那张躺椅里，他真的非常后悔自己走上了这条路。  
“你……把我带到你的保姆车里，就是想要我好、好、休、息？”  
史蒂夫摘下墨镜，犬类的棕色占据了大部分虹膜，温和得像刚刚被塞到巴基手里的热巧克力：“是的。你的小麻烦……呃，就是兽化期似乎有些不稳定，刚刚我闻到的类似发/情期的气味又不见了，你的改造过程可能不太完美。”  
巴基盯着热乎乎的可可，没忍住喝了几口：“那这跟你把我带到这儿，强制我躺下来还要我喝热饮有什么关系？”  
史蒂夫眨眨眼：“不舒服吗？”  
——妈的，当然舒服。空调温度凉得刚刚好，躺椅的软硬也舒服极了，热可可的甜度也是他很喜欢的双倍……  
“还行。”巴基吝啬地给出评价，斜了他一眼，“所以你只是出于人道主义，给同为兽化者的我提供些便利？”  
“不，我还有事想问你。”  
“哈，果然进入正题了。”巴基把可可喝光，“看在饮料的份上，我会好好回答的。”  
那张英俊的脸纠结起来的样子像个被咯了的水蜜桃，眉心紧锁，眼球不安分地动着，舌尖一遍遍舔过犬齿，两只手掌抓着膝盖部分的布料，眼神一会儿落在巴基身上一会儿又落在地上，盯得巴基发毛。  
“我想问……你、你养狗吗？”  
巴基瞬间从躺椅上坐直，语气冷硬：“不，绝对不养。”  
史蒂夫把小矮凳挪到巴基身边：“以前呢？也没养过吗？”  
“当然。”巴基直视着那双眼，表情诚恳，“我最、讨、厌犬类。”  
金发男人的嘴角下压着，喉咙里发出可怜兮兮的咕噜声，那双正被兽化困扰的眼睛水汪汪的，假如有耳朵的话也一定蔫蔫地搭在脸颊旁边。这招对正常的普通人类绝对百试百灵，但很不幸他面临的是巴基，一个猫化基因携带者，固有思维里的“天敌”。  
“你真的不会养狗吗？巴基。”史蒂夫站起来弯下腰，居高临下地看他，“比如说小小的金毛，它的毛非常软也非常有光泽，乖巧忠诚从不乱叫，会在你喂他牛奶的时候用热乎乎的舌头舔你的指尖，从不挑食，给什么都吃……”  
金发男人的声音带着诱哄，好像有魔力似的；他每说一句，头就会更低一点，到了最后两人几乎近得能交换呼吸了。  
巴基被他逼得又半躺下去，搞不清楚他声音里的那股祈求为什么听上去这么可怜。  
他不由得顺着男人的话去回忆。  
刚来美国时自己都吃不饱饭，最廉价的出租屋容不下梦想更容不下一只昂贵又麻烦的宠物。生活刚有起色的时候自己又栽进了“整容”的骗局，从成为猫化基因携带者后他看见狗都恨不得绕路走……  
长久的沉默让对方很不满意，准影帝犬力上头，忍不住用鼻尖蹭了蹭巴基的鼻尖……  
巴基猛地跳了起来，挥动着沉重的铁拳照着史蒂夫的鼻梁打了过去，迅疾有力的动作让整辆车跟着晃动。  
史蒂夫矫健地闪开，握着铁臂的手腕巧妙地卸除对方的力道，单手掌控着巴基的重心，带着他转了半个圈。  
简直在跳一支优雅的华尔兹。  
被冒犯的人晕晕乎乎地靠在史蒂夫怀里，纤细又白皙的脖颈横在他嘴边，史蒂夫吹了口气，柔软的发丝被气流掀起——  
后颈上的皮肤一片光滑。  
史蒂夫愣了几秒，松开了手。巴基冷着脸活动着道具铁臂，还好这个金贵的玩意没有被碰坏。  
“你既然是兽化同类，闻得出我是猫化者，就应该知道刚才那样的动作亲密过头了，罗杰斯先生。”  
巴基整理好衣服，对莫名神伤的史蒂夫感到难以理解。他冷着脸拉开门，对黑人助理的问号脸视而不见，酷酷地撂了句狠话离开了保姆车。  
只有他自己知道，下台阶时自己的腿是软的，汗水也让好不容易干了的衬衣又湿了一遍。  
他对这个不明原型的兽化者史蒂夫·罗杰斯有种说不清的感觉。  
猫科一向敏感，罗杰斯身上有什么东西让他避之不及，却又忍不住吸引着他一再靠近，那感觉就像是剧毒的茉莉花丛中央长了棵无比繁盛的猫薄荷，一再撩拨着巴基的胆量。  
这太危险了，他在未知的危险面前绝对是一级退堂鼓表演艺术家，巴基衷心希望自己这个网红咖和A咖此后再无交集。  
  
“小鹿仔”离开后的保姆车安静极了，史蒂夫和山姆双双沉默，各有所思。  
山姆正在怀疑人生。  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯是他职业生涯的第三个客户，虽然名义上的经纪人是罗迪，但事实上大部分公关的工作都由他做。  
而在史蒂夫之前的两位客户，全都不幸在好莱坞血色殿堂里被靴子踢出了门——一个OD致死，一个因为牵扯一桩跨国枪/击/案而被无限期封杀，或许已经秘密在某地死亡。  
是以山姆·威尔逊也算是经历过大风大浪的公关了，史蒂夫说出“糟糕”这个词的时候他只是眉毛一跳，酝酿了一会儿情绪后，语气沧桑。  
“好吧，你和那个小鹿仔有点儿牵扯。”  
“或许。”那双完全变棕的眼睛依然迷茫，“我不确定他是不是那个人。”  
“啊哈，糟糕的不确定。”山姆啧了一声抱着胳膊，“好吧，老实交代，你是不是曾经……在什么性/爱派对上磕/嗨了跟这个漂亮男孩来了一发还被他录了sex tape？”  
史蒂夫瞪圆了眼睛像被侮辱了一样，呲着犬牙否认：“当然没有！一件都没有！”  
“那就太好了哥们，你如今的咖位就算是STARK也不愿直接弃子，要摆平这些得付出点精力。”  
而下一秒山姆的表情又变了，“操，难道是你们一起贩卖过人口？”  
“你有这么丰富的想象力怎么不去做编剧？”史蒂夫捏着眉心，“跟这些好莱坞的灰色勾当没关系，是兽化圈子的一点儿小麻烦。”  
“噢……哦，那家伙也是个兽化者？”山姆终于松了口气，“好吧，这就不是我能干涉的层面了。不过我听说兽化者的数量很稀少，没想到光这么一部电影就能聚集两个。他是什么基因？瞧那副高傲的样子，别是只小孔雀吧？”  
“猫科，孔雀那种纯观赏性的动物不具备加入基因编码的资格。”  
史蒂夫摩挲着指腹，对方肌肉的触感还留在那儿。柔软灵活、有着强悍的爆发力，皮肤滑得不可思议，头发的触感柔软地像丝绸……  
他的喉结滚了滚，欲盖弥彰地喝了口柠檬水。  
总有人觉得猫狗天生不和，但事实上，史蒂夫体内的犬科基因总是让他忍不住去亲近猫咪。远在遇见猫化基因携带者之前，史蒂夫曾经接触过五六只猫咪，不论是家养的还是流浪的，他都忍不住想去摸一摸喂一喂。  
是以他的手上总是带伤，甚至引来不少无良小报恶毒揣测。  
“猫可不是什么好家伙，养不熟。”山姆摇摇头，“朱蒂曾经有只小英短，好吃好喝地伺候了好几年，结果某天夜里还是跑出去了再也没回来，还是犬类好，这可不是特地给你面子。”  
两人关于猫狗的辩论被一阵急促的敲门声打断。  
“罗杰斯先生？你还在吗？”  
山姆走过去开门，门外是导演助理莎伦·卡特。  
“他还在这儿。”  
善于察言观色的他隐约觉得莎伦的出现意味着新麻烦。  
“谢天谢地。”莎伦松了口气，把手里的小透明罐塞给山姆，那里面泡着两片蓝色的隐形，“菲尔导演临时决定……加一场戏。”  
山姆担忧地看了看史蒂夫的情况：“罗杰斯先生的状况导演应该了解，补拍独角戏吗？”  
“不，有点复杂……要和那位巴恩斯先生一起。”莎伦想了想又补充说，“是情感戏。”  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

得知加戏的那一刻，巴基的心里是拒绝的。他身上的戏服脱了一半，好在费了大半罐ky的金属胳膊还好好地套在左臂上。  
“……好吧，这是件好事。”旺达替他绑上刚卸下来的战术腰带，“在这样的大制作里，多露几面就能多积攒点人气。”  
“要看戏份的，谁知道会不会是我远程一枪毙了男主罗杰斯的戏码？”巴基开着玩笑，“那观众可要恨死我了。”  
“恨意也是有讨论度的表现，说明你把角色塑造的好。”旺达递过来一瓶新的巴黎水，“虽然你的假想百分百不可能实现。”  
“你最近学了不少东西。”  
“一点点啦，经纪人不在的时候，我希望自己能多帮你点。”  
“老天，你们还在磨蹭什么？”高天尊拎着半人高的化妆箱出现在他们背后，“快，换上这身，我给你化妆。”  
画着蓝色眼线的男人递过来一套红色的衣服，旺达利落地抖开，发现那是一件斗篷，红色麂皮绒的垂坠感极好，金线锁边，绣着某种中世纪宫廷常见的纹饰，垂下来的帽子尖坠了一颗剔透的珠子。  
好看当然是极好看的，只是……  
“这斗篷的尺码不太合适，不知道会不会影响效果。”巴基披上斗篷，肩似乎窄了点，但好在他的骨架小，违和感并不严重。  
高天尊按着他坐下来，在手背上像调颜料似的调着膏状的化妆品：“是女式的。”  
“女装？！”巴基瞪大了眼睛，高天尊细细的化妆刷趁机画上了他的下眼睑。  
“你还没收到新加的剧本？”  
旺达适时地递过来，巴基动了动眼珠示意让她念。  
女孩一目十行地浏览完内容，表情像吃了颗怪味糖，介于兴奋与微妙之间。  
“你要和罗杰斯搭戏了，巴恩斯先生。”她的语调轻快地像只百灵鸟，“他要饰演一位重伤的骑士，跌跌撞撞地穿过人群，却只寻到穿着斗篷的背影。他呼唤着你的名字，而你只吝啬地侧头露出一只冰冷的眼睛。天，挺……浪漫的。”  
巴基抬眼看了看镜子——化妆师在他的眼周化了一圈灰蓝色的眼线，妖冶又诡异。  
他忍住了自己想骂人的冲动，尽量和蔼地问：“宗师，你有没有觉得这个戏份不对劲？我和罗杰斯先生的角色在电影里甚至没有过对手戏。”  
巴基上抬着眼睛，显得十分无辜。“宗师”高天尊是剧组里最好用的耳朵，他为每个重要角色化妆，总能从旁探听到稀罕消息。  
“Well……”高天尊拖长了音，摆出一副不正经的笑容，手不老实地在他的眉骨和颊肉上摸了摸。  
旺达敏锐地发现巴基的手背上绷起了一根青筋。  
“我确实从导演那边听到了个消息。”高天尊靠坐在化妆台上，“应该是在和编剧协商。这部片子的票房绝对会大爆，他们想推出三部曲，打算在片尾抛出一个有重重悬念的彩蛋。至于第二部会不会像彩蛋那样演……谁知道呢？”  
他用指尖划过巴基的眼尾，带来一阵细小的颤栗。  
“这角色原本该是希芙的，只是她的经纪人想抬片酬，寇森不想谈二次合作了。而你——宠儿，实在是长了双漂亮的眼睛。彩蛋么，不需要太多的演技，不过假如反响好，也许下一部你还会来这儿。”  
巴基用舌尖舔了舔槽牙，压抑住想在高天尊脸上挠几爪的冲动。  
男人翘着兰花指，用刷子沾了点带金闪的正红，重重地在眼尾压了一笔，和原先绘上去的灰蓝色连成一片艳丽的渐变。  
“好了，去见你的骑士吧，茜茜公主。”  
——茜茜公主才不会化这种夜店风的眼妆，巴基在转身的那刻翻了个巨大的白眼。  
  
片场已经挤满了龙套演员，服饰大多褴褛难堪，有几个人抬头看了看巴基，眼神里透露着程式化的嫉妒。  
他攥着斗篷的系带，没什么所谓地扫视了一圈。那些人心虚地低下了头，嘴里念叨着什么——总之不是好话。  
人群里很快又传来了一阵骚动，巴基回过头去，战损打扮的骑士从片场的另一端远远走过来，鼻梁上化着伤妆，血浆点缀在唇角，把若有若无的笑意衬托得耐人寻味。  
纵然铠甲暗淡蒙尘，但气势依然无可比拟。  
他朝人群另一边的巴基走来，所过之处如摩西分海，人潮自动退却到两旁，让出了一条干干净净的路。  
“嗨，斗篷很漂亮。”  
史蒂夫真诚地赞美着巴基，红色很衬他的眼睛，带有神秘意味的眼妆更让视线没法从两片湖绿上移开。  
但这话落在巴基耳朵里就不是这个意思了。  
——瞧瞧这身娘里娘气的斗篷，你穿起来真是合适，毕竟你就是只娇贵的猫咪。  
巴基怒而瞪了他一眼，史蒂夫反而觉得那双眼真是好看得生机勃勃。  
记仇的猫咪用极其挑剔的眼神在史蒂夫身上巡视着。  
布面铁甲给了设计师很大的发挥空间，特意为电影效果而改装过的形制把史蒂夫的身材衬托得淋漓尽致，肩部加装的金属板被黄铜色的铆钉固定在红色的天鹅绒布上，铆钉旁印着烫金的咆哮狼头，一左一右，狰狞又威风。  
——毕竟是男主，服设果然英俊又高级。  
于是巴基又去看他的脸，血浆蹭出的印子挂在优越的颧骨上，爱尔兰血统的白皙皮肤让战损妆对比鲜明，很能勾起观者的同情心；那双刚刚还氤氲着棕色的眼睛被蓝色的隐形压了下去，水汪汪地等着他说下文。  
——操，好像也挑不出来什么刺，凭什么战损姿态的史蒂夫·罗杰斯比硬照还多了种脆弱美？  
“你、你……”巴基酝酿了一会儿决定破罐破摔，“风把你头发吹乱了。”  
史蒂夫的眼睛里闪过一抹惊喜。  
——瞧，可爱的巴基善意地提醒了他，这说明他并没有很排斥犬类嘛！  
史蒂夫伸手随便理了理，又往前凑了一步，诚心诚意地问：“我没有拿镜子，助理和化妆师现在不在，哪里乱了，你可不可以帮我？”  
巴基的“不想”在嘴里绕了个弯，在那双眼睛的注视下鬼使神差地变成了“行”。他迅速把右手插进了史蒂夫的金发里，食指一动压下了翘起的呆毛，收回手的时候还特地扫视了四周，确认没人发现这个小动作。  
那头金发不像看上去的那样丝滑，也许是发胶的缘故，支棱着刺在手心，微微发痒。  
他回过味来就觉得不对劲。演对手戏的搭档帮忙整理下仪表而已，怎么鬼鬼祟祟得像不敢公开恋情的圈中情侣？  
“谢谢你，巴基。”  
史蒂夫的笑容很没有架子，他微笑时不像纸醉金迷里的佼佼者，暖暖的笑意从眼尾眉峰的弧度里洒出来，劈头盖脸的温柔像一场大雨把巴基浇得无处躲藏，眼神闪烁着想往后退。  
“嘿，你们都到了啊。”架着墨镜的导演及时打破了两人间诡异的沉默，“我过来讲讲戏。”  
  
“我们都知道，詹姆斯的角色不可能和男主角擦出火花的。”菲尔顿了顿，“电影的原定结尾是个开放式结局，大家都会关心男主究竟去了哪。而这时，一个完全不同于原片背景的情境里，核心男主与边缘却抢眼的男配同时出现，这毫无疑问会成为高讨论度的一个爆点。”  
巴基像是想说什么，看了导演一眼又悻悻闭上了嘴。史蒂夫瞥了他一眼，微笑着说：“菲尔，这个彩蛋是临时增加的，你们确定好下部的规划了吗？”  
“事实上，这个改动并不是我提出的。”菲尔对着偶像诚恳地说，“你们应该知道剧本是由‘男爵’撰写的，他是业内出了名的……多变。《情迷》的班底票房不会差，三部曲几乎是板上钉钉，但男爵一直没有流露出继续合作剧本的意思，我们本来都打算换编剧了，结果今天……他发来了希望补拍彩蛋给第二部铺路的消息，还要求和罗杰斯搭戏的另一方必须是个生面孔。”  
史蒂夫皱了皱眉。他在STARK那边的确听说过男爵的名号，史塔克喜欢称呼他为“地狱偷渡客”，他的剧本总是剑走偏锋偏偏又能平衡好艺术与商业，这种难以掌控的人史塔克可以欣赏，但不喜欢合作。  
不过《情迷》那个神秘的投资方显然不这么想。  
“好，这部分戏份我没有问题。”史蒂夫说，“巴基你呢？”  
“揣测角色心理有些困难。”巴基有点迷茫，“我只是个‘幽灵’，该怎么表现？”  
“镜头转移到你的位置两秒后，面纱会掉落，特写持续三秒钟，所以需要微表情的表现力。你是个幽灵杀手，不记得自己的名字。但这一次，男主不停呼唤的声音似乎让你想到了点儿什么，所以你要同时表现出惊讶、冷酷、迷茫与脆弱……眼神，主要是眼神，嘴唇微微掀开再合上就好。”  
——我他妈又不是复眼昆虫类的基因携带者！  
“不用太苦恼，罗杰斯先生有很强的带动能力，而且总是能一条过。你也很有天分，作为新人来说从没犯过低级错误。”菲尔的声音带着由衷的自豪，“我对你们充满信心。”  
  
“第32场第10镜第1条，Mark！”  
场记板被拍下，镜头缓缓运转，汹涌的人潮挤动着往前小幅度挪动着，不知道他们脸上的空洞表情是出于敬业还是本心，遥遥看去像一批重见天日的僵尸。  
人群之前的巴基原地不动，等待着摄影助理的信号；人群之后的史蒂夫踉跄地走着，惟妙惟肖地模仿着受伤的姿态。他拨开三两人，踮起脚又无助地摔下来，神色焦急。  
史蒂夫用胳膊挡开趁机往往他身上凑的龙套们，艰难行进到人群正中；摄影助理朝巴基打了个手势，接到信号的人大步往前走着，红色的斗篷几乎要消失在画面之中——  
“巴基！”  
“卡！”菲尔喊了出来，有些无奈地问，“语气不错，但台词不对。”  
史蒂夫愣在原地，隔着人群的巴基正似笑非笑地看他。  
“抱歉，我……突然忘了剧本里要怎么称呼他。”  
寇森低头翻着新印出来的剧本，用小喇叭冲他喊：“格米尼，你的台词是‘格米尼，我亲爱的格米尼！’”  
巴基忍不住抽了抽嘴角，虽然不知道自己的角色是不是真的“Gemini”，但是史蒂夫远远叫他“亲爱的”也够他牙酸的了。  
难道男爵想把《情迷》的第二部拍成LGBT题材？  
他深呼吸了几次，把不该代入角色的情绪代谢掉，抬眼去看史蒂夫。重伤的骑士眉头紧锁，大概也是在揣摩角色与语气。  
只是……他们对补拍中的角色了解太少，很难做到准确。  
“第32场第10镜第2条，Mark！”  
骑士拨开人海，朝画面边缘的巴基念着台词，语气里带着焦急，寇森在监视器前满意地点了点头。  
镜头拉近到红色的背影上，面纱掉落，巴基在兜帽的阴影里侧头，眉心皱起，眼神复杂，刻意被遮盖得苍白双唇微微掀起——  
菲尔的“卡”喊得慢了一些，于是所有人都听见了那句不该出现的台词：“谁他妈是你的格米尼？”  
“……卡！”菲尔无奈地问巴基，“你又是怎么回事？詹姆斯，你没有台词。”  
巴基半张着嘴，如梦方醒似的说着“抱歉”，好像刚才那话并非出自他口。  
“你们……罗杰斯和巴恩斯，你们真的没问题吗？”菲尔犹豫着问，“过去可没出现过这样低级的错误。”  
史蒂夫用手掌根揉了揉酸痛的咬肌，兽化期的脚步逼近，脸颊的软肉被尖锐犬齿顶得发疼，他猜自己扛不到晚上就会变成兽人状态，这有点棘手。  
他抬眼和巴基交换了一个眼神，同为兽化者的对方显然理解了他的困扰，冲史蒂夫比了个“OK”的手势。  
“没问题的导演，我们这条不会再NG了。”  
“等一下！”山姆出现在寇森的身边，眼神严肃，“拍摄需要暂停，局里让史蒂夫回去一趟。”  
普通人的听力或许不足以听清这句话，但巴基和史蒂夫经过兽化基因强化的耳朵显然捕捉到了。  
灰绿色的双眼落在骑士身上，而他眉头紧锁，不知道在思考什么。  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

史蒂夫看上去并不惊讶，他礼貌地向现场所有人表达了歉意，承诺明天回到现场后请全剧组吃饭。  
巴基探究的眼神淹没在一阵欢呼声里。史蒂夫·罗杰斯果然不是个普通的兽化者，他觉得自己即将触及到暗网上那些打着“机密”的资料，这让猫化者的全身都颤栗起来。  
为什么人们常说好奇心害死猫？敏感多疑的天性让他们无法抑制住，那是刻在基因里的偏执与大胆。  
他不甘于做明星，他知道城市的黑夜里有一批正义的兽化者隐秘地替军方做事，巴基·巴恩斯也有这样的一个英雄梦。  
现在梦想的入口就站在他面前——金发碧眼，戎装加身。  
他或许就是兽化者荣耀的具象化，只要巴基开口去问，这个对他热情过头到诡异的金发芭比就会告诉他一切，甚至直接把闪着光的橄榄枝像逗猫棒一样递到他面前。  
巴基的喉咙滚动着，他快抵挡不住诱惑了。理智耗费全力让双脚停在原地，巴基小口呼吸着，垂下眼帘盯着靴尖。  
——直到另一双雪亮的长靴出现在他面前。  
“嘿，很抱歉，因为我的缘故要让你晚点儿杀青了。”史蒂夫站在他面前，双手在背后绞着，“我希望能单独请你……”  
“That's very kind of you.”巴基挂上社交微笑，“这只是演员分内的工作，大咖们时常会有档期冲突，我很理解，你没必要做的这么周到。”  
“87街上开了一家会员预约制的私密餐厅，鱼汤非常好喝。”  
“……”  
“山姆会联系你的。”史蒂夫自顾自地说着，解下身后的披风。金色的奢华布料在空中画了个舒展的半圆叠到他肩上，“我注意到你在发抖，虽然天气明明很热……希望能让你好受点，我走啦。”  
巴基看着男人潇洒的背影，一脸莫名其妙。  
——所以这是个……约会？该死的犬科特色自信，连拒绝的机会都不肯给。  
  
感谢发达的航空技术，三小时后，从亚特兰大直飞的飞机降落在纽约一处不显眼的空地。机轮刹车减速结束后，地面从中间有序裂开，露出某种金属打造的嵌合内板。  
拆分过的机体只留了一个胶囊舱，迅速落到地下。  
舱体里的史蒂夫呲着牙，犬齿已经长出了几英寸，让那张英俊的脸显得有些狰狞。他举起青筋暴起的右手，看样子想把自己的打理好的金发抓乱。  
那只手明明已经移到头顶了，可他似乎想起了什么，可怜兮兮地咕哝了几声，攥拳放下了手。  
舱门在他面前打开，高速下降时的白气让史蒂夫不耐烦地挥了挥手。  
“Hi cap.”等在降落处的一位女郎陪他往基地走“你兽化期提前了？看上去有点狼狈，发生什么了？”  
“近距离接触了不稳定的兽化，被对方的荷尔蒙干扰了。”史蒂夫的眼神落在女孩的红发上，“娜特，你多久没遇见过不可控的兽化期了？”  
“差不多三个月。”娜塔莎耸耸肩，“上次的发作时间也只有两天，而且珊蝴蛇基因并不会改变人类外形，只是那段时间我会有信子一样的舌头和有点儿吓人的竖瞳。”  
“二代基因者的稳定性还真是令人羡慕。”  
史蒂夫揉着鼻子，高耸的鼻梁已经红了一大片。  
兽化期更加敏锐的嗅觉让他很不自在，尤其这位穿着灰色制服的女郎——从黑色手环能看出她只是个普通的人类职员——满脸笑容迎上来时，那股浓郁的香水味让史蒂夫一连打了三个喷嚏。  
娜塔莎看了女人一眼。  
S.H.I.E.L.D.里五感敏锐的兽化者占多数，普通人类职员的第一准则就是干净低调，这个女职员怕是留不了多久。  
女人被盯得发毛，战战兢兢地把文件递给了娜塔莎后迅速踩着高跟鞋离开了。  
娜塔莎抖开文件夹：“找你回来是因为有个改造中意外发狂的预备役，战力很强，二代搞不定，他现在被关在振金监狱。而你……我猜你得来一针延缓剂。”  
“没错。”史蒂夫揉着鼻梁，“求之不得。”  
  
“延缓剂”并非字面意义上的延缓兽化状态，它反其道而行之，在保留神志的前提下大幅激发兽化者体内的野性，将战力值提高到顶点；而付出的代价则是在一天之后的感官钝化，症状类似常人得了重感冒。  
不过那也是兽化者们最接近人类的时刻，有些怀旧者乐在其中。  
深蓝色的液体从针头打进肌肉里，史蒂夫活动着筋骨往监狱走，娜塔莎在一边尽职尽责地念着资料。  
“预备役成员伊夫·罗德尼，21岁，综合评级为A，今年4月通过基因改造测试，分配DNA为猫科-猎豹。近日手术后排异症状严重，持续50小时；神志不清，无法言语；猎豹DNA是目前局里速度最快的二代改良种，当前战力储备无法战胜。”  
“又是猫科？这几年里接受了猫科基因的预备役暴走率是100％。”  
“没错，布鲁斯博士的研究表明，神盾储备的猫科基因都有不完美的DNA螺旋酶，这可能是造成接受者大概率暴走的原因。”  
史蒂夫皱起眉：“是在改良为二代温和基因中被破坏的吗？”  
“不是，据说从自然界直接提取的基因就有这个问题，很可能这就是猫科自身的不完美之处。”娜塔莎看着史蒂夫的表情，“你在想些什么？看上去忧心忡忡。”  
史蒂夫把巴基的身影从脑海里甩掉：“那为什么还要不叫停实验？”  
娜塔莎美艳的脸上摆出一副无奈的表情：“队长，我很理解你的善良。但利欲熏心的黑市医院不会这么想，联合国兽化监管会就不可能叫停同类实验。猫科惯出野兽，猎豹、孟加拉虎、雄狮。纵使熬过融合期的猫化基因携带者少之又少，但只要有一个存在并且站在我们的对立面，血腥与战争就没法避免。”  
史蒂夫长出一口气：“我明白，娜特。”  
“祝你好运，队长。”娜塔莎按开振金大门，冲他挥了挥手指。  
  
金属的大门在史蒂夫背后发出沉闷的声响，振金监狱里没有灯，猫科对光极其敏感，一定程度上还会加重狂化状况。  
史蒂夫调整着呼吸，药剂在异于常人的代谢速度下快速生效。五感在黑暗里敏锐起来，他睁开眼，身体还原成兽状趴伏下去，翼状肩胛向外隆起，鼻尖嗅着空气里不属于自己的气味。  
他确定眼前的狂化者是个狡猾的敌人。  
罗德尼压抑着自己的呼吸和气味，凭借着自然界顶尖的夜视在监狱一角窥探着敌人。  
刻在基因里的危机意识让他不自觉地想要后退，扭曲的脊椎紧紧贴墙根，眼珠暴起，尖锐的指甲为了不去挠地板而把自己抓得血肉模糊。  
他在这间狭小的监狱里关了三天，九场对决里大获全胜，没人能伤到他一毫；但这次的敌人不一样，他能感知到对方身上强大的压迫力，那是让自己不由得想投降的恐怖力量。  
这是刻在兽性的清醒，弱肉强食永远是自然界的铁律。  
  
眼下是场耐性的较量，犬科从来都是森林的好猎手，而猫科在这方面总是欠缺一点儿。  
果然，大约五分钟的对峙后，气流中出现了强烈的波动。史蒂夫偏了下头，一道黑影从他的身侧飞了过去，他回身重拳砸在罗德尼的颈后，猫化者嗷呜一声栽倒在地，伸出锐利的爪子去抓史蒂夫的胸膛。  
那该是能直接剖出心脏的一抓，但他没有得手，爪子只是划破了那件昂贵的衬衫；史蒂夫的手直直插进了他身上自己抓出的伤口——从那儿传来的血腥味对犬科来说简直是个标志物，他在肌肉组织里逆时针转了一圈，鲜血迸发。  
罗德尼痛苦地嘶吼着，四肢毫无章法地在空中挥舞着。  
他不明白，敌人的速度竟然比猎豹还要快？那只肌肉收紧的手像一柄烙铁插在左上臂里，罗德尼快速呼吸着，短时间内迸发的速度让他的心跳奇快；他大口呼吸了几分钟后，拼着失去左臂的代价去扑咬史蒂夫的喉咙。  
行动在靠近脖颈汗毛的那刻失败，史蒂夫制住了罗德尼的四肢，将尖锐的犬牙刺进了他的后颈，硬生生把手术中植入的催化器咬了出来。  
动能逝去，罗德尼像失去了电源一样倒在地上，史蒂夫摸索着按开监狱的开关——他也曾被关押在这儿，对布置十分熟悉。  
他强忍着不去看血肉模糊的罗德尼，吐出嘴里胶囊大小的破碎催化器。  
特殊分子材料的类胶囊外衣理论上能被人体快速吸收，胶囊内部的药剂会顺着脊髓液流遍全身，提供兽类DNA跟人类DNA相融的动能。  
或许狂化者就是在这个环节出了问题。罗德尼的催化器已经融化了一半，但看上去药剂并没有发挥该有的效果。  
他不由得摸了摸自己的后颈，没有接受过催化器的皮肤一片光滑。  
想不通。史蒂夫甩了甩头，延缓剂带来的兽化似乎让他的思维僵住了，他起身用特殊频率敲了敲门，监狱开启，娜塔莎和布鲁斯博士正站在外面，神色终于放松了下来。  
“Mission accomplished.”  
史蒂夫干脆脱下了被撕裂的衬衫，团成一团擦了擦身上和嘴角的血液，把手里的催化器扔给布鲁斯。  
“去休息室？”娜塔莎递过一杯功能饮料。  
“不用。”史蒂夫闭了闭眼，一口气把饮料喝光，“我要见弗瑞。”  
  
S.H.I.E.L.D基地负十层，局长尼克·弗瑞的办公室。  
史蒂夫用指纹按开门，办公桌的位置却空无一人。他规矩地坐在真皮沙发上等着，耸动着鼻尖。  
血腥味、枪火味、药剂味。  
“Captain.”  
铁血手腕的独眼男人从内间走了出来，调整着左眼上的黑色眼罩。  
“你犯不上这么称呼我。”史蒂夫语气淡淡，“我只是兽化者们的‘队长’。”  
他把“队长”这个词咬的很重，不满之意溢于言表。  
“而我有一只来自鹰类的克隆眼。”尼克不太在意他的态度，“娜塔莎说你拒绝去休息室放松，有什么着急的事？”  
“申请重阅个人档案，时间为2020年5月之前。”  
尼克的嘴角绷了起来：“这是你今年第五次申请了，罗杰斯。”  
“我知道。”史蒂夫舔了舔犬牙，“但我需要。”  
尼克沉默地看了他一会儿，从办公桌抽屉里翻出一个小圆片扔给他。  
史蒂夫克制着接飞盘的本能，伸手接住。  
“第一资料室快成你第二个家了。”尼克挥了挥手，“速战速决，别让STARK往我这儿打电话，你现在的时间可值钱。”  
  
推开第一资料室，从墙壁到装饰一片空白。  
史蒂夫把KEY扔到房间中央，地面以那儿为中心展开了复杂的蓝色光线。灯光调暗，一个全息投影的“人”从地面拔起来，沉默地与史蒂夫对峙。  
瘦弱，矮小，神情倔强，被雨淋湿的金发一绺绺贴在头皮上。  
是七年前的自己，熟悉又陌生。  
“ACTION.”  
改变命运的雨夜，他获得了异于常人的能力，却也失去了最重要的一段记忆。  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯至今不知道自己遗忘了什么，但他知道那一定很重要，重要到此后七年的每个雨夜里他都会惊醒，在大到空旷的房间里头疼欲裂，蜷缩成一团。  
  
第五次重阅依然一无所获。  
他关好资料室的门，准备归还小圆片。转身的瞬间，一阵异常的耳鸣让史蒂夫停下了脚步。  
他按着左耳的耳屏，细小的电流声在鼓膜上震动着。  
“哦操！呃嗯……史蒂夫？史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”  
他认得这个声音。软乎乎又不失磁性，拖长的尾音像拉丝的俄罗斯蜂蜜。  
“老天。”他的嘴角不自觉上扬，小声叫着，“巴基？”  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

甜蜜的声音消失了，但急促的呼吸声还响着，回荡在听觉系统里让史蒂夫有点儿心猿意马。他把步速放得极慢，贴着墙面像个扭捏的姑娘。  
史蒂夫没想到巴基会主动联系他，更没想到他不是通过好莱坞那边的关系——动用助理或者经纪人从山姆那里套出他的私人号码什么的，那部手机正安静地在裤袋里待机呢。  
或许巴基和自己一样不喜欢网络通讯，噢，谁知道呢？  
他听得出对方的呼吸声比刚才更粗重了，这不要紧，他有的是耐心等巴基开口。  
依然身在亚特兰大的巴基，现在犹如一只地板过于烫脚影响他踩奶的猫咪，坐立难安，几近抓狂。  
——怎么他妈的随手一试就接通了呢？！他是该骄傲自己是个天才还是该咒骂自己和这个金发大胸真是孽缘深重？  
  
这是个巧合，可以说是集合了天时地利人和的一个巧合。  
巴基·巴恩斯在计算机方面有半吊子的天赋，这不是DNA赋予他的二次进化，而是刚来美国时迫于生计去电脑店帮了些忙，没想到还真让他摸出了点门道，一路从互联网的蛛丝马迹里摸到了兽化者们搭建的暗网。  
他从那上面翻阅到了不少关于兽化者的规矩条例——老天，那可真讨厌，这反倒让他庆幸改造了自己的组织突然人间蒸发。野猫纵然困苦，总比宠物猫多了点稀罕的自由。  
——直到巴基发现了“Silence”，这个一直让他无法打入兽化者内部的罪魁祸首。  
“Silence”又称缄默计划，兽化者熬过融合期后会通过手术拆除耳屏里的那块软骨，植入微型信号收发器，可以直接进行沟通。  
当然，前提是需要知道对方的频道号，类似一个只有通话功能的微型智能手机。  
值得一提的是，据说缄默计划是完全属于兽化者内部的秘密，收发器由“兽化者权利保护组织”的S先生提供，一人一编号，连黑市上都无法流通。不论这些兽化者听命于谁，给什么机构卖命，自身利益当前，他们都不会透露出半个字。  
理由其实很简单。  
高高在上的人类种群总有种“非我族类，其心必异”的排外感，从接受了兽类DNA的那一刻起，人们嘴上说着“感谢你的付出”，心里依然嘲笑着你是个怪物。  
彻头彻尾，非人非兽。  
只有兽化者们能彼此团结——但那只能是“最终”。就目前来说，他们依然因为利益相冲而划分出了几大团体。  
巴基·巴恩斯就像条漏网的小金鱼，身旁充斥着深不见底的漩涡和高逾几十米的巨浪，而他栖身在鲸鱼吐出的“无知”泡泡里，在好奇心的驱使下游到边缘张望，挥动着小鳍去戳那透明的屏障。  
戳破屏障的第一步，巴基·巴恩斯联系到了S先生。好运之神眷顾了他，巴基随便报了一个暗网上的组织名字，对方没有进行核实就替他安装上了收发器。  
戳破屏障的第二步，就是巴基通过技术手段检索到了疑似史蒂夫·罗杰斯的频道号，还一个手抖就拨了出来。  
对方惊喜地叫着他的名字，呼吸平缓悠长，就像真的在他耳旁呼吸一样，耐心绅士地等自己说话。  
可他……他根本不知道自己想和史蒂夫说什么。这种时候说自己拨错了是不是很假？老天，还是硬着头皮聊下去吧。  
“呃，你明天真的能过来拍完吗？”巴基编着理由，“你知道，彩蛋的那套装扮挺恼人的。”  
史蒂夫抬头看了一眼，闪身进了杂物间，确认了一遍没有摄像头与监听设备。  
“是吗？你只是来关心这个问题？”他靠在墙上扬着嘴角，“要知道这个问题山姆就能回答你，可你特意用了Silence系统，就没有别的想问？”  
巴基气短，攥着拳冷静了几秒，但好奇心依然打败了求生欲。  
“我想知道你在哪。”  
“纽约，S.H.I.E.L.D.兽化超警基地。”  
史蒂夫的坦诚让巴基惊讶，不过更惊讶的是这家伙居然是神盾局的人。那可是暗网上风头最盛的组织，据说组织背后有联合国力量支撑，坐拥最高精尖的资源和数不清的财富，让余下的几个雇佣兵军团恨得牙根发痒。  
当然，那也是巴基最向往的，能圆他英雄梦的地方。  
“你去那儿……做什么？”  
巴基大着胆子接着问，他还不信这个超警能没心眼到什么都告诉他，要知道他们并不熟。一点儿都不熟。  
“有个后辈狂化了，同事们搞不定只能让我接手。”史蒂夫皱着眉，“对了巴基，你的基因改造是什么机构做的？好像不太稳定，我可以帮你联系神盾的医生。”  
巴基不爽地撇了撇嘴。  
怎么回事？这么不设防的金发傻大个儿都能当超警？不但和盘托出，还来关心自己的问题……犬科里有什么种这么善良？别不是进化走岔了吧？  
“感谢你的好意，但这件事我不能透露给你。”巴基冷硬地回绝了他，“对了，S.H.I.E.L.D.的新人选拔是怎么进行的？”  
史蒂夫的眼睛亮了亮：“你想和我做同事吗？”  
“神盾又不止你一个兽化者。”巴基理不直气也壮地反驳他，“我就是好奇，那种规矩多又麻烦的地方会怎么吸纳新人。”  
“我们每年会招收预备役，大多是军校的优秀毕业生，有很严苛的选拔测试和背景审核，通过测试以后要等分配合适的DNA，运气好的一两个月，运气差的三五年。”  
巴基无声地骂了一句，机会的大门在他眼前缓缓闭上。假如他处在兽化期，估计尾巴会悻悻地在地上拍着。  
“巴基？还在听吗？”史蒂夫放柔了声音，“那个单独的约会……你会来吧？”  
“是你没给我拒绝的机会。”巴基小声说，指尖卷着垂到脸颊旁边的棕发，“看在鱼的份上。”  
“很好。明天见？”  
“嗯。”  
对方极轻地应了一句，史蒂夫在这一边等了几分钟，确定对方彻底离线后捏了捏左耳耳廓——那儿有点发红，他扇了扇风，等热度散掉才走出了杂物间。  
  
“今天比往常去的时间久。”  
尼克·弗瑞将小圆片收好，属于人类的那只独眼盯着他，试图从史蒂夫·罗杰斯的脸上看出些什么。  
“没有新发现。”  
史蒂夫活动着脖子，表情上看不出什么。  
“相反的，今天第二分队有些新发现。”尼克扔过一沓资料，“你一直追寻的谜题，或许有转机。”  
史蒂夫翻开，黑体加粗的英文单词跳出来——“Hydra”  
  
巴基从地下室走回正厅，恢复了信号的手机响个不停——视频电话邀请，巴基撇撇嘴，仰躺在沙发上接通。  
对方的镜头晃了晃，烟嗓比人更早出现。  
“小子，戏杀青了？”  
“没有，临时加了戏，非常莫名其妙。”巴基歪了歪头，“你又喝多了？”  
屏幕上的男子扯开了领带，衬衫最上面的几个扣子消失无踪，带着意大利风情的眼盯着摄像头，眼神锐利地像毒蛇。  
“还好。加戏？倒是看得上你。”  
“难道不是看在你的面子上？大经纪人，朗姆洛。”  
“我的面子？”男人笑了几声，“拉倒吧，我要是有那么大名气，还用跟制作公司喝这么多酒才能给你拿到新机会？”  
他在对面晃了晃一沓厚厚的台本。  
“新综艺，王牌节目的苗子。”  
巴基皱了皱眉：“我这种不稳定的人，不适合上综艺。”  
“放心，制作组里有我们的人。”  
“可我不喜欢。”  
“收收你那野猫脾气，指望好莱坞哄着你？”朗姆洛嗤笑一声，“对网红咖来说，综艺是个好平台。不然呢？你以为《情迷》这种众星云集的制作能捧出一个你？还想直接转型成电影咖，白日做梦。”  
巴基攥了攥拳头，没说话。  
“拍完戏以后别乱跑，待在亚特兰大。”朗姆洛的语气沉了下来，“把你那该死的好奇心藏好了，别再给公司添乱，公关费不是笔小开销，把你的片酬扣光都不一定抵得上。”  
巴基绷紧了下颌的线条，惜字如金：“知道了。”  
朗姆洛顿了几秒，冷笑一声：“不情愿？不情愿就对了，整个好莱坞就没有情愿二字，哪怕是A咖。”  
  
A咖里最耀眼的那位合上了手里的资料，表情冷峻。  
“海德拉沉寂了七年，绝对在背地里做了点什么。”史蒂夫说，“申请在《情迷》宣传期后终止演员身份，回归神盾局带领兽化者第一分队。”  
尼克抱着胳膊：“相信我史蒂夫，我比你本人还讨厌拿好莱坞影星当隐藏身份的计划，什么最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，用无缝不入的狗仔来提高洞察力，狗屁。但目前分队没有查到别的有效资料，也没有摸到新的基地，所以在那之前，你还得顶着影星的身份，毕竟局里的资金流里有片酬一份。”  
史蒂夫头疼地捏了捏眉心。  
“咳，好消息是你即将在风云变幻的好莱坞里迎来一位熟悉的同事。”弗瑞递过又一沓材料，“理事会决定把她也送进好莱坞。”  
“她不错，会比我更适应影星身份的。”史蒂夫认真分析着，“也打算交给STARK公司运营？”  
“是的，交给了佩珀女士。顺便，罗迪的经纪人身份撤掉了，要调回来给新预备役做教官，所以你的挂名经纪人也变成佩珀。”  
“史塔克夫人？”  
“对。”  
“嗯，一位值得敬仰的、雷厉风行的女士。”史蒂夫评价颇高，“能制得住托尼的人可不多。”  
“佩珀不太了解兽化者的事情，史塔克没有告诉她。”尼克顿了顿，“所以佩珀完全是以好莱坞经纪人的身份来为她做的计划。”  
史蒂夫隐隐听出了点儿弦外之音：“什么意思？”  
“等待你的可能是一场极具好莱坞特色的绯闻炒作。”弗瑞耸了耸肩，“这部分工作我就不清楚了，回去问问你的助理，他肯定已经接到消息了。”  
史蒂夫身体一僵，隐隐有种不详的预感。  
但他明白自己没有拒绝的资格，他甚至连一个光明正大能说出口理由都没有。  
  
巴基挂了视频电话，心情不爽地翻了翻冰箱——储存的鳕鱼已经吃完了，只剩下几块冰鲜鸡胸肉。  
这无疑让巴基的心情变得更差了。  
他随便调了点酱汁，又煮了点西蓝花、南瓜、玉米粒，摆了几片生菜，板着脸在餐桌前坐下来，用叉子把鸡肉戳得稀碎，混着油醋汁送进嘴里胡乱嚼了嚼。  
“真难吃。凭什么兽化DNA改变了代谢，却没有赋予我快速塑成肌肉线条的能力？”巴基唇角下压，“凭什么史蒂夫·罗杰斯的肌肉这么好看？该死的，明天我应该去摸摸顺便问问他的食谱……”  
他咀嚼的动作停了下来，用叉柄戳着脸。  
“操，我想什么呢？一定是他热情得太过头，连带着我脑子也不清醒。”  
电话在他嚼着西蓝花的时候响了起来，是旺达。  
“喂？是啊，明天还有最后一天拍摄，罗杰斯说……什么？”他的语调陡然拔高，“换角？”  
“是的，剧组那边已经礼貌致电过朗姆洛先生了。”女孩在电话那头叹了口气，“是来自STARK的一位新生女星，很强势也很美，据说是……”  
“是什么？”  
“据说是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的圈外女友，两人打算秘密结婚，但STARK不允许他娶一个素人，所以签了下来直接塞进了《情迷》剧组。”  
“……”  
“巴基，你还在听吗？”旺达的声音带着担忧，“我知道这是个挺大的打击，但这不稀奇，我们……没有反抗的机会”  
“这就是好莱坞。”  
这他妈就是星光璀璨又强权至上的好莱坞。


	6. Chapter 6

黄沙漫卷，骑士穿梭在拥挤的人群之中，他竭尽全力追随着前方的背影，一次次试图加快脚步却又被人群阻断。  
那张受伤的脸上满是焦急，双眼像一片酝酿着暴风雨的大海。他用双手虚拢在嘴前，高声喊着：“格米尼！我亲爱的格米尼！”  
曼妙的红色背影停住了，被称作“格米尼”的人转身，露出一张玫瑰般艳丽的脸，鸦羽似的的睫毛吞噬了眼瞳，又慢慢向上划开，将夺目的蓝眼睛展露在摄像机面前。  
性感的唇瓣用力抿起来又放松，让唇峰处的红色显得更加诱人。  
惊讶与迷茫，脆弱与冷酷，几种情绪借由眼神与面部微表情表达得淋漓尽致，菲尔满意地喊出了“卡”，亲自走到了“格米尼”的面前。  
“你的表现真的是太棒了！”菲尔握了握她的手，“神秘感拿捏得非常到位，我一定争取让你在第二部电影里出演重要角色，我相信这也是STARK公司乐见其成的。”  
“您过奖了，没有拖累剧组就好。作为一个非专业演员来说，能够得到您的肯定真是非常荣幸。”  
史蒂夫卸下盔甲走到了两人身边，菲尔适时地客套了几句就离开了，罗杰斯站在曼妙女郎的面前，低声凑在她耳边说了些什么，女郎捂着嘴轻笑回应着什么，史蒂夫温柔地替她理了理鬓边的碎发。  
敏锐的狗仔将镜头锁定了这对金童玉女，调整着角度拍了数十张照片，嘴角挂上贪婪的微笑。  
只有“格米尼”——有着红色卷发的性感尤物知道，好莱坞里最受女星青睐的史蒂夫·罗杰斯在她耳边说的是：“五点钟方向有狗仔，让他拍几张好交工。欢迎来到好莱坞，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。”  
娜塔莎轻笑了几声，从牙缝里挤着话：“队长，你每次叫我全名的时候都代表心里不爽。你以为我想跟你假扮情侣？可怜的克林特要躲在被窝里生闷气了。”  
史蒂夫挂着绅士的微笑替她整理头发，嘴上却说着：“老天，你化浓妆真的不好看，和巴基比起来简直太艳俗了。”  
娜塔莎仍然微笑着，表情介于动人与咬牙切齿之间：“啊哈，谁是小鹿仔？噢，被我抢了角色的小可怜？正义的骑士不惜与战友翻脸，怎么，万年老处男一头栽进了亚特兰大的春天？”  
史蒂夫后退了两步——狗仔已经离开了，他示意娜塔莎去自己的保姆车。  
“神盾为什么要把你也送进来？”他低声问，“联合国切断了资金供应吗？穷得必须让队员发展副业？”  
“不，我看布鲁斯的实验依然铺张浪费的很。”娜塔莎摘着手上的麂皮手套，“最近几年里被查获的DNA灰色交易里，十桩有七桩能看见好莱坞力量的影子。最初让你出道是为了让神盾和STARK有光明正大合作的理由，但时至今日，我们不得不怀疑有人想借着好莱坞这块昂贵的帷幔做点什么。”  
他们上了保姆车，史蒂夫冲山姆点了点头。重心的助理自觉跳下车替他们望风，两人继续着机密的对话。  
“我觉得这和海德拉脱不开关系。”  
娜塔莎挑眉：“我也这么想。除了当年杀害了史塔克夫妇的海德拉之外，找不出第二个让托尼·史塔克如此尽心尽力的原因了……噢，还有你，你这种油盐不进的个性绝对让托尼很头疼，而他始终没有终止合作的原因之一就是你对海德拉的仇恨不比他浅。”  
“是的。”史蒂夫绷紧了下颌，语气严肃，“厄金斯博士救了我的命，如同我的另一位父亲。”  
娜塔莎玩味地看着他：“可也正是他，让你变成了强大又不可控的一代兽化者。和我们这些二代种不同，一代的兽化基因没有经过改良，完整保留了兽性，这也是你一只金毛战力却排局里第一的原因。”  
她顿了顿，话锋一转：“可是一代基因赋予你能力的同时，也埋下了一颗不定时炸弹。这还只是一代兽化者资料的冰山一角。其余的记载被海德拉一把大火烧成了灰，这意味着你永远不知道自己的身体里潜藏着什么。”  
“队长，作为全世界上唯一的一代种，你真的没有恨过命运吗？”  
“恨过，但并不是因为这件事。”史蒂夫出乎意料地微笑起来，“我本来是个弱不禁风的小豆芽，但兽化基因给了我实现梦想的机会，成为了一名英雄。而且……记得我缺失的那段记忆吗？”  
“记得。十七岁至十八岁的融合期，完全犬态的你大脑记忆功能受损。”  
“虽然想不起来发生过什么，但我隐约知道那是一段很好的记忆，像晴朗的午后趴在阳光里小睡一样，温暖又安全。”史蒂夫眯起眼，“所以我只恨这一件事——美好记忆的缺失。”  
“你前几天刚刚又去重阅了档案吧，依然没有发现？”  
史蒂夫摇了摇头：“没有。事实上我觉得巴基——噢他真的很可爱，有机会我要把他介绍给你。巴基他和我……”  
娜塔莎支起了耳朵，但山姆·威尔逊的敲门声无情地破坏了她的八卦时间。  
“呃，抱歉打扰你们的聊天。”他冲史蒂夫亮了亮手机，“关于詹姆斯·巴恩斯的日程安排，要取消吗？”  
“当然不！”史蒂夫站了起来，“我整理一下就出发。”  
娜塔莎啧了两声：“甜蜜的约会？”  
“算不上约会。”史蒂夫吸了吸鼻子，“只是赔礼道歉，尤其现在你还抢了他的角色。”  
娜塔莎翻了个白眼：“再次重申不是我的错。留神点儿，天要下雨了。”  
  
约会的另一位主人公，现在正毫无形象地窝在床上。用软乎乎的毛毯把自己裹了个严严实实，打开了一袋高油高盐的香辣小鱼干，像生嚼STARK公司似的咀嚼了起来。  
亚特兰大适时下起了雨，势头从小到大，极其符合主人公的心境。  
从挂掉旺达电话以后，他心头一阵无名火起。诚然这在好莱坞再常见不过，诚然自己本来对彩蛋里那个角色就没什么兴趣，但这不代表他能对别人的抢夺无动于衷。  
——不知道猫科最护食了吗！  
焦脆鱼骨碎裂的嘎嘣声从巴基的牙缝间漏出来，他靠在床头胡思乱想着，决定把自己心情不好的锅全部都算在史蒂夫·罗杰斯的头上。  
“对，就是他的错。”巴基叼着鱼尾恨恨地想，“好好的为什么要跟圈外女友结婚？STARK公司不拦着就算了，居然还顺势要把他女朋友也送进好莱坞当摇钱树？不怕大量流失女性粉丝吗？”  
扔在客厅的手机又叮铃地响了起来，巴基动了动耳尖，没动弹。  
——猫的耳朵有三十二块肌肉，听力范围是人类的三倍。但听到不想听的声音时，它们就会熟练运用已读不回这项技能，很酷的生物。  
“多半是朗姆洛知道了消息，打电话过来骂我没用的。”巴基又抛起一条小鱼嚼，“我才不想接。”  
电话铃声持续一分钟后停止了，安静了一分钟后又锲而不舍地响了起来。巴基对折起羽绒枕头捂在耳朵上，满脸怀疑地听着。  
这个过程循环了三次，巴基终于忍不住走出了卧室。  
“怎么回事，他可没那么好的耐心。”巴基疑惑地看着陌生号码，滑动到了接听，“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，哪位？”  
“噢老天，你终于接电话了巴基！”极具辨识度的活泼声音从电话那端传了过来，背景音里的雨声大得吵人，“我还担心是你病倒了。”  
巴基眯了眯眼，后知后觉地想起来这个有未婚妻的A咖还邀请了他去吃饭。  
“罗杰斯先生，你之前邀请我是因为耽误了我杀青。如今演员换成了你女朋友，何必还要我赴那个约？”  
对方抑扬顿挫地oh了一声，让他头皮发麻。  
“因为下雨，所以我特地从餐厅把汤打包过来了。”史蒂夫可怜兮兮地说，“我现在在你租的小别墅门口，避雨篷漏了个大洞。”  
“……你他妈是疯了。”  
巴基低声说着，按掉电话狂奔去开门——果不其然收获了一个抱着白瓷坛，浑身被雨打得湿漉漉的史蒂夫。对方毫不在意地冲他笑出了八颗牙，在暗淡的雨幕里像抹实体化的骄阳。  
巴基一把将他扯了进来，探着头在外面侦查了一圈才关上门。  
“你不怕狗仔拍啊。”巴基没好气地说，“换角的风声刚传出去就有小报的记者蹲守我家了，今天我连窗户都没敢开。”  
“放心，山姆开着我的保姆车去了反方向，他们都追过去拍我的花边新闻了，没人发现我藏在旁边的灌木丛里。”  
巴基转过头来看他，原本被发胶整饬的帅气发型早就被大雨毁了个干净，水滴从史蒂夫的发梢滚到地毯上，砸出几个深色的小圆点。  
他毫不见外地把坛子放到了桌上，自己又退回了门口的防滑毯，左右晃了晃脑袋，和淋了雨的犬科野兽完全一致。  
巴基对着可怜巴巴的A咖先生实在生不起气，冷着脸找出热毛巾和干净的衣服扔给他。  
“谢谢巴基。”他弯着眼睛擦了擦头发，毫不在意地开始脱自己身上的西装三件套，西装外套、马甲、西裤、然后是领带和衬衫……  
昂贵的高定西装被随便地扔了一地，巴基无语地看着那人身上堪称造物者奇迹的肌肉线条，眼睛都直了。  
他套上了巴基递过来的衣服，像是从窒息里松了口气：“果然还是纯棉布料最舒服了。谢谢你的衣服，之后我叫山姆给你送回来。”  
巴基猛地回过神来，耳朵开始发红。  
“不用了，没多少钱。”他咳了一声，“汤要凉了，既然你都过来了，就坐下来好好喝吧。”  
巴基从厨房找出了两副碗筷，靠在橱柜上突然觉得很不对劲。  
“我跟罗杰斯刚认识……第二天啊？”  
——怎么这个好莱坞宠儿就这么没心眼地跑来了我家，态度温柔心思却强硬，没给自己说半个“不”字的机会就罢了，怎么自己也接受良好？  
要是换了另一个演员这么做……  
巴基的脑海里转过剧组里其他人的脸，忍不住抖了抖。  
——不行，别人从邀请他单独上保姆车这步就会惨遭拒绝。  
  
巴基端着碗走了出来，吸了吸鼻子，鱼汤的香气从掀开盖子的瓷坛飘出来，让许久没有好好吃鱼的巴基咽了咽口水。  
“是新来的亚洲厨师，据说这种鱼汤在那边很流行，我觉得你应该会喜欢。”  
史蒂夫接过碗，把一整条鱼捞出来架在了巴基的碗上，毫不在意地推了过来。  
巴基清了清嗓子，强迫着自己的眼睛从白嫩的鱼肉上移开，正准备客套几句——  
“不用让，我另有目的，吃了鱼就得回答我的问题。”  
史蒂夫笑得极其英俊，仿佛用鱼来诱惑猫咪这件下作的事不是他做的一样！  
巴基握了握拳，还是没忍住低头吃起了鱼。  
——算了，大方表明这是场交易也不错，总比没来由的宠溺让人放心。  
  
史蒂夫撑着头，用汤匙搅动着碗里的汤，眼神却完全落在巴基的身上。  
猫科在犬系的眼里一向是优雅的代名词，但在“吃鱼”这件事上，他们的表现却得用狼吞虎咽来形容了。巴基拿了双筷子，一根戳着鱼头，一根刺透鱼尾，叉着整条鱼递到嘴边，从刺少又美味的腹部开始，舌尖与牙齿一碰撞就能完美地剜下一大块鱼肉吞下去。  
猎食者顺着鱼腹朝两旁啃食着，每一根细小的鱼刺上都被刮得干干净净，快速的进食动作让他嘟起脸颊，本来就圆润的线条显得更加可爱。  
不过两三分钟的时间，整条鱼就被吃得只剩一副骨架，偏偏还能保持着形状不散，被巴基咬着中段叼在嘴里，舌尖若隐若现地舔动着，像是在意犹未尽地咂摸着。  
巴基这才注意到对方的汤一口没动，眨了眨眼表达了疑问。  
“你知道吗？”史蒂夫慢慢开口，“猫不可以太可爱，否则狗会很想咬着脖子把它叼起来。”  
巴基瞬间啐掉嘴里的鱼骨，试图把自己的“可爱”藏起来。  
“有什么问题，你问吧。”他用纸巾擦了擦嘴角，又舀了一碗汤出来，“看在上次你对我坦诚相告的份上，我会认真回答的。”  
一声惊雷从天幕笔直地劈下来，房间里短暂地亮了几秒，足以让巴基看清史蒂夫近乎无礼的探究眼神。  
“你的改造手术是没有经过兽化监管会允许的。换种说法，你是兽化者里的‘黑户’，对么？”


	7. Chapter 7

餐桌前对峙的两个人陷入了冰冷的沉默，只有桌面上的鱼汤还在冒着丝丝热气。  
他重心后移靠在椅背上，双手抱在胸前，长腿在桌下交叠着架起来，嘴角挂着笑，弧度却并不温柔。  
椅子吱呀的轻响和巴基的话同时响起来。  
“那又如何？S.H.I.E.L.D.坐拥多少名兽化超警？几百？几千？”  
他观察着史蒂夫的表情，没发现一丝一毫的波动，也半点没有接话的意思，这让巴基有种莫名的愤怒。  
“你应该知道，有光明的地方就有阴影，有权力争夺的地方就永远干净不了。兽化超警就没有敌人吗？暗网上最近几起大规模火并想必有你们的身影在。我或许不是正义的一员，但也是个安分守己的兽化者，一心扑在娱乐圈发展罢了，这违法吗？”  
巴基眯着眼，并拢手腕举起来：“罗杰斯长官，你要逮捕我吗？”  
史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，身体前倾。还没等说话，他就发现巴基下意识缩了缩肩，脸上却仍然是倔强不服输的表情。  
他被逗得险些破功，只好把脸上那副审讯时常用的表情换下来，歪头微笑：“别害怕，我不是来追究你责任的。兽化监管会的立法尚不完全，有的是机构在灰色领域打擦边球。”  
巴基小小的松了口气，松到一半又被史蒂夫的“but”噎得严严实实。  
“我猜你不知道，不论是哪个势力的兽化者，只要是二代种，改造过程里都需要在后颈里植入催化器，促进两种DNA相融。那项技术是S.H.I.E.L.D.的专利，哪怕是再厉害的雇佣兵团，他们也要高价向我们购买。”  
史蒂夫十指交握，食指的关节一下下地碰着自己的鼻尖，“博士设计催化器的时候，特意用了能在后颈上留下标记的分子材料，但你没留下一点儿痕迹。而猫科——”  
巴基抬头，紧盯着史蒂夫的眼睛。  
“我目前不能确定催化器就是致使猫科基因携带者暴走的原因，你是我见过唯一算得上‘稳定’的猫化者。”  
“……所以？”  
“我希望你能和我去一趟基地，做个检查。”  
“检查”这个词让巴基浑身抖了一下，他想起那些在尘封在记忆深处的医疗器械、针剂药水、把皮肤勒到充血的固定带、胶皮手套抚摸过身体的恶心触感……  
史蒂夫注意到巴基开始无意识地咬唇，下唇中央已经毫无血色。动作比理智更快，他站起来越过桌子，用右手贴上巴基的侧脸，拇指的指腹划过他的下唇，触感柔软得让人不忍心用力。  
“我保证你不会受到任何伤害，我保证。”史蒂夫认真说着，“我只是担心你的改造过程在体内留下了什么隐患，整个过程我会一直陪着你，别害怕好吗？”  
巴基抬眼，史蒂夫倾下来的身影背着光，在身后映出一圈光晕。他撞进那双深邃的眼里，犬化时的棕色不知道被什么压制了下去，现在虹膜的边缘是宝石一样的蓝，渐变的绿色螺旋着往瞳孔攀爬，迷人得像海上漩涡。  
“我……”顺从的语句差点脱口而出，巴基咬了咬牙，“我凭什么相信你？史蒂夫·罗杰斯，我们才认识几天。”  
那胸有成竹的脸一下子僵住了，眉眼与嘴角同时耷拉下来，带着种撒娇似的可怜巴巴。  
“我……好吧，我得说我没什么站得住的脚的理由，我百分百尊重并理解猫科的多疑，你的确没有相信我的理由。”  
他悻悻地放下手坐回去，手指焦虑地在桌面敲打着，看上去在绞尽脑汁地思考。  
巴基盯着他的动作，反倒生出几分大胆来。S.H.I.E.L.D.一直是他想探究的地方，而对于当年的改造过程，自己也的确称得上一无所知。但最要命的是……  
他其实对史蒂夫的话深信不疑，好像这家伙的每句话都自带百分百保真的检疫认可。自己的反问不过是让涨点气势，别像个没主见的妞儿一样史蒂夫说什么就应什么。  
詹姆斯·心虚·巴恩斯端起汤碗，欲盖弥彰地喝了两口。汤的热气已经散了大半，只能称得上温热。好在味道依然鲜甜，香得让他差点把舌头都吞了进去。  
“咳，我考虑了一下，觉得你的提议也未尝不可。但是你得保证……”他看见史蒂夫的眼睛亮了起来，“保证神盾不会剥夺我的自由。”  
“我保证。”史蒂夫比了个发誓的手势，“如果他们违背你的意愿，我就带你打出去。”  
他想了想，又追加了一句：“放心，他们都打不过我。”  
巴基差点儿乐出来，强压着上扬的嘴角。  
史蒂夫开心地仿佛下一秒就要追着尾巴跑了，他跳起来对巴基说：“我去给同事打个电话。”  
巴基看着他走出餐厅，咬着汤匙，眼神停留在史蒂夫面前的那碗汤上——猫科可太擅长恶作剧了，犬科想要带走他，必须付出点儿代价。  
  
电话在嘟了几声后接通。  
“嘿，娜塔莎？”  
对方的背景音很嘈杂，以史蒂夫的经验来说，多半是在化妆间。  
“罗曼诺夫女士，您后颈上的这块儿蓝色印记……噢，那是纹身宝贝，用遮瑕挡住就行，稍等我接下‘未婚夫’的电话，他可真粘人。”  
史蒂夫不爽地揉了揉鼻子。  
“喂，什么事？”娜塔莎那边听起来换了个安静的角落，“我忙着呢，佩珀给我安排的通告满得吓人。”  
“我打算带巴基去神盾检查一下。”  
对面的声音消失了几秒，“你他妈疯……”  
“他后颈没有蓝色印记，说明他的改造过程里没有接受过催化器。”史蒂夫截住了娜塔莎发飙的话头，“他是我见过唯一没有狂化情况的猫科，你不觉得这值得探究吗？”  
娜塔莎顿了几秒，红唇扯出了一个不屑的弧度。  
“理由十分冠冕堂皇，但你把计划告诉我的意义是什么？你的话语权可比我大，为什么不直接对接弗瑞和布鲁斯？”  
“我会给尼克写报告的，告诉你的原因是希望那天你在场。”  
“为什么？”  
“我希望你能向巴基证明，你和我之间的关系只是绯闻炒作。”  
“……”  
“他不是特别信任我……但你是局里最有亲和力的女性，预备役都喜欢往你身边凑，我觉得他也会喜欢你的。”史蒂夫振振有词道，“由你亲自澄清的话，他肯定能相信的，这事对我很重要。”  
“啊哈，‘很重要’是吧？”娜塔莎特意重复了一遍，“好，我知道了，记得提前告诉我。”

史蒂夫回到了餐厅，巴基正端着一碗热过的汤，弯着眼尾递给他。  
“我把汤热了热，喝完吧？”  
史蒂夫不疑有他接了过来，就着碗边喝了一大口，然后动作顿了顿。  
巴基缩在椅子上，幸灾乐祸地看着史蒂夫。他在热汤的时候“不小心”撒了半罐白胡椒粉进去。  
也许他终于能看见温柔的史蒂夫失态了？  
但出乎意料的，史蒂夫只是停顿了几秒，像没事人一样地把整碗鱼汤都喝了下去。  
“很美味。”他笑着说，“热得火候刚好。”  
巴基抿着唇看他，有点儿不自在地摸了摸手腕。气消了不说，还打心底升起一股罪恶感，这对猫科来说实在是件稀罕事。  
史蒂夫皱了皱鼻子。  
——“延缓剂”的后遗症开始起效了，嗅觉和味觉钝化得厉害，鱼汤喝下去的时候和普通流质没区别，也不知道自己装得好不好，要是让巴基看出来自己不是真心赞美鱼汤的，会不会生气？  
巴基揪着自己的袖口，忽然觉得两人之间的氛围有点诡异。史蒂夫抬眼看着半垂下头的巴基，意识到对于“不熟”的两人来说，这段单独的相处时间长得让他不自在了。  
没关系，猫是喜欢离群索居的动物，他很能理解。  
“既然你答应了，我回去给S.H.I.E.L.D.交报告。”他站了起来，把扔在玄关的三件套收拾起来，又转过头问，“可以给我你的手机和频道号吗？”  
——巴恩斯先生决定从今天开始对着史蒂夫·罗杰斯的海报练习Say NO.  
史蒂夫抱着衣服和小纸条离开了别墅，巴基在窗口张望着，确定对方动作矫健地钻上了售价不菲的专车，周围并没有狗仔，这让他松了口气。  
小别墅里一时只能听见雨的声音，奇怪了，他原来怎么不觉得这房子有这么空？  
巴基撇着嘴去收拾桌子，桌面上装汤的白瓷坛看上去不需要还给饭店了，他耸了耸肩端到厨房去洗，倒过来的瞬间发现坛底还贴着一张粉色的便签。  
【注意到你眼下总是青黑一片，请多注意休息，按时吃饭睡觉。】  
右下角画了个猫猫头，画功还不错，简单里透着可爱。  
“他究竟哪里来的这么丰沛的情感，就算是同类，也未免热情的太过头了。”巴基嘟囔着撕下便签，顺手想扔进垃圾桶，却又在脱手的瞬间停住了动作。  
轻飘飘的纸片在他指间由着惯性荡了荡，巴基抿着唇，抬手把它贴在了厨房的墙上——正好挡住了瓷砖上的一块裂痕。  
他弯了弯嘴角，之前被换角风波和朗姆洛影响的心情突然又好了起来。  
  
至于朗姆洛，他的心情显然比巴基要糟糕的多。他嘴里叼着快烧到头的香烟，生气地敲着手机，几乎要把触摸屏敲碎。  
电话拨了几次才通，他烦躁地揪着棕发，语气不善。  
“怎么回事？你不是说都在计划之内的吗？现在这小子的角色突然被STARK送进来的人顶了，我们怎么侦查？《情迷》已经是近几年里好莱坞最星光璀璨的大作了，这可是最难得的机会。”  
对方在另一边说了点什么，朗姆洛好像气得更厉害了，一脚把脚下的垃圾桶踢翻，发出一阵哐啷的声音。  
“妈的，当初就掌握到了一条在好莱坞这么条模糊的线索，好莱坞近七年里窜出的新人几千个上下，凭狗屁的直觉真能找到？你们是不是对佐拉当年的实验太自信了？”  
……  
“你不容易？我他妈容易？我从20岁起当雇佣兵，35岁丢个任务让我学怎么当经纪人，我有多不容易躲在网络背后把他营销起来？”  
……  
“我知道这次他能进《情迷》是你我合作的结果，但是你的权力也只能到这儿了，现在的好莱坞没人能和STARK抗衡，你还想怎么争取？别把经营了几年的关系全毁干净了。”  
……  
“那小子现在还不知道。组织究竟怎么想的？你不知道？他妈的，有谁知道吗？”  
……  
“后续？我给他接了个综艺栏目，听说也是不少公司想送人进来的，赌一把。”  
……  
“没有，他懂好莱坞的规矩，他助理发回来的报告里说他在片场都是独处，不和别人亲近。”  
……  
“等？他妈的，到底要等到什么时候。”  
朗姆洛挂了电话，狠狠吸了一口香烟。火星在他唇边猛地亮起又彻底熄灭，他啐下来用鞋底捻了捻，羊毛地毯烧焦了一片。  
他点上一支新的香烟，翻出詹姆斯·巴恩斯的体检报告，眼神晦暗。  
又一个电话打进来，朗姆洛瞥了一眼来电显示，脸色稍霁。  
“宝贝？嗯……他确定参加了，很好……对……洛基？没听说过，试探试探……嗯，你小心。”  



	8. Chapter 8

他们的时间并不富裕。  
巴基的档期还算得上宽松，除了《情迷》后期制作完毕后的几场全员宣传外，他目前是个闲散网红，除了继续在INS上接接广告发发自拍外，就是抱着朗姆洛给的意见补习几部综艺，练习练习反应速度。  
而史蒂夫就不一样了。  
A咖的通告表几乎满满当当，作为《情迷》男主之一，前期的宣传造势一个都不能缺席；连轴转的采访、脱口秀、广播节目，甚至是带有表演性质的慈善探望，再加上神盾局那边的时不时的工作，史蒂夫·罗杰斯忙成了一个有着完美人体比例的金色陀螺。  
巴基不是没想过联系他，不论是手机还是Silence，他几次想拨出史蒂夫的号码，都在最后一位数字前停了下来。  
他不觉得自己的理由站得住脚。  
——“嘿，我想早点去S.H.I.E.L.D.看看。”  
——“嘿，我想问问你宣传期要怎么表现比较好，我不太懂。”  
——“嘿，我想知道你的健身计划是什么样的，真羡慕你的肌肉。”  
——“嘿，我想……”  
“操，打住。”巴基狂野地甩了甩头，把最后一个可怕的念头甩出脑海，“你他妈哪儿这么多胡思乱想。”  
——不过说起来，这家伙忙成这个样子，跑到自己家送鱼汤可真是……  
他总是找不到特别合适的词来形容史蒂夫，天知道他在进军好莱坞前还特意去语言班进修过。这家伙就是个金灿灿的矛盾体，在好莱坞是优质演员，在神盾局是资深超警，在自己面前却像……  
一只奋力讨好、生怕被讨厌的犬科小动物。  
巴基回想起了第一天他在保姆车里说过的话——“小小的金毛，皮毛又软又有光泽，乖巧忠诚从不乱叫，会用热乎乎的舌头舔你的指尖，从不挑食，给什么都吃……”  
“这家伙不会真是个金毛基因携带者吧？”巴基在脑海里回忆了一下对方的长相，配上毛茸茸的金毛耳朵和鼻子，“该死，还挺可爱的。”  
巴基咬着自己虎口处的软肉——这是非兽化期还想舔肉垫的替代动作，弯腰用额头蹭着羊毛毯子，把半长棕发蹭得乱七八糟，喉咙里模糊的咕哝着。  
根据《猫科动作解析大全》的说明，这只猫化基因携带者毫无疑问是在害羞。  
巴基蹭了五分钟的毛毯，顶着发红的脑门坐了起来，掏出手机开始Google史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
他点进对方的IMDB界面，划过上方帅气的视频截图，一路下滑到从影经历上。数十部影片罗列在一起，从小成本喜剧到王牌IP制作，无一不是口碑上佳的典型，好像好莱坞需要多少角色他就能有多少面孔。  
影片均分逼近8.0，妥妥的近十年里最耀眼的新人王。  
巴基的之间继续下滑，翻到了“Did You Know”那个模块，Trivia里已经明晃晃地挂上了——女友·Natasha Romanoff。  
他控制不住自己的手，顺着超链接点了进去。新人女星的主页目前还是一片空白，连简介都只有寥寥几句，不过照片倒是已经挂了上去。  
暗红色的大波浪，微微上翘的性感红唇，背景看上去是在某个颁奖礼上，巴基瞬间就联想起了史蒂夫最近出席的金狮奖；他不服输地点开大图，试图在女人的脸上找出点瑕疵。  
两分钟后他放弃了，巴基承认这个妞儿辣得无懈可击。尤其是那优越的碧眼和白肤，简直和史蒂夫不能再登对了。  
“她除了漂亮，还好在哪？”巴基嘟囔着，“她了解你吗，知悉兽化者的一切吗？这样的相貌在好莱坞也不算很出众吧？瞧瞧这细腰，我一爪子能撂倒三个。”  
巴基瞪了娜塔莎的照片一会儿，气愤地登上了自己的INS账号。  
  
众所周知，猫咪是一种享受夸奖、有着可爱虚荣心和小脾气的生物，巴基滑动着主页信息，盯着自己四百万的粉丝数目弯了弯嘴角。  
未读消息里是一票真诚又狂热的示爱与喜欢，隔着互联网与手机都能让人觉得开怀又温暖。巴基看了看自己上次发照片的时间——已经过去两个月了，怪不得万千少女流泪催更。  
巴基赤足走到镜子前，抹了点发胶整理着棕发，“哗啦”一下拉开厚重的遮光窗帘。  
时间已经将近午夜了，但亚特兰大还迟迟没有入眠，难得没被工业化污染的空气有着不错的能见度，星光、月光和斑斓的灯光交相辉映，洒在巴基被美神亲吻过的侧脸上。  
他从侧面举起手机，眼睛半抬着去看窗外的夜幕，唇角上扬到最适宜的弧度，眉眼舒展开，微微露出一点儿牙齿——巴基对着镜子练习过许多次了，他知道这样的笑容最甜蜜也动人。  
至于自己究竟快不快乐……  
没人问过，好像也没人在乎。  
快门“咔嚓”一声，剪裁调色上传打标签一气呵成，他在空白的文字栏里犹豫了许久，看着五光十色的窗外，还是想要写点儿什么。  
巴基十指如飞，敲了一行字后点击了“分享”。互联网迅速发酵，将这条小小的信息送到了所有关注者的主页之上。  
  
四百万分之一的账号接到了提示，屏幕亮起，被山姆疑惑地拿在手上去找史蒂夫。  
化妆师的工作正好进行到了尾声，她用一把蓬松的蓝松鼠毛刷子在史蒂夫的额头、鼻梁、颧骨和下颌上轻轻扫了一层带细腻珠光的散粉，他睁开眼，令人嫉妒的睫毛划出优雅的弧度。  
“谢谢。”他轻声道谢，化妆师捧着箱子捂着心口出去了。  
山姆用堪比X光的眼神扫了他一遍，指了指手机屏幕：“Instagram，啊哈？”  
“小号，不然INS会瘫痪的。”史蒂夫对自己的影响力很有自知之明，“有推送提醒？给我。”  
山姆递了过去，压抑着心里的好奇观察史蒂夫的表情。  
对方保持着一惯的眉心微皱，解锁手机后点进INS，然后整张脸就像被隐形的手掐着两颊摊平了一样，眉心的沟壑消失无踪，眉毛眼尾和嘴角拉出柔软的弧度，上帝精心打磨过的面孔在这一秒终于褪去了蒙尘的外壳，彻底鲜活起来。  
据山姆回忆，上一次见到罗杰斯大咖这样微笑，还是在他看见YouTube上有人把他和金毛幼崽剪成了一个MV，沉稳的金发硬汉对着视频里健康活泼的幼崽笑成了一朵花，满脸写着“父爱如山”。  
——不过这次的笑容好像和上回有点微妙的不同。山姆摸了摸下巴，又联系了一下最近的新闻，一拍手。  
“我知道了！”山姆说，“是罗曼诺夫女士的INS对不对？我还以为你们只是炒作，怎么不和哥们说实话？”  
“罗曼诺夫？不，不是。”史蒂夫转过手机给他看，“是巴基。”  
这个名字让山姆·威尔逊两眼一黑，他并非歧视小辈，只是这个巴基在他心里已经打上了“麻烦”的标签。  
“他……你……兄弟，你对这位同类的关注是不是多得有点儿过分了？”  
“是有特殊原因在的。”史蒂夫的语气理直气壮，吸了吸鼻子又问，“你说这句话什么意思？”  
山姆探头凑过去，小鹿仔的自拍配了一句话：“有没有哪颗星只为我而闪烁？”  
“很明显，他是个浪漫的天文爱好者。”山姆胸有成竹，“你瞧，照片上他在就看星星，而他正梦想着拥有一颗星星。好吧，这爱好挺酷的。”  
史蒂夫思索着，显然没有在第一时间认同山姆的想法。他下滑着屏幕，阅读着数量激增的评论。  
“我愿意现在就改名叫星星！”  
“我特别会闪！我愿意24小时不间断对你闪烁！”  
“噢，巴基甜心的笑容治愈了我一整天的不开心，太棒了！”  
金发演员一目十行地往下翻着，自动过滤了这些花痴少女的评论——他很平常心，她们中的大部分人一辈子都没有当面见到巴基的机会，只能借助网络宣泄爱意，实在是可爱又可怜。  
山姆敲着表盘：“看完了没有，三分钟后该你上场致辞了。”  
“嗯。”史蒂夫应了一声，最后看了一眼评论，余光正好扫到一条——“突然这么浪漫，是不是有了喜欢的人？”  
于是颁奖礼常客的史蒂夫·罗杰斯开场第一句就口误了，好在他足够机智与英俊把bug圆了回来。  
天知道他那时候脑子里全是“要早点带巴基去S.H.I.E.L.D.检查，顺便问问他是喜欢哪颗星还是喜欢哪个人……”  
直到致辞结束，史蒂夫·罗杰斯都没想到巴基有喜欢的人他该怎么办。  
当然……他也没想明白自己为什么在想这个。  
  
巴基的心情随着网络上的评论逐渐好了起来，他把自己抛到了床上，决定把美艳女星娜塔莎抛到脑后，对这位已有家室的英俊A咖采取“君子之交淡如水”的交际方式，一心继续经营自己的好莱坞事业。  
他翻出了朗姆洛发过来的真人秀资料。企划还处于保密阶段，他作为被邀嘉宾也只知晓一小部分模糊的内容。  
暂定名：Faces（面孔） 前Makeup（妆造）节目全新升级  
主题：特效化妆＋迷你舞台剧表演  
主持人：拟邀Scott Lang  
播放平台：流媒体平台Marfix  
裁判：拟邀Ragnark视觉特效公司  
其余内容不是“保密”就是“暂空缺”，节目采取先录影，制作完毕后一次性放送一季的形式，吊足了胃口。  
“特效化妆。”巴基重复着这个词，眼神里带着玩味。  
Makeup这个节目他听说过，曾经接洽过的一线美妆品牌是他们的赞助商之一，这一节目原本是在主打科幻的SYFY电视台播放，但反响平平，赛制无趣，选手的表现也不尽如人意，最终投资商纷纷撤资，在播出五季后退出了主流市场。  
后来听说主创团队改变了思路转战流媒体，销声匿迹了近三年，没想到不但接洽了如今势头最盛的漫飞，还把主题扩展到了整个特效化妆，甚至请来了脱口秀王牌主持人斯科特加盟。  
至于Ragnark视觉特效公司……  
他有心转向好莱坞后特意学习过相关知识，近十年的科幻及恐怖电影中，Ragnark几乎包圆了每一部千万级的大制作，创办者Odin更是曾获得过三次奥斯卡金像奖的传奇人物。  
虽然不可能是Odin亲自到场，但Ragnark中的任意化妆师能来当裁判的话，Faces这个节目都能称得上是流媒体中的大制作了。  
巴基暗自惊讶，这样的节目里能塞进他一个网红实属不易，可见朗姆洛确实费了不少心思。  
他有些跃跃欲试起来。Come on！哪个男孩不希望自己是个威风凛凛的天神或者骇人听闻的怪物？比半人半猫可酷太多了！  
巴基拍了下手，翻身准备去补一补类似的真人秀节目。起来的瞬间左耳传来一阵耳鸣，他开始以为是自己起得太突然，但当交换了频道号的记忆浮现后，巴基的心跳突然加快。  
他保持着一条腿踏在地上，一条腿屈膝跪在床上弯着腰的姿势；右手紧抓着手机，左手按着自己的耳屏。  
算算时差，史蒂夫·罗杰斯那边的颁奖礼应该刚刚结束，这个时候不是应该在After party上觥筹交错吗……  
“嘿！”对方的声音大得几乎让他耳鸣，“我得……我得问你件事！”  
罗杰斯的语气并不像平时那样温柔，甚至可以说兴奋得有些扭曲。  
“你小点声儿。”巴基揉着耳朵说，“问什么？”  
“你喜欢，喜欢……”对方的声音弱了下去，吞咽口水的声响显得尤其明显，“你喜欢星星？”  
“啊？还行……怎么突然问这个。”  
“我、我买一颗送你！要什么星座……买什么！”


	9. Chapter 9

巴基在原地愣了足有十秒，皱着眉问：“史蒂夫你是喝多了还是磕嗨了？”  
“我怎么会嗑药，我最恨毒品了。”史蒂夫的声音低了下来，背景音里开始出现风声，“喝了大概五六杯杜松子酒，以我的代谢量，醉酒时间大约只能持续五分钟。我现在一个人在天台……”  
巴基倒吸了一口气：“老天，山姆呢？我给他打电话。”  
“不，不要！”史蒂夫的拒绝果断得吓人，“就五分钟嘛。”  
“那你要做什么？”  
“给你打电话啊，醉了才敢。”史蒂夫打了个小小的嗝，“问问你是喜欢星星还是……她们说突然的浪漫是因为喜欢上了什么人……”  
巴基的眉毛跳了跳，一个不可思议的猜想浮上心头，像跃出湖面的鱼一样显眼又诱人。  
“你看了我的Instagram？”巴基的声调上扬，“我记得你明明没有INS账号。”  
“我有小号。”史蒂夫突然换成了气音，看起来还没醉到无可救药的地步，“所以你告诉我喜欢什么星星，我买一颗给你，这样它就天天为你闪烁了。”  
巴基捂着额头，不知道该做什么表情：“老天，你醉酒的时候可千万别让狗仔拍到。”  
他想反驳这个傻里傻气的犬科，NASA的星星命名权只有两种方法能拿到。一，靠自己观测发现一颗未被命名的行星然后提交审核；二，是有专业人士发现了一颗未被命名的星星以詹姆斯·巴恩斯的名字命名并转赠。  
但他说不出来，对方把一句文案当真的样子认真到傻气，哪像是要给他买颗星星，好像整个宇宙都不放在眼里。  
而自己在打下那句话的时候想的究竟是哪颗星星呢？  
不是大角，也不是心宿，没准是大犬座的天狼星——那颗除太阳外全天最亮的恒星，永远骄傲地闪烁在黑暗的夜幕之上。  
但骄傲的猫科暂时还不想承认。  
“五分钟过去了，酒醒了吗？”  
对面的A咖先生结结巴巴地说：“噢老天，实在抱歉，我酒品太糟糕了，巴基，我是不是打扰到你休息了？”  
“没有，经纪人给我谈了一个企划中的真人秀节目，正在补课。”  
巴基的声音不算恼怒，这让史蒂夫松了口气。他暗自记下“企划中的真人秀”，打算让山姆去查查。  
“那你最近几天还有没有时间？”史蒂夫问，“我明天飞回纽约，S.H.I.E.L.D.那边有点事，局长争出了三天的假期。”  
“带我去看看，顺便做检查？”  
“嗯，我是这样计划的。”  
“A咖的时间果然稀缺的不行，而最糟糕的是，他同时还是个强势的计划强迫症。”  
史蒂夫看不见巴基的表情，只要揉了揉自己的鼻梁。  
“我没有强迫你的意思，如果你不愿意的话……”  
“不必，讲信用是猫科的一大优点。”巴基却刻意压低声调，掩饰着心里诡异的欣喜，“稍后把见面地点传过来就好，我担心S.H.I.E.L.D.把我当成可疑兽化者击毙。”  
“没问题，期待下次见面。”  
Silence的信号消失了，史蒂夫捏了捏眉心，余光瞥到窗帘后面似乎站着一个人影。  
“嗨？有人在那儿吗？你还好吗？他皱着眉问了一句。  
After party上时常有人酒量不好还喝得烂醉，正义感十足的兽化超警走上前去准备看看。  
对方先走了出来，是个好莱坞里的生面孔，架着一副眼镜，棕发梳到脑后，面孔儒雅里透着精明。他与这个浮躁的环境不太相配，更像一个应该站在大学课堂里的教授。  
陌生人冲史蒂夫端起了酒杯：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯？敬仰许久，我一直想与你合作，等了五六年，终于得到了这个机会。”  
史蒂夫谦逊地和他碰了碰杯：“我们似乎没有见过，您是？”  
“赫尔穆特·泽莫。”棕发男人微笑着，“也可以叫我‘男爵’。”  
  
“旺达？帮我订一张明天飞纽约的机票。”  
女孩的语气有点惊讶：“纽约？可你这两天不是没有通告吗？”  
巴基翻出旅行背包，一手握着手机另一手往里面塞着东西：“处理一点儿和兽化相关的事情。朗姆洛不允许我离开亚特兰大，你小心一点别被他发现。”  
“好我知道了。朗姆洛先生最近忙着跟他的新女友乱搞，应该不会对你起疑。”  
几乎是巴基在说出“兽化”的瞬间，旺达就应了下来，这倒是让巴基想起了点别的事。  
“皮特罗怎么样？”  
“最近半年状况还算稳定，没有出现不可控的兽化期，也没有再失去意志攻击我。”旺达的声音顿了顿，“谢谢你巴基，要不是你教他怎么熬过非自愿的兽化改造，皮特罗绝对会陷入狂化，我一定会失去他。”  
“不用谢我，只是教了他一点儿经验。”巴基皱起眉来，“我们的力量还是不够强，诱骗皮特罗进行手术的组织和当年骗过我的很有可能是一批人。这次去纽约，我会接触到能力强大的兽化超警部队，也许追查的事情会有转机。”  
“那你千万要小心。”旺达认真地叮嘱他，“他们或许会对你有偏见，你一个人去吗？需不需要我陪你，皮特罗最近精神不错，可以独处。”  
“不用，有人会在纽约那边接我。”  
“是吗？”旺达的声音瞬间活泼了起来，“是谁？天呐巴基，真高兴你交到新朋友了，我就说只要你勇于交际一定会很惹人喜欢的。”  
巴基无声地撇了撇嘴：“是那个金灿灿又傻兮兮的犬科大咖，我也不是很想和他当朋友。”  
  
依然是纽约那块不起眼的空地，史蒂夫坐在防窥玻璃的suv里，双手扒着玻璃往外看。  
“老天，能不能收敛一下你雀跃的心情。”美女蛇在旁边挖苦着，“假如你现在处在兽化期，恐怕耳朵和尾巴都翘到顶棚去了。”  
“你说他真的会来吗？”史蒂夫的声音有点沮丧，“猫科本来就怕生，巴基似乎对S.H.I.E.L.D.不太信任，或许是我不应该坚持让他过来检查，或许更好的方法是说服布鲁斯出来，换一个巴基觉得安全的地方去做检查……”  
娜塔莎狠狠翻了一个白眼：“第一，你的巴基不是叛逆期小孩，我觉得他答应了就会做到；第二，集训快结束了，又一批预备役要转正，别说布鲁斯不可能离开，整个医疗队需要集体加班；第三也是最重要的一点，给兽化者做检查的‘再生摇篮’扛不出去……嘿你干嘛！”  
娜塔莎眼疾手快地拽住要往下蹿的史蒂夫。  
“巴基来了。”史蒂夫无辜地向外指了指。  
“你还记得自己是好莱坞A咖以及我是你的绯闻女友吗？不怕被人拍了发到网上？”红发女郎动作矫健地把口罩墨镜鸭舌帽扔了过来，“你的小鹿仔都知道做好伪装，可比你聪明多了。”  
  
全副武装的巴基站在空地上张望了一会儿，踢着小石子。  
停在六点钟方向的车有了点动静，敏捷的猫科把目光投了过去，一个高大的身影打开车门走了下来。  
Judith Leiber的墨镜，纯黑的口罩遮住了大半张脸，金发从帽檐下漏出一缕。他正朝自己走来，气势像极了拍摄现场那天的骑士。  
巴基正弯起唇角，弧度却被另一边下来的人打断。同样的墨镜与口罩，不加遮掩的扎眼红发，身材曼妙优雅。  
是那个虽然没当面见过，但是在IMDB上浏览过无数次的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。  
巴基眯了眯眼。猫科可是分析专家，他从两人走过来的动作里瞧出了点东西。  
首先，假如他们真的是即将结婚的恋人，史蒂夫不会走得如此匆忙，完全没有等待女伴的意思；第二，娜塔莎蹬了一双5英寸的高跟鞋，步速快的同时腰胯摆动的幅度也极大，这需要非常强悍的平衡感。  
当然，最重要的一点是，史蒂夫既然会带着她来这里，意味着这个女人也是兽化的知情者。  
“巴基，真高兴你过来了。”  
史蒂夫抬起胳膊，看样子是想放在巴基的肩上，娜塔莎却不着痕迹地往前站了半步，把史蒂夫的手挡了下去。  
“嘿詹姆斯，娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，史蒂夫的‘未婚妻’。”  
两双漂亮的眼睛隔着墨镜对视，火花四溅。  
“很高兴认识你，美丽的娜塔莎女士。”巴基慢悠悠地伸出手，“你是我见过最明艳动人的女性了，不知道我有没有机会把白手套扔到罗杰斯的脸上和他来个决斗？”  
娜塔莎的笑容更深了，她松开史蒂夫和巴基握了握手：“不错嘛小鹿仔，有眼光，我开始喜欢你了。”  
被晾在一边的史蒂夫握了握拳头，打开了去往S.H.I.E.L.D.的电梯通道。  
  
“……所以我们真的只是公关，是为了让娜塔莎能尽快在好莱坞立足。”  
史蒂夫认真解释着，娜塔莎叼着墨镜的镜腿，送了老搭档一个白眼：“他早就看出来了，就你那副恨不得离我五米远的样子，别说是恋人了，我都怀疑这些年我的搭档究竟是不是你。”  
史蒂夫求证似的看向巴基，巴基带着笑点了点头。  
“那你……你真的喜欢娜塔莎这样的？”  
娜塔莎沉默了，她工作了近十年，第一次觉得从地面到地下的电梯要耗费这么长时间。  
“为什么不？”巴基反问他，“我爱这世界上一切美好的事物，当然也包括了人，罗曼诺夫女士毫无疑问是个美人。”  
“她眉弓太犀利，双唇又过厚，显得不够温柔。”史蒂夫快速回答，“还是我的轮廓更柔和一点。”  
娜塔莎戴上了墨镜，决定今晚就提交更换搭档申请书。  
坠落感在半分钟后结束，铁门在他们面前打开，被伤害了自尊的女郎先走了出去，在背后冲史蒂夫竖了个中指。  
史蒂夫全当没看见，冲巴基挥了挥手：“欢迎来到神盾，我带你去见布鲁斯。”  
  
布鲁斯的医疗室在神盾基地的南区，巴基一路跟着史蒂夫走过去，不动声色地惊奇着。  
S.H.I.E.L.D.基地里充满了他做梦都不敢想的高科技，为不同科属兽化者设置的武器展示墙、遍布各处的三维基因投影和充当劳力的高级AI机器人，每一件略过视野的东西都让他感到惊奇。  
他们碰上的每一位人都礼貌地称呼史蒂夫为“队长”，敬仰之意溢于言表。  
——假如我也是S.H.I.E.L.D.的一员……  
“嘿巴基，我们到了。”  
  
布鲁斯·班纳比巴基想象中的要温和，没有首席医师的架子，也没有一点儿面对外来客的敌意。  
他提前了解过史蒂夫的委托，向巴基解释了“再生摇篮”的机制——为了保证检查结果的准确，摇篮关闭后会释放完全无害的麻醉气体让他进入沉睡，检查过程会持续半小时的时间，其中包括血样留存等项目，他作为医生有必要让巴基知情。  
巴基没什么所谓地应了下来，摘下口罩墨镜和鸭舌帽，跨入了“再生摇篮”里。  
史蒂夫往前走了几步：“我会一直在这儿等你的。你会害怕密闭空间吗？摇篮我也躺过，刚关上后到完全麻醉前还是会有一段时间的。”  
巴基撑着腮看他，笑容慵懒：“当然不会，忘了猫科最喜欢什么？”  
他抛下这个问题给史蒂夫，自己直接躺了下去。“摇篮”缓缓关闭，机械运转的嗡鸣声响了起来。  
史蒂夫低头思考了几分钟，求助似的看向布鲁斯。对方在面板前调整着参数，耸了耸肩。  
“猫科最喜欢钻纸箱。”  
超警队长恍然大悟，在心里牢牢记住，凑到布鲁斯旁边看他操作。  
布鲁斯被盯得很不自在：“你还有什么想问的？”  
“嗯……我非常期待巴基的检查报告。事实上，从见到他开始，我就有一种说不上来的感觉，有点……像精神链接？总之我会不自觉地想他，分析他的一举一动和每句话。”史蒂夫的蓝眼睛里闪烁着光，“这真是个谜，也许他的检查结果里会有答案。”  
布鲁斯运了运气：“我现在觉得娜塔莎说的对了。”  
“娜特？她说什么？”  
“她说‘队长现在就是个陷入了暗恋还不自知的呆瓜’。噢，以上是去掉了脏字的版本。”


	10. Chapter 10

犬科如何用动作表示焦急？人形的史蒂夫·罗杰斯很好地诠释了出来——他在医疗室的小椅子上把自己团成一团，下巴抵着双手揽着的两膝，眉头紧皱，紧盯再生摇篮的眼神仿佛那是侵入他领地的另一只犬类，充满了滚烫的敌意。  
好像自己私藏已久的肉骨头被抢走了一样，耐心一旦耗尽就会把这个昂贵的设施砸个稀巴烂。  
布鲁斯瞟了他两眼，怎么也没法把雷厉风行的超警队长和眼前这个幼稚鬼划上等号。  
好在一阵敲门声打破了室内的焦灼。  
是希尔特工，S.H.I.E.L.D.基地的二把手，尼克·弗瑞的左膀右臂。  
“Captain，罗迪上校需要暂离一小时，预备役的训练课程可以拜托你吗？”  
史蒂夫揉了揉鼻子：“但我答应了要在一直在这儿等的。”  
希尔被他的不情愿惊了几秒，疑惑地看向布鲁斯；布鲁斯耸耸肩表示这跟我可没关系。  
“那么就半小时？”希尔商量着，“我处理完文件就过去接班。”  
史蒂夫看向布鲁斯：“检查过程也差不多要那么长时间？”  
得到了确定答案后，超警队长一步三回头地离开了医疗室。布鲁斯终于松了口气，踏实地坐下来分析逐渐上传到电脑的数据。  
首先引起他注意的是巴基的DNA模型。  
1869年弗雷德里希·米歇尔最早从废弃绷带里分离出了DNA，此后科学界对其的研究已经持续了一百多年。双螺旋结构在基因编程被运用后产生了明显变化，兽化者DNA中的单链与人类会有些微不同，具体情况因体内的另一种基因而决定。  
但詹姆斯·巴恩斯的单链处于缺失一半的状态。他以往见过多余几条单链或双链的情况，缺失单链却并没有造成病变的情况实在称得上是奇怪。  
而且缺失的单链的分布似乎很有规律，这规律倒是让布鲁斯有点眼熟，但一时也想不起来是什么，需要上传资料库对比。  
至于史蒂夫之前提出的催化器……  
改造过程中接受过催化器的二代种DNA会在着色仪上显示为蓝色，而巴基的着色中并不包括，说明他的确没有接受过催化器植入。  
“难道……猫科基因者的狂化和催化剂有关？”布鲁斯喃喃自语着，“他能保有理性，难道猫科基因的不完美正好和催化器的作用相冲？但不植入催化器的话……”  
布鲁斯看向摇篮的眼神多了点儿敬佩。  
没有催化器，全靠自身的毅力熬过基因相融的痛苦是非常巨大的，那种痛绵延不绝又无法靠药物缓解，只能凭借意志力硬抗。八年前催化器的研发还不成熟，光是在融合期里活活痛死的预备役就不下数十人，这也成了医疗队加快研发脚步的最大动力。  
能熬过的超警几乎都成了S.H.I.E.L.D.的栋梁。  
比如那棵最粗的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他被注射金毛基因的时候根本不在基地，没有任何药物手段能进行干预，意志力堪称魔鬼。  
但巴基看起来就像是被宠大的，纤长的眼尾总是挂着笑的样子，没想到温柔的外表下还有一颗如此强大的心灵。  
布鲁斯把结果发送给了海伦·赵，干练的美女医生回了个“Copy.”  
  
半小时的检查时间结束，再生摇篮开启，此前用于麻醉的白色气体奔涌出来。  
巴基的棕发被水汽晕湿，发梢的颜色加深了一点。他动了动眼珠睁开眼睛，和低头看他的布鲁斯撞了个正着。  
“啊，这就是白雪公主看到小矮人的感觉吗？”  
布鲁斯：“……”  
“抱歉。”巴基冷静地坐了起来，“一定是麻醉让我的脑子短路了一会儿，无意冒犯。”  
他的视线在医疗室里转了一圈，意外地没看见那只粘人的金毛。巴基只是颤了颤睫毛，没什么所谓地问了句检查结果如何。  
“你的确没有被植入过催化器，DNA单链有部分缺失，但是其余指标没有任何问题，很健康。”  
巴基“噢”了一声，似乎不怎么在意。  
“能请你完整地叙述一遍改造手术和融合期的情况吗？”布鲁斯诱导他，“不方便的话可以隐去机构和医生名字，假如你需要的话。”  
巴基从再生摇篮里走出来，神色有点迷茫：“并非我不愿意配合，只是我的记忆很不清楚。”  
“记忆受损？”  
“我是被诱骗做手术的，手术过程只记得零星的画面。至于融合期……只记得很疼，我被关在一个废旧的牢笼里，因为意识不清醒所以也不知道究竟过了多久。等融合期结束后，我砸烂了牢笼的门逃了出来，除了满地狼藉外什么都没看见。”  
布鲁斯满脸疑惑：“改造手术和保存基因的费用也不低，那群人就这么人间蒸发了？”  
巴基摊开手：“没错，实在奇怪得要命。不过后来我掌握到了一个线索，我怀疑跟他们有关，所以——尼克·弗瑞的办公室在哪，我要去见他。”  
  
秒针刚刚划过表盘上的数字六，史蒂夫就风风火火地跑回了医疗室。空荡荡的房间里只有一个在整理资料的布鲁斯。  
“巴基呢？”  
“在尼克·弗瑞那里。”  
史蒂夫掉头就往外跑，被布鲁斯喝令回来。  
“是他自愿去的，不是老尼克把他扣下了，冷静点行不行？詹姆斯·巴恩斯是个独立的、值得敬佩的成年兽化者，又不是刚断奶的小金毛崽子。”  
史蒂夫只好收敛住自己的情绪——要知道布鲁斯发起火来，整个S.H.I.E.L.D.都要跟着晃悠，他只好乖乖站回布鲁斯的面前。  
“检查结果怎么样？”  
“DNA单链呈规律性缺失，确定没有植入过催化器，其他方面没有问题，综合评级或许比服役中的某些超警还要更强一点。”  
史蒂夫皱着眉若有所思。  
“你知道没有催化器的痛苦吧？犬科的基因相对于猫科来说更温和，你当年熬过的痛苦或许比詹姆斯还少。”布鲁斯话锋一转，“记得两年前尝试接受猞猁基因的切斯吗？”  
史蒂夫的脑海里闪过一双和巴基类似的绿色双眼。  
“他因为对催化器中的某一成分过敏，也提出硬抗融合期的痛苦。22个小时后，他请求医疗组破坏了他的痛觉中枢；45小时后，虽然没有出现狂化情况，但死于心力衰竭。”  
布鲁斯顿了顿，“那也是第一例因为猫科基因而死亡的预备役，是医疗小组每一年都会悼念的可怜人。随着时间推移，悼念名单在不断增加，即使我们对猫科基因的遴选越来越严谨，也始终离成功非常遥远。”  
“詹姆斯……他一定吃过很多苦。虽然我不是很了解他，但能感觉到他藏起来的温柔与强大。就像娜塔莎说的，你和这个家伙真的非常互补。”  
史蒂夫用力抽了抽鼻子，看上去眼圈隐隐发红。  
“谢谢你愿意告诉我这些，巴基他确实很温柔。现在我能去找他了吗？”  
布鲁斯挥了挥手：“当然。没什么能阻止史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
  
负十层办公室，尼克·弗瑞面色不善地打量着不请自来、坐在他对面还翘起脚的詹姆斯·巴恩斯。  
“我希望S.H.I.E.L.D.接纳皮特·马克西莫夫。”  
尼克·弗瑞头都大了。这情景和史蒂夫·罗杰斯三天前跑到自己面前说“我希望S.H.I.E.L.D.不要为难詹姆斯·巴恩斯”一模一样。  
他对自己过去的愚昧感到抱歉，真没想到兽化者里不畏强权的讨厌鬼不止史蒂夫一个。  
“我知道你是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的朋友，但这不代表你在我这里拥有和他一样的话语权，詹姆斯·不懂规矩先生。”  
巴基似乎早料到了他会这么说。  
“皮特罗今年21岁，体内的基因是猫科猎豹属，独自熬过了融合期，情况稳定，没有狂化，是兽化超警的好苗子。”  
尼克没有说话，表情里多了几分考量。  
“皮特罗只有一个相依为命的姐姐，叫旺达，是我的助理。他们很小的时候父母因卷进了一起黑帮火并案的现场而被杀，多年里一直在躲避仇家。直到前年有个组织找到皮特罗，说会把他改造成强大的兽化者，让他有能力保护姐姐。”  
巴基的眼神变得晦暗。他厌恶用谎言去欺骗一个好男孩成为见不得光的兽化者。如果说自己当年是被利益烧坏了脑子活该受罪，那没考虑自身的皮特罗更不该承担那些。  
“我怀疑那个组织只是为了练习注射基因。”巴基用手指敲着尼克的桌子，“不然没有理由在注射完毕后就消失，根本不管正处于融合期的兽化者之后会怎么样，完全没有继续利用兽化者的意思。”  
尼克摸着自己的眼罩，这是他沉思时的一惯小动作。  
  
史蒂夫来到负十层，尼克·弗瑞的办公室大门紧闭，他焦躁地在门外转悠了两圈，吸着鼻子。  
他能闻见巴基的气味和尼克·弗瑞的气味，还有办公室里总是萦绕着的那股枪火味，这让他更焦躁了。  
兽化者拥有比普通人类更敏锐的听觉，因此S.H.I.E.L.D.内的墙壁和门都用了特殊的隔音材料制造，这意味着即使有四倍的听力，偷听巴基和弗瑞的讲话也不是件容易的事。  
史蒂夫打探着四周。  
现在正是午休时间，负十层没有其他兽化者会来——毕竟没人愿意看见尼克那张凶巴巴的脸。四周静悄悄的，空气中只有流动的风声。于是史蒂夫趴了下来，身体放平，左耳紧贴着地面，从微弱又模糊的声音中辨识着。  
他听出了零星的几个单词——“合作”、“考察”、“皮戳罗”和“追查”什么的。  
史蒂夫闭上眼睛，暂时放弃视觉以提高听觉。适应了几分钟后，他逐渐能听出一些句子。  
“我会考虑你的建议。顺带一提，你为什么没有告诉过罗杰斯？”  
这是来自尼克·弗瑞的提问，巴基短暂的沉默让史蒂夫的心脏狂跳，失重感犹如坐上来俄亥俄州杉点乐园的“死亡过山车”。  
“……他是个很好的人，热情、开朗、善良。”他听见巴基放轻了声音，像怀念某些美好的事物，“我并不是为了解决皮特罗的事故意接近他。事实上我一直在回避他，也试图经过自己的努力来联系你们，只是……”  
他没有再接着说，或许是摊了摊手。但这句话足以让史蒂夫的心脏都柔软下来了。  
——他知道，他当然知道。他清楚巴基不是为了利益而接近他的人。史蒂夫·罗杰斯见过太多了，不论是在S.H.I.E.L.D.还是在好莱坞，那些人的气味里都带着明晃晃的欲望。  
只有巴基，他永远是干干净净的。不论是眼睛还是气息，清新得像雨后森林，让他只想用纯兽态在那里面撒欢奔跑。  
  
门猝然从里面打开，巴基尴尬地和“史蒂夫饼”打了个照片。  
超警队长矫健地一跃而起，拍了拍身上的土顺手关严了办公室的门——迎着尼克·弗瑞翻出的白眼。  
“你……呃，老天，我完全没听到外面有人。”  
巴基的手在背后绞着衣摆，语气像是抱怨。  
回应他的是一个密不透风又强硬的拥抱，对方用肌肉发达的右手箍住自己的腰，另一只手得寸进尺地按在他后脑勺，像抚摸小动物似的顺着毛。  
巴基攥拳忍了忍：“你松开。”  
史蒂夫使用了秘技之“犬科也会装听不见”。  
两个人安静得抱了一会儿，巴基非常无耻得给A咖先生的胸肌打出了S＋的触感。  
“我们都不善于交朋友，那不如来做个交换。”史蒂夫突然开口，用的是陈述事实的语气，“以后关于兽化者的事情你都可以跟我谈，而相反的，好莱坞里的事情我都找你聊，这个主意怎么样？我在圈子里其实没几个朋友。”  
——你拉倒吧。巴基在心里说。  
众所周知A咖与A＋咖之间有层关系网，IMDB上随机抓出三个人名他们都能互相认识。  
或者互相搞过。  
也可能一起搞过。  
巴基甩了甩头把那些想法忘掉，史蒂夫以为他在挣脱，抱得更紧了点，企图用自己的颈窝让小布偶窒息而亡。  
“答应你还不行。”巴基嘟囔着，指尖抵在他胸膛上按出一个小坑，“快松开。”


	11. Chapter 11

胡搅蛮缠达成目标的犬科听话地放开了巴基，注重仪表的猫科捋了捋自己的棕发，架上了来时的墨镜。  
“我要走了，要回去读真人秀的台本。”巴基冲他勾起嘴角，“不用送，老尼克说你还有其他工作要忙。”  
金毛的耳朵耷拉了下来，目送着巴基的背影，深情的目光一直持续到山姆的电话打进来。  
“那个真人秀的投资有STARK一部分，他说你可以参加。”山姆的语气有点怪异，“不过斯塔克先生提出了一个条件，要你过去面谈。我替你预约了明天下午。”  
  
旺达替巴基买的返程机票在下午六点。他从S.H.I.E.L.D.出来时已经不早了，随手买了shake shack吃了几口就又赶飞机回了亚特兰大。并非日程太忙碌，只是朗姆洛生性太多疑。他既然说了要自己留在亚特兰大，万一发现自己偷跑去了纽约，那他和旺达都要遭罪。  
这个狼一样的经纪人身上有种连巴基都忌惮的狠厉。  
他并非兽化者，这点巴基和旺达都能确定。但两年前一次活动结束后的大雨让朗姆洛脱下了上衣，上半身交错的伤口让巴基暗自心惊，尤其是腰侧那道贯穿伤，不像是刀具留下的，更像是某一科属的兽化者造成的。  
——除此之外，他还对旗下艺人有种病态的掌控力，尤其是自己。  
布洛克·朗姆洛对他的行程格外关注，他甚至要怀疑那家伙在自己的公寓装了监视器。不但要旺达事无巨细地上报，还时不时地搞突袭检查，搞得他连交朋友都不敢。  
要不是旺达站在他这边，自己得多挨好几顿拳脚。  
巴基拽着空姐发的小毛毯，人造纤维的材质让他不适地皱了皱眉，小声地叹息了一声。  
——算了，跟那些用毒品控制旗下艺人的经纪人来说，朗姆洛还算是个好人。  
  
飞机落地，旺达开了辆mini等在机场停车站，这倒是让巴基有点意外。  
他抱着旅行书包坐到副驾驶，拉好安全带问：“你怎么来接我了？我本打算叫辆Uber，皮特罗一个人没事？”  
“没事，他睡着了。”旺达发动车子，从夹层抽出一个拉杆夹，“有个新项目在启动中，我觉得挺不错的，看看你想不想争取个试镜。”  
“这部分工作怎么归你管了？”巴基皱着眉接过来，“朗姆洛呢？”  
“其实我从《情迷》开始就接手一部分经纪人的工作啦。”旺达吐了吐舌头，“朗姆洛最近一直迷恋他那个新女友，上周扔了一堆材料给我，说要我暂代经纪人的工作，他要跟‘男爵’谈合作。”  
旺达顿了顿，语气嫌弃：“我才不信他能搭得上男爵。自从让罗杰斯先生出演了《情迷》的男一后，作为主编剧的男爵身价倍增。就凭朗姆洛和107经纪公司的实力，怎么可能。”  
巴基深以为然地点了点头。他能拿到《情迷》的配角和Faces的嘉宾已经很不错了，直接和男爵谈剧本？多半是又喝多了。  
夜色中的亚特兰大不算喧闹，公路上的车并不多，开得非常平稳。巴基翻开拉杆夹，大写标粗的美剧项目跳进视线——《第二位乱世佳人》  
《乱世佳人》的故事大家都不陌生，这部筹备中的美剧沿用了原著《飘》中的角色名和基本人设，背景却由南北战争转移到了未来，想走科幻＋爱情的路线。不太像“名作翻拍”，更像是一部打着名作噱头的新作。  
出品方是DBO，一个在业内美剧圈子能排上前五的公司，旗下有续订超过10季的长寿美剧《Future》，近十年稳坐科幻类剧集收视率第一。《第二位乱世佳人》的剧情设置与《Future》刚刚播出没多久的S11大结局有些联系，多半是要捧新人，顺便为S12造势。  
巴基开始翻角色表。按他的咖位，能参与试镜的角色极其有限，男女主标着“暂未定”，女二男二女三男三的倒是都安排得差不多了，而且名字都非常眼熟……  
“这个剧是把《情迷》的剧组直接照搬了？”  
旺达耸了耸肩：“DBO本来也是《情迷》的投资方之一，同班人马在前期宣传里能事半功倍。据说是导演很看好《情迷》里的一位女演员才大规模递橄榄枝的，但不知道怎么还没谈拢。”  
“简·福斯特？黛茜·露易丝？”  
“不是。”旺达的表情有点尴尬，“网传是娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。”  
猫科扔了拉杆夹，把头重重靠在椅背上。  
“所以男主会是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
“嗯，邮报那边拍到他和娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫一起出现在新片场附近了，据说档期问题也正在磨合。”  
红灯亮起，旺达歪头看他：“你知道，民间绯闻多半是制作方故意散布来考察民意的。网上对这对，呃，神仙CP很看好，罗杰斯虽然有一部分粉丝很激进，但大多数粉丝还是尊重他个人选择的，所以两人携手出演的可能性非常大。”  
巴基无意识地开始咬着食指的第二个关节，眉心皱起唇角下压。他并非介意史蒂夫和娜塔莎出演男女主，他清楚这两人只是绯闻炒作，但这意味着他们必须要做戏给狗仔看，假如自己也参与了剧集那撞上这些场面的几率绝对是百分百。  
“我不想去参加这部试镜了。”  
车子停在小独栋外的马路，旺达有点惊讶地问他：“不想去？也对，Faces的开拍在即了，你应该准备准备这个。”  
旺达一路把他送到门口，把买好的三明治递给巴基。  
“我就不进去啦，回家看看皮特罗怎么样。”  
“等等。”巴基叫住她，“你做着经纪人的工作，朗姆洛从我这儿抽的佣金给你了吗？”  
旺达的脸上立刻浮现出一种可爱的窘迫。  
巴基叹了口气：“以后的酬劳我抽十分之一给你，皮特罗现在的情况还不能离开药物，你那点儿工资不够的。”  
“天，谢谢。”女孩温柔地冲他笑了笑，鼻尖发红“你真的帮了我和皮特罗太多了。”  
巴基给了她一个拥抱：“别担心，一切都会好起来的。”  
  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯很不爽。这不奇怪，天使犬类大金毛也有权利不爽。  
他抱着胳膊在STARK大厦的楼下，冲着顶层的五个字母嗤了一声。山姆赶紧拽着他进了大厅。  
“情绪不要表现得那么明显，不然被拍到又要说你耍大牌。”山姆拍了拍他的肩膀，往上指了指，“保证不跟史塔克先生起冲突？”  
史蒂夫又把嘴唇抿成了一条线，惜字如金：“尽量。”  
山姆翻了个白眼替他按下电梯：“好吧随你，反正他不会扣我工资。”  
史蒂夫走到顶层的办公室门口，Jarvis在他身上扫描了一遍：“欢迎您，史蒂夫·罗杰斯先生。”  
“Jar，别给他开门。”托尼的声音远远地传过来，“我可没准备飞盘和肉骨头。”  
“请您不要把Sir的幼稚放在心上。”极具科技感的金属门向他敞开，“他已经等您许久了。”  
史蒂夫走了进去，董事长的办公室大得像个迷宫，他走过几个套间才看见托尼。留着漂亮小胡子的男人正在挥霍一瓶昂贵的红酒，淡淡地看了他一眼。  
“罗杰斯先生，贵客，能在百忙之中抽出时间来见我这个老板还真是不容易。”  
史蒂夫不怎么见外地坐在了办公桌的另一侧——距离托尼差不多有个三米远，鬼知道他要这么大的办公桌到底有什么用。  
“我要参加Faces真人秀。”金发的超警队长抱着胳膊，“你的条件是什么？”  
托尼·史塔克瞥了他一眼，透露着实打实的精明。  
“你总是这么任性，好莱坞甜心先生。”他把红酒瓶当香槟一样晃悠着，“我知道你不爱听咖位什么的。这么类比吧，你去参加Faces等同于一个斯坦福的博士生跑到STARK应征前台——可以，但没必要。你要是非去不可，公关这边还得做工作，找一个拿得上台面的理由来解释为什么堂堂A咖要自贬身价。”  
托尼给自己倒了一杯红酒出来：“作为万恶的资本家兼罗杰斯最不喜欢的朋友，我要听到最真实的答案。你为什么非去不可？”  
史蒂夫绷紧了肌肉，线条在T恤下面若隐若现。  
“为了Faces里的另一个嘉宾。”  
“啊哈。”托尼喝了一口，含混着说，“詹姆斯·巴恩斯？For God's sake，都过去几年了，你还没把他把到手？”  
史蒂夫猛地站了起来，目光如炬：“你这话什么意思？我曾经见过巴基？”  
“咳咳咳咳咳……”托尼被他的动作呛了一下，翻着白眼用手帕擦了擦唇角，“你搞什么？跟我装纯情吗？几年前他申请Silence的时候，你一脸的魂不守舍，目光痴迷，我问怎么回事的时候又矢口否认，坚称自己好得很但是出办公室的时候又撞上了玻璃门。”  
史蒂夫用力回忆着，他隐约记得这么件糗事，但原因怎么会是巴基？  
托尼夸张地挑了两条棕色的眉毛：“Come on！就是那一天！那一天詹姆斯·巴恩斯从网上递交了安装申请而你来谈《For Dream》的片约，他的照片从电脑上划了过去，那会儿你就开始不对劲了！我猜你对那个同为兽化者的漂亮男孩一见钟情，都没核对身份就替他安了……”  
“托尼。”史蒂夫坐回去摇摇头，“是个误会，那天是我兽化期刚结束得了重感冒所以看上去很糟糕，我并不记得自己在那会儿见了巴基。”  
托尼的嘴巴张张合合着，但他明白史蒂夫·罗杰斯从不说谎。他觉得胸腔憋了一口气，处心积虑存了几年的料突然就成了造谣，总裁先生只好选择用一句脏话表达自己的心情。  
“不过不重要，他迟早是我的猫。”  
托尼抱着胳膊翻了个白眼。  
“所以条件究竟是什么？”  
“Faces是个特效化妆结合舞台剧的真人秀，第一期的选题我已经知道了。”托尼幸灾乐祸地看着罗杰斯，“怎么样，为了你的小鹿仔，敢不敢在全美观众面前女装？”  
史蒂夫歪了歪头：“就这个？”  
“嗯哼。”托尼举了举杯，“两人一主题，两位设计师按外形条件或者风格什么的来决定角色，女装几率50％。”  
史蒂夫耸了耸肩：“OK.”  
“……这么轻易？”  
“不违法乱纪也不伤风败俗，为什么不行？况且我本来就是个演员。”  
“高天尊一直想给你的杂志妆容画个猫眼眼线，你用武力把他赶出了化妆间。两次。”  
“……”  
托尼嗤笑了一声：“好吧，既然你敢冒这个风险，我乐见其成。最近会安排公关部门处理一下，比如你出席Faces可以办个募捐，给烧伤整形科捐点钱什么的。”  
“不，我希望在见面会之前都保密。”史蒂夫弯着唇角，“我想给巴基一个惊喜。”  
托尼的动作顿了顿，嘟囔着：“老天，老房子着火真可怕。”  
史蒂夫歪了歪头，看上去不太理解这句谚语。  
“Faces那个节目……”史塔克故意卖关子似的拖长了音，“资本构成很复杂，参与的人选也很……一言难尽。总之你要是想做点什么，小心点儿，那恐怕不是台普通的娱乐节目。”


	12. Chapter 12

巴基翻了翻床头的日程表，距离Faces开拍不到一个月。他手上没有其他安排，而自由又被朗姆洛剥夺了个干净。  
他从零食箱里随便掏出了一包，对着绿油油的包装袋撇嘴——秋葵干。上帝啊，他恨秋葵以及所有的绿色蔬菜，但在上节目之前的这段时间，他都得告别香辣小鱼干并且多加锻炼以便在真人秀上惊艳亮相。  
“所以当明星有什么好的。”巴基泄愤一样地嚼着秋葵干，“别人的喜爱永远伴随着不快乐的代价。假如我忙成史蒂夫那样，岂不是一年到头都别想吃点罪恶美食了。”  
他鼓着腮帮子嚼着蔬菜干，清脆的咀嚼音从嘴唇里漏出来。巴基晃了晃鼠标，从网上找了停播前的《Makeup》来看。  
“真人秀配零食，好样的巴恩斯，你可真像个无所事事的死宅。”  
  
其实不论是《Makeup》还是升级后的《Faces》，节目表现的重点并不在于嘉宾。如果说Faces的吸睛亮点是包括自己在内的小咖们，那Makeup里唯一可圈可点的就只剩参赛者的硬实力了。  
化妆是门技术，更是门艺术，特效化妆尤其如此。它是演员抽离自我意识的重要借力，某种意义上能赋予角色另一重灵魂，这也是为什么奥斯卡会有单独的最佳化妆奖。  
就拿自己在《情迷》里错失的彩蛋角色来说，虽然不想承认，但高天尊的妆面的确帮助他找到了角色定位。  
  
《Makeup》节目虽然惨遭腰斩，但确实捧红了两位平民化妆师，让他们有机会进军好莱坞。  
卡魔拉·泰坦就是其中一个，这位雷厉风行的紫发姑娘因S05E07《潘神之死》而出名。她将一个面容并不出色，甚至有点颓唐的男人化成了英俊版的潘神，不对称的半面妆晕染着彩绘的绿，在额头上勾画出一个栩栩如生的山羊角——这正好是巴基随意点开的这一集。  
此时的男人依然平庸，卡魔拉刚刚完成了底妆部分，正手用遮瑕膏修饰他的眉毛；名叫奎尔的男人动了动额头的肌肉，朝化妆师笑了笑，露出有点翘的门牙。  
这让巴基想起了原来的自己。  
这个原来，指的是成为猫化基因携带者之前。巴基叼着一截秋葵陷入了回忆，自己究竟是怎么上了贼船的？  
记忆模糊得要命，他连时间点都记不清了。五年前？还是七年前？反正自己应该只有十几岁。为什么向往网红明星？因为来钱快？他又是怎么到的那间一看就非正规的灰色医院，任凭那群人给自己进行改造的？  
巴基咬断一截秋葵。  
那段记忆里唯一鲜明的就是疼痛，余下的所有推论都可能是格式塔效应下的自圆其说。人类总是过度依赖大脑，而对它的研究又只停于皮毛。  
他叹了口气，有点烦心。  
此时响起的视频电话则让他的烦心程度更加深了些。  
“朗姆洛。”  
“小兔崽子。”对方的口气一如既往的不耐烦，眼神凶狠，“你在哪？把手机举起来转一圈。”  
巴基皱着眉，举着手机绕着亚特兰大的小公寓走了一圈。朗姆洛从鼻子里哼了一声，介于不屑与满意之间。  
“这次总算没出去惹事，啊哈？”朗姆洛点燃一根雪茄，“《Faces》快开拍了，主持人斯科特牵头组织了一个提前聚餐。那家伙在社交圈八面玲珑得很，是个不错的巴结对象。”  
巴基思考了一会儿，他看过《朗·说》和《朗的日常》，斯科特·朗的性格有点类似那只烦人的金毛，热情开朗到令人发指。  
“知道了，我会参加的。时间和地址你拿到以后发给我。”  
“在你邮箱。”朗姆洛咬着雪茄说，“同时发送的还有一份电子保密协议。”  
“保密协议？”巴基不解地重复着，“不就是一个真人秀？”  
“这就不是我们该探讨的了，小子。《Faces》的邀约名单至今还是秘密，没一个经纪人套得出来，而且那个Ragnark视觉特效公司也是业内出了名的不好惹。”朗姆洛冲他捏了捏拳头，“所以别在节目里惹出什么幺蛾子，不然把你和旺达都卖到‘游艇’去也赔不起。”  
巴基无声地攥了攥拳头。他敷衍了几句挂掉了视频，登录邮箱查收了邮件与协议，把聚餐的时间地点转发给了旺达。  
  
Nobu，纽约市，纽约州。  
1994年，罗伯特·德尼罗与厨师松久信幸在翠贝卡开了一家现代日本餐厅，命名为Nobu。如今遍布全球的Nobu餐厅已有21家，而位于纽约市的这家旗舰店依然是最棒的，名列美国最火爆的十大餐厅之一。  
巴基走进这家店的时候就一直在吸鼻子，微撅着嘴，看上去不怎么舒服。  
“是不是空调太冷而你穿的太少了？”旺达忧心忡忡地问。  
巴基今天穿了件骚包的透视装黑T配紧身牛仔裤，轻薄的面料下肌肉线条若隐若现。帅气归帅气，但日料店的冷气开得太足了，旺达系着丝巾都觉得冷风阵阵。  
“没有，兽化基因还挺抗冻的。”巴基小声说，“只是……老天，这里充斥着鱼生的味道，我有点扛不住本能了。”  
“噢对，这儿最著名的菜品就是生鱼片和味噌黑鳕鱼。”  
巴基咕哝着：“一会儿我要是忍不住，记得在餐桌底下掐我一把。”  
“很遗憾，今天这个聚餐不为助理开放。”旺达朝他耸了耸肩，“我们有个单独的小包间在隔壁，估计是为了保密工作。”  
巴基小声嘟囔着F开头的单词，在包厢门前和旺达挥了挥手。女孩冲他指了指手机，示意有事短信联系。  
他推开房门，空荡又奢华的包间里只坐了一个女孩。她扭头看过来，双手搭在椅背上，缀着银色亮片的眼线飞扬着向上，在眼尾拉出长长的一条线。  
“嗨～”她朝巴基笑着，舔了舔虎牙。  
——这女孩简直比自己还像猫。巴基抱以社交微笑，拉开距离她三把之外的椅子，冷静观察着状况。  
  
聚餐的到场顺序也是好莱坞的等级规则之一。一般来说咖位越高的到的会越晚，当然，营销亲和敬业人设的明星除外。  
现在距离晚餐开始还有十分钟，参加录制的人会逐次到场。这个包厢总共摆了十二把椅子，应该是涵盖了嘉宾、化妆师和主持人的。  
至于评委……Ragnark公司鲜少在这种社交场合露面，多半是不会来的。  
这么算下来，咖位最高的应该就是斯科特·朗了。  
巴基下意识折叠着餐巾纸思考着，有零星的客人推门走了进来，从衣着打扮上就知道他们的身份是来参赛的化妆师。这群自带小圈子氛围的人占据了大半张桌子聊了起来，巴基收敛着目光看了过去，视线停在一个身材火辣的棕发女孩身上。  
她面容姣好，五官极其深邃，大片的刺青从黑色吊带的边缘一直延伸到脖颈，脸上倒是干干净净的。她正和身边的男士说着什么，笑容张狂得有些放肆，让巴基皱了皱眉。  
——兽化者，无明显编号或标记，难以看出来自什么组织。  
他正陷入思考，一个纸团被丢到了他的手肘处。巴基疑惑地抬头，化着银色眼线的姑娘正冲他眨眼，他展开纸团，上面用口红写着时间和房间号。  
巴基：“……”  
出现了，极具好莱坞特色的“反正大家都很好看那不如随便睡睡”。  
他正苦恼如何拒绝，坐着的人们却都站起来向门口处涌了过去。巴基顺势也站了起来，把纸团丢进了角落的垃圾桶。  
是斯科特·朗。  
这位一直形象亲和的脱口秀主持人和每个人都握了手，对上巴基的时候笑容尤其灿烂，用的力气几乎在他的手上留下白印。  
这让巴基有些疑惑，他该把这个当做一个示好信号还是……  
“大家都请坐吧，不要拘谨。”斯科特坐到了主位上，“除了一位化妆师和忙碌的评委们没有到场之外，Faces的主创与嘉宾都到了。稍晚些我们还会迎来一位特殊嘉宾，他正是大家签下保密协议的那个原因，是我们节目的‘彩蛋’。”  
朗朝大家眨了眨眼睛，故弄玄虚里带着可爱：“《Faces》真的是个很棒的策划。事实上我对特效化妆一无所知，但总有人说我每次上节目都是化过特效妆的，因为我五十岁和二十岁长的一样。”  
大家适时地笑了起来。  
“《Faces》结合了我热爱的两项事物，我曾经非常荣幸地在百老汇参演过一部舞台剧。那是一份让人着迷的工作，真情流露，满怀热忱；而特效化妆则是个更酷的主意，它塑造了我们耳熟能详的所有超凡角色——不论是怪物还是英雄，化妆师的工作某种意义上就是‘造神’，你们是整个好莱坞不可或缺的一部分。”  
巴基扫了一圈化妆师们的表情，其中几个已经热泪盈眶了。  
穿着和服的侍者们鱼贯而入，端着各式各样的菜品放在客人们面前。巴基嗅出了几种昂贵的鱼生和上好鳕鱼，悄悄舔了舔嘴唇，对斯科特的好感直线上升。  
“……我认为你们的是电影幕后的英雄。”斯考特比了个很棒的手势，“事实上我从小就是电影迷，那时候的电影还远没有现在精良，不过英雄主题已经出现过了，那让所有男孩热血沸腾。”  
他说到这儿顿了顿，向门的方向瞥了一眼。  
“其实在进入这个圈子之前，我是个非常非常普通的单亲爸爸，可爱的小花生就是我全部的财富了。”斯科特浮现了一抹笑容，“我43岁那年惨遭公司裁员，万念俱灰的时候打开了视频网站，正好看到了一位新晋演员的采访。正是那位演员和他的一番话，让我下定决心去尝试做一位脱口秀主持人。”  
巴基的耳朵动了动，他听到门把手从外被拧开的声音。  
“他说‘不论早或晚，不论条件如何，你可以成为你想成为的任何人，但最重要的一点是……’”  
门被推开，众人的吸气声和小声尖叫充斥着整间小木屋。  
“最重要的一点，你要牢记你是自己的英雄。”  
西服三件套的金发男人走了进来，再自然不过地接上了话。斯科特站起来为他鼓掌，在场剩下的姑娘们攥着彼此的手几乎要晕厥过去了。  
“你们好，我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。《Faces》的特邀嘉宾。”  
他挑着眉眨了眨眼，方向正对小声咳嗽着的巴基。对方脸被呛得通红，富有生机的绿眼睛被惊讶点燃，恨恨地抛过来一个眼神。  
这让史蒂夫唇角的弧度更大了，他坐在了朗特意留出的、紧挨着主位的椅子上：“我建议给在座的各位都上一瓶冰镇巴黎水，这天气实在是太热了。”  
“当然没问题，这是个绝妙的提议。”  
巴基举着巴黎水咕咚咕咚地灌着，狼狈地冲他飞了个眼刀。皮糙肉厚的金毛装没看见，用眼神示意斯科特宣布开席。  
心情颇不平静的猫科狠狠切割着盘里的鳕鱼。  
——耍什么帅啊，七年前的采访就把演讲技能点满了，什么“牢记你是自己的英雄”，以为人人都是星光加身的A咖兼超警队长吗？  
巴基抬头看了一眼，被腹诽的对象正不经意地敲着耳屏，嘴唇微动，一看就是在动用Silence传消息。  
果然，不过两秒钟，史蒂夫的声音炸在他的耳朵里。  
“我更想当你的英雄。”  
巴基：“……”  
这鱼吃不下去了，他牙酸，想咬人。  



	13. Chapter 13

巴基咬着叉子开始思索他是不是错过了什么环节。  
没记错的话，他上次只是答应了和这只金毛成为纯洁的聊友，互相交换关于兽化和好莱坞的牢骚，怎么今天他就敢在大庭广众下跟他用Silence暧昧耳语了？  
犬科都是这么自来熟且得寸进尺的生物吗？  
巴基听着身边几个小明星压低了的赞美声，把手里的叉子甩出了花，嘟囔着什么话——他可没敢开Silence，这件事搅得自己脑子不太清楚，言多必失。  
可怜的史蒂夫只好不动声色地抻长脖子，试图解读来自猫咪的神秘唇语，可惜不太成功。  
  
宴席结束后，斯科特依然微笑着和每个人道了别。巴基终于松了一口气，准备快速溜走。  
“请留步，巴恩斯先生。”朗在其余人离场后叫住了他，“分组情况已经出了，由于你和罗杰斯先生一组，当天的录制里绝对会成为镜头最多的搭档。所以，我认为你们有必要多聊聊，今天可是个难得的机会。你之后还有安排吗？”  
巴基张开嘴：“我……”  
“啊，我助理已经向马克西莫夫小姐确认过了。”斯科特笑容灿烂，“我想你要说的是‘没问题’？”  
巴基：“……”  
“既然如此我就不打扰你们了。”斯科特向史蒂夫和巴基点头示意，“你们慢慢聊。”  
主持人先生飞速地走到了门口，在巴基的身后冲史蒂夫手舞足蹈地用胳膊和头比了个心，挤眉弄眼地比出了“加油”的口型。  
门咔哒一声关上了，世界恢复了安静。  
“坐下吧。”史蒂夫托着腮看他，“多聊聊？”  
巴基用腿勾开已经收拾好的椅子，假装镇定：“有什么好聊的……”  
单纯的犬科思考了一下，认为猫科的这句话是在表达自己的不满。他追本溯源，回忆起了自己曾经犯下的过错。  
“是我的错。”史蒂夫斩钉截铁地说，“你在接受检查的时候，我说过要一直等你却没做到，我愿意接受任何惩罚，来吧。”  
巴基噎了一下。好吧，是他没有拿捏好自己的语气，其实刚刚的话是个疑问句，没有反讽的意思。  
不过既然史蒂夫提起了这件事，有整人的机会，猫科绝不放过。  
他起身走到了角落处，蹲下来打开了小冰柜的门，对着样式不同的小酒壶沉思着——虽然每个上面都贴着好看的纸质标签，但巴恩斯对日文一窍不通。  
史蒂夫的视线从背后黏黏糊糊地跟上来，停在巴基那件该死的透视T恤和低腰牛仔裤之间——那里露出了一截小麦色的腰，又窄又韧，肌肉线条流畅又漂亮，一路延伸到仔裤的裤腰，再往下就是弧度完美的火辣屁股……  
他鼻腔里一阵血气上涌，轻咳着移开了视线。  
巴基抱着五个小酒瓶走了回来，随手拿过一个精致的玻璃杯，在史蒂夫炽热的目光下拔开了每个盖子，各倒了一部分在玻璃杯里。  
“你说过自己有四倍的代谢能力，醉酒时间非常短。”巴基把玻璃杯推到了史蒂夫面前，“混合的日式酒，敢挑战一下吗？”  
老实的犬科举起了玻璃杯，杯中的液体因为混合的原因并不清澈，看上去像杯无害的米汤。  
“敢。”史蒂夫说着，把杯沿抵在唇边，眼神真诚，“但我必须提前告诉你，我喝醉很容易失控，而且记忆会断片。”  
“没关系，Nobu是完全私密的酒店，狗仔进不来的。况且山姆和旺达就在隔壁的小包间。”  
——不就是话多了点，智商少了点嘛，其实也还挺可爱的。  
巴基双手交叉枕在脑后，嘴角挂着懒散的微笑，毫无心理负担。  
  
隔壁的小包间人走茶凉，只剩下两位助理进行着一场语言上的拉锯战。  
“我觉得应该你去。”山姆点着桌子说，“你是个可爱女孩，他们不会怪罪你打断了他们的谈话——感谢上天，那必须得是谈话不能是别的什么。而我就不一样了，我很可能会被暴打一顿！你家巴基看我的眼神特别像要扑麻雀的猫，充满了狡诈与凶狠。”  
旺达把头摇得像拨浪鼓：“不不不，我才不去。我可不相信这两个血气方刚的男人正在好好‘谈话’。万一我进去了，你家史蒂夫连裤子都脱了怎么办？我还这么年轻，可不想被灭口。”  
“史蒂夫这么正直善良的人不可能干出这种事！”  
“你都能拿‘狡诈’和‘凶狠’这两个词来形容世界第一好的巴基了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯也完全有可能是个伪君子！”  
两个人互相瞪视着，仿佛下一秒就要跳起来为维护自家偶像而跟对方拼命。空气里火星四溅，房间里一片宁静，他们对视了半分钟后，齐刷刷地叹了口气。  
山姆·威尔逊双手抱着头：“詹姆斯·巴恩斯的公关团队谁负责？我觉得有必要提前跟他们接洽一下。”  
旺达摸着自己的额头：“巴基没有专业的公关团队。从前都是些小新闻，朗姆洛就能摆平，但是他最近在忙别的事……”  
“所以经纪人的工作你在做。”  
“基本上是这样的。”  
“上帝啊。”山姆长长地怪叫了一声，“这他妈真是太糟糕了。”  
急促的敲门声响了起来，门外的人似乎耐心耗尽，又快又重地砸着门板，模糊的声音传进房间里。  
“旺达！哦操你消停会儿……威尔逊！快开门！”  
山姆的职业雷达让他弹跳着跑过去开了门，紧接着倒吸一口凉气几乎让自己窒息而亡。  
麻烦，天大的麻烦。麻烦精詹姆斯·巴恩斯和喝醉了酒、毫无理智的史蒂夫“合二为一”的全美第一号大麻烦。  
山姆把他们推进了包间，用身体死死堵住门，仿佛这样就能堵住无孔不入的八卦。  
“怎么回事！他喝了多少？”  
“就一杯！我拿今天吃的黑鳕鱼发誓就他妈的一杯！”  
  
我们都知道，詹姆斯·巴恩斯是个能独自扛过融合期的坚强小伙，但他现在真的想哭了，那杯酒的作用实在是超出了预期并衍生为了一场灾难。  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯喝得并不快，看上去表情也不痛苦，只是放下了杯子就开始沉默发呆。巴基盯着他的脸，那张被各大杂志追捧的脸慢慢浮现了一种红，从脖颈开始，缓慢地攀爬到下颌、颧骨、额头、耳尖。他看上去像在大号热水壶里跑了个澡，呼吸开始粗重，眼神无意识地在房间里瞟着，带着浓浓的疑惑。  
巴基咬着下唇看他，在那双要命的蓝眼睛前挥了挥手。  
“嗨？还好吗？醉了？”  
那双眼睛“咻”地盯着他的手不动了，顺着手腕看上去，直到正正对上巴基的眼睛。  
巴基不自觉地抖了一下，像是被他的眼神烫着了。他看见史蒂夫掀了掀嘴唇，想说什么却打了个酒嗝，眼泪汪汪的。  
这让巴基忍不住笑了，有点奶气的笑声在房间里回响着。他捂着胃，直到另一个有点委屈的声音传过来：“你什么时候跟我回家呀？”  
巴基的笑声卡住了，像盘质量欠佳的老磁带。  
史蒂夫又打了一个嗝：“我在Tahiti买了独栋别墅，旁边也有一家Nobu。是我让斯科特定在这家饭店的，很高兴你喜欢吃……”  
巴基的眼睛带了点惊恐：“你买房……跟我喜欢吃Nobu有什么关系？”  
“猫科爱吃鱼啊！必须要让猫猫吃鱼的。”史蒂夫低头开始掰着手指数，“我还定制了人形可以用的猫爬架、又小又舒服的纸箱、Loro Piana的顶级羊毛线球还有各种顶级牌子的牛奶。”  
他数到这儿抬起头，语气认真地要命：“我对着Google把‘猫咪喜欢什么’的前十页检索结果汇集成表格一样一样买完了，你什么时候来我家啊？”  
巴基有种夺门而逃的冲动。他这么想的也这么做了，但超警出身的史蒂夫·罗杰斯抢先一步扑倒了猎物，动作奇快，感谢上天他还记得把自己的手垫在冷硬的木地板上没让巴基摔出个脑震荡。  
“老天，你醉得比上次厉害太多了。”  
巴基有点慌了，他被禁锢在地板和史蒂夫该死的完美身体之间，四面受敌。  
而犬科超警只是撑在他身上急促地喘着气，胸膛剧烈起伏，一遍遍地舔着唇，好像正压着一根热腾腾的肉骨头。  
“巴基。”他小声叫着，表示自己还认得清人，“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，我……”  
巴基快准狠地捂住了史蒂夫那张嘴。他隐约猜到了这男人要表达的意思，结合一下上下文，那绝对会是他承担不起的话。  
史蒂夫只好眨眼，扇形的睫毛打出一片阴影。  
然后巴基的掌心就传来了一阵湿热的触感，爱干净的猫科瞬间撒开了手炸起毛：“史蒂夫·罗杰斯你有病啊！”  
作怪的舌头刚刚被犬科收了回去，他歪歪头，倒是没打算说那句重磅炸弹一样的话了，而是拉着巴基跪坐起来，攥住了他的两个手腕。  
“耶稣他妈的基督啊！五分钟差不多了吧，你的代谢失灵了吗！”  
“我没试过喝那么多种混合起来的。”史蒂夫理直气壮地说，“大概……还得一会儿。”  
巴基试图挣脱但无果，他得承认不论是兽态还是人态，这家伙的力气都比他更胜一筹。于是他只好死死盯着手腕，看着大金毛到底要把自己的手放在哪儿——  
答案很快揭晓了。是那对形状完美、饱满又有弹性的胸肌。  
史蒂夫在喝酒之前就脱下了西装外套和马甲，身上只剩了件真丝衬衫。肌肉的热度透过薄薄的布料传到巴基手心，现在他的脸比喝了酒的史蒂夫还红。  
“你……”他用力回撤自己的手，然后又被更大的力气扣在史蒂夫的胸肌上。那两大块能开卡车的肌肉软硬适中，弹性好得要命。巴基舔了舔嘴唇，鬼迷心窍地揉捏了一把——那儿像有磁力似的牢牢吸住了他的手，让他根本不想松开。  
“Google说的对。”史蒂夫点点头，“猫科抗拒不了踩奶。”  
巴基想大吼大叫，想冲他嚷嚷说自己才不是那种轻易会被诱惑的猫，但事实是他对史蒂夫的胸肌爱不释手。  
对方扣着他手腕的力度早就撤了，现在只是虚虚地圈着；而自己则像个下流胚一样掐揉着史蒂夫的胸。如果这个金发甜心是位女士的话，那他早就因为性骚扰被抓进警察局了，可该死的他才是被强迫的那个！  
巴基的手指在胸肌上按压着，凹陷慢慢回弹，他忍不住加了点力气囫囵揉捏着，天性逐渐战胜了理智，情况往失控的那根线大踏步前进着。  
史蒂夫的喘息更加粗重了，他低下头，用自己的额头抵着巴基的；犬科对猫科的溺爱是带有小小野心的，罗杰斯舔着嘴唇，非常缓慢地朝另一双嘴唇靠近……  
“操！”  
意识到危险的猫科矫健地跳了起来，短暂地逃离了掌控并顺利冲出了包厢的门；犬科紧随其后跳起来，用双手箍住巴基的腰，瞬间变身成一块儿超大号又热气腾腾的牛皮糖，跌跌撞撞地跟着巴基“摔”进了隔壁包厢。  
  
山姆和旺达看着“扭打”在一起的两人——主要是史蒂夫在扭而巴基在打，无语凝噎。  
“我从没见过他能醉这么长时间。”山姆摸着下巴，狐疑地看向巴基，“你是不是给酒里加了什么料？”  
惨遭金毛用鼻梁疯狂蹭着后颈的巴基一脸生无可恋：“我明知那个房间只有我和他，我图什么？自虐？”  
实干派的旺达在小料柜里翻出了蜂蜜，迅速用温水沏开递给巴基。巴基举着杯子，艰难地在史蒂夫怀里转了个身。  
“喝了。”  
“不喝。”  
“……我喂你行不行？”  
“嘴对嘴那种。”  
巴基运了运气。  
“不可能。听着，你不喝我这辈子都不会去塔希提。”  
史蒂夫嘟起嘴，看样子试图继续讨价还价。山姆忍无可忍地冲了过来，撸起袖子掐着史蒂夫的下巴把水灌了下去。  
  
时针又一次划过十二，史蒂夫从桌子上抬起头，额头被硌出搞笑的红印。那双蓝眼睛艰难地聚焦了一会儿，疑惑地看向身边的山姆。  
“巴基呢？”  
“走了。”  
“那我怎么了……？”  
山姆举着伏特加的瓶子，语气冷酷：“逼猫踩奶，身败名裂。”


	14. Chapter 14

纽约市的夜色里多了两个狂奔的身影。一男一女，一前一后。男人跑步的姿势矫健又优雅，女孩则多了点狼狈和气喘吁吁——即使旺达穿的是HOZ的平底鞋，普通人类和兽化者的体力还是差得太远。  
“巴基！差、差不多了，别跑了。”  
旺达停了下来，撑着大腿喊他。前方已经没入黑暗的人影调头跑了回来，见没人从Nobu里追出来，终于长长地舒了一口气。  
“这实在是——”巴基用手指抓着自己的凌乱的棕发，“太糟糕了。”  
“是啊，我从没见你这么狼狈过。”旺达拍着自己的脸颊，这个时节的纽约即使入了夜也闷热得不行，“不过我觉得史蒂夫·罗杰斯……”  
旺达拉长了音，见巴基并没有恼羞成怒的意思，才小心翼翼地接着说：“他是真的很在意你。”  
“你是想说他真的喜欢我。”巴基毫不留情地戳破，唇角下压，“我知道，而我对他……该死的，那是更糟糕的事情。”  
旺达没有吭声。她理解巴基的敏感多疑与缺乏安全感，他和史蒂夫·罗杰斯之间的进展太快，性格与地位差距又实在大得吓人。  
巴基用手机叫了一辆Uber。  
“对了，Faces的宣发工作是不是该开始了？”  
旺达被问得一愣，翻了翻手机里的日程文件。  
“官方的宣发已经开始了，不过打的噱头是‘完全惊喜’，所以应该不需要你的账号转发之类的。”  
巴基低吼了一声，有点烦躁：“我讨厌未知，那会让猫科的好奇心不断加重。Faces这个节目还没开拍就已经搞出了这么多意外，我不想参加了。”  
旺达叹了口气：“要我提醒你一遍违约金的数额吗？”  
“噢操，我忘了我已经签过合同了。”巴基捂着脸哀嚎一声，“绝对定是史蒂夫·罗杰斯把我的脑子搞乱了，他一出现准保让我心神不宁，真他妈糟糕。”  
  
“Welcome to Faces！”  
开拍的时间不可能因内心的抗拒而退后，所以巴基不情不愿地来到了拍摄现场。  
这儿还是纽约，财大气粗的制作组搭建了一个封闭式的取景地，装修风格朴素得吓人——保留了大部分材质的原色，水泥、石块与木头。北端是堆砌着特效化妆材料的临时仓库，南端装修出了一个精美的舞台，和取景地的风格大相径庭，走得是中世纪宫廷风的路子。  
那舞台让巴基想起了《情迷》里本该属于自己的角色，他气愤地转了个身，正好和无声走到他背后的史蒂夫打了个照面。  
这简直是让他更气愤了。该死的金发犬科，虽然从聚餐之后就再也没跟他联络过，但不管什么时候，只要打开电脑或者手机并连上那该死的wifi，这家伙的脸就会出现在任何一个巴基看得到的地方。  
英俊温柔，笑容温柔得人畜无害。  
史蒂夫被巴基气鼓鼓的眼神瞪了一眼，心虚地摸了摸鼻梁。他并非抽不出时间找巴基道歉——他从山姆那儿得知了自己醉酒时干的事，那简直愚蠢得无可救药。但每当他打开手机或Silence时，史蒂夫就犹豫了。  
他的脑海里有两个小人叽叽喳喳着。  
一个说：“你本来就想对他说那些话做那些事。”  
另一个说：“是的没错。”  
“巴基。”他小声叫着，深吸了口气，“我是来和你道歉的。上次我喝多了以后……做了很多混账的事情，我希望你别介意。我愿意做任何事来换你的原谅。”  
巴基抿着嘴在他脸上扫了一圈，底妆掩盖不住他隐隐发青的眼圈，这家伙估计几个小时前还在赶通告。  
Faces是封闭式拍摄，摄制组给每个成员安排了住宿。忙成陀螺的A咖不但没去房间休息，反而第一时间跑来找自己道歉。  
——其实那也不是他的错啊，酒是自己兑的。  
巴基难得良心发现，朝史蒂夫勾起唇角：“你回答我一个问题，我就原谅你。”  
“你说。”  
“你喝醉了说的话是真的吗？”巴基眼神闪动着，“Tahiti的房子、猫爬架、毛线球什么的。”  
史蒂夫噎住了。他看着巴基的脸，特意修过的鬓角和眉毛让他漂亮的要命，透亮的绿色双眼像所有小孩梦想拥有的玻璃珠。笑纹弯弯绕绕的，从眼尾一路蜿蜒到自己的心尖。  
“是的。”他听见自己的声音，远比想象中要冷静，“都是真的，我全部准备了。但是你不要有压力，我耐心很好。”  
巴基没有立刻接话，沉默在他们之间流动着，所过之处却似乎有种冰封破碎的声响。  
“瞧瞧，‘美女’与‘野兽’在这儿呢。”  
轻佻的女声横插进他们之间，巴基与史蒂夫默契地咳了一声转过头，看向走到他们身边的两个人。  
一男一女，都是外貌另类又出色的风格。  
棕发女人依然穿着吊带，纹身在白皙的皮肤上张牙舞爪着——是聚餐时的那个兽化者，巴基还记得她叫瓦妮莎。她拎着巨大的化妆箱，嘴里嚼着泡泡糖，说完这句话后就吹出了一个粉红色的泡泡。  
至于她身边的男人则完全是个陌生的面孔。苍白、清瘦、面容英俊但眼神有点儿阴鸷，微微上抬的下巴带着高傲，穿着考究的衬衫马甲与西裤，看上去比他和史蒂夫更像明星。  
“瓦妮莎，来自热情的圣地亚哥。”  
“洛基。”男人惜字如金，说了个名字后就闭上了嘴，眼神在他们两个身上转来转去。  
“我们两个负责你们的特效化妆。”瓦妮莎耸了耸肩，踢了两个塑料椅子过来，示意史蒂夫和巴基坐下，“虽然没想到节目组把我和这个聚餐都不愿意来的怪胎分成了一组，但我们得好好合作。”  
巴基和史蒂夫对视了一眼，只好坐下来。  
“主题是什么？”史蒂夫问，他还记得托尼给他透露的那些。  
“反叛的‘美女与野兽’。”  
瓦妮莎的眼神在他们两个脸上打转：“所以现在我们要选出贝儿公主和野兽王子的演员。”  
她看向洛基，摊着手：“事先声明，我是兽化者，应该由我来化‘野兽’，没问题吧？”  
“无所谓。”洛基偏头，“正好我是美人。”  
仨人齐刷刷地被噎了一下，瓦妮莎翻了个白眼，试图心平气和：“那既然化妆分配没问题，就剩角色了。”  
洛基挑着眉毛，冲巴基伸出手指：“我要他。”  
瓦妮莎不赞同地皱起了眉：“詹姆斯是典型的东欧风情面孔，不是很符合大众的审美。但罗杰斯是金发碧眼的美国甜心，而且为了节目效果，我们应该让咖位更高的那个来女装，吸睛效果好。”  
洛基双手抱在胸前：“詹姆斯在我心里更符合美人的气质，而且我讨厌金发碧眼。”  
史蒂夫点点头发言：“没错，巴基比我漂亮多了。”  
巴基：“……”  
他不着痕迹地踢了下史蒂夫的小腿，冲他闭着嘴巴摇摇头，敲了敲耳屏。史蒂夫的Silence里传来巴基的气音：“闻得出瓦妮莎是什么种类吗？她给我的感觉不太好。”  
史蒂夫耸动着鼻翼，专注地捕捉着空气里的气味。  
“像狼。”史蒂夫的回应响在巴基的耳朵里，“或者豺，攻击性比较强的科属。”  
瓦妮莎和洛基的争吵还在继续，喋喋不休的刻薄话从两张嘴巴里冒出来。巴基的视线停在瓦妮莎锁骨下方的纹身上，露出来的部分有点儿像章鱼的触角，大半部分藏在线条火辣的胸脯上，被吊带挡得严严实实。  
他隐约觉得有点眼熟，但思考了半天也没想出答案。身边纹身的人可太多了，图案又总是大同小异。  
“我们去舞台那边看看吧。”史蒂夫的声音又传了过来，“看起来他们一时半会儿争不出来。”  
巴基点了点头，跟史蒂夫一起从化妆师的眼皮下溜走了。  
  
Faces拍摄基地的安检极其严格，狗仔没有混入其中的可能。搭建好的舞台又远离核心区域，其他的选手和嘉宾们都忙于特效化妆的部分，而看起来瓦妮莎和洛基决定用这一天来互相说服。  
没人注意到最有名气的A咖正和一个不那么出挑的网红坐在这儿——舞台的侧目条，前面被墨绿色的丝绒幕布挡得严严实实。  
史蒂夫深吸了一口气。  
他喜欢这样的氛围，没有晃眼的镜头，没有刺耳的语言叫嚣着“你们不般配”，也没有过激粉丝让人恼火的追逐。  
只有巴基，坐在他身边一条腿曲着，另一条腿从舞台上伸下来晃悠着的巴基。  
“有想法吗？”  
——有，想养猫。  
史蒂夫压下真实想法：“什么？”  
“怎么演啊。”巴基的语气似乎在责怪他明知故问，“演戏我并不在行。反叛的《美女与野兽》，实话说……我连原本的故事都记不清楚了。”  
史蒂夫沉思了一会儿。  
“贝儿的父亲不小心闯进了野兽的领地，被囚禁在野兽的城堡。为了救出父亲，贝儿答应与野兽同居。开始她一心想逃走，过的并不快乐，找到机会逃走时却遇到了凶狠的狼群。野兽及时出现解救了贝儿，自己却受了伤。后来，配角加斯顿因为追求贝儿失败，而设计让村民一起杀死野兽。已经爱上野兽的贝儿伤心的亲吻了死去的恋人。而野兽则因为这个吻解除了诅咒，重新复活并变回了王子。”  
“啊哈，集合了囚禁、美人、身份翻转和真爱之吻元素的经典童话。”巴基理了理头发，“那么主题里的反叛又是什么意思？是不是代表着我们可以抛下原有的梗概，重新构建这个的故事？”  
“嗯，没错。评委最终要进行综合打分，一半给特效化妆，另一半是要看舞台剧的效果。据说为了节目效果，迷你剧的时长会控制在二十分钟内，所以我认为只选一个片段表现就可以。放在原版故事里，绝对是结局最打动人，至于反叛的话，或许可以从反转角色或者颠覆结局来试试？”  
“你的意思是——”巴基歪着头，“让贝儿替野兽死亡，用真爱之吻复活；或者贝儿在野兽死后投奔富商，让童话彻底变成黑童话。”  
“完全正确。”史蒂夫微笑着，“毕竟《Faces》的受众不是热爱迪士尼的孩子们，成人完全有欣赏黑童话的能力。”  
“你可真是个坏家伙。”猫科眯起眼睛，“但这绝对是个天才主意。”  
史蒂夫的喉咙滚了滚。巴基吐出“Bad guy”的唇形性感到犯规，他从飞机上急匆匆下来后本来就没喝水，现在干渴得像被火焰灼烧。  
一些片段浮现在他的脑海里。巴基红着脸，眼睛亮得像星星；而他抵着巴基的额头，鼻息相交，距离日思夜想的双唇只有不到一拳的距离……  
他知道那不是野梦，那绝对是醉酒时的真实记忆；而现在是个昏暗又暧昧的绝佳场合，犬科开始酝酿他邪恶的计划。  
“要不要彩排一下？”  
史蒂夫不着痕迹地把手抵在钢架上，把巴基困在自己的怀抱与墙角之间。  
“彩排什么？”巴基眼都不眨，看上去没有发现史蒂夫的小动作。  
“美女与野兽——”史蒂夫慢慢靠近，声音带着诱哄，“最后的那一幕，真爱之吻……”  
巴基似笑非笑地看着他，手指无意识地在舞台地板上画圈。他没有向前靠，但也没跳起来揍他，只是快速地舔了下嘴唇，诱人的舌尖一闪而过。  
史蒂夫的喉结滚了滚，把这当成了一个默许的信号。于是他带着笑极其缓慢地凑向巴基，等待着吻上去的甜蜜或者停在咫尺的迎头痛击，他都能甘之如饴——  
“唰。”  
面前的幕布被人拉开了，史蒂夫与巴基弹跳起来和自己的化妆师们撞了个正着。三个人惊讶地张大了嘴，只有洛基保持着冷淡人设但很明显地挑了下眉。  
“噢，实在抱歉。”瓦妮莎磕磕绊绊地说，“我们……讨论好了，但是找了你们好久，我也、也没想到你们在这儿……”  
女孩漂亮的黄色眼睛在他们身上转来转去，满脸写着八卦。  
“彩排。”巴基理直气壮地说，“彩排美女与野兽的最后一幕，野兽在吻到美女前的最后一秒会被暴打，这就是我们初步定下的‘反叛主题’，必须先让史蒂夫练习一下反应速度。”  
“没错，是这样的。”史蒂夫看上去比他还淡定，充分体现了影帝的职业素养。  
“噢——”瓦妮莎抑扬顿挫地应了一声，“那是我们打扰了。没关系，我和洛基先去画草稿，你们继续。”  
瓦妮莎悻悻地放下了幕布，和洛基一起往回走着，从低腰热裤的兜里掏出了手机。  
“Faces录制现场禁止通讯。”洛基目不斜视地说，“你在违规。”  
“只要贵公子不上报给导演，我就保证不会被发现。”瓦妮莎朝他眨眼，“我实在是——突然很想我家甜心。”  
  
电话响了两三声后被接通。  
“喂宝贝，不是在拍摄？他出问题了？”  
“房间里的大象总是让人看不见，嗯哼？”瓦妮莎关上隔间的门，压低了声音，“Non-reproducible Gemini，我们控制了‘伴星’这么多年，猜猜看谁是他忍不住亲近的‘天狼’？”  
朗姆洛按灭了手中的雪茄。  
“你找到他了？谁才是那颗藏在好莱坞的天狼星？”  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。但没有十足的把握，所以——”瓦妮莎的眼神落到了远处的舞台上，“请求执行NG计划。”


	15. Chapter 15

巴基和史蒂夫目送着两位化妆师离开，长舒了一口气。犬科伸手又拉上了幕布，期期艾艾地说：“那、继续吗？”  
“继续个屁。”巴基撇嘴，“把脸凑过来让我打啊？”  
“也不是不行。”史蒂夫小声说，“你轻点打，我恢复能力很快的，半小时内就能见人了。”  
巴基捂了捂脸，这个傻兮兮的金毛每天都能给他新惊喜。他不自觉地伸手在对方的头发上揉了一把——A咖先生今天没打发胶，柔软的金发吻过他敏感的指缝，让人有点儿心猿意马。  
史蒂夫眯着眼睛冲他笑，昏暗的光线模糊了所有的不快乐。他悄悄抬起手扣在巴基的后脑勺，捋着发丝到后颈，在他的耳后轻轻抓了抓。  
巴基缩着肩膀咕噜了一声，像只被撸得舒服了的猫。红晕从耳尖蔓延到耳根，他咬着嘴唇把史蒂夫的手拉下来，掐了掐他的手心。  
“别在这儿呆着了，去找化妆师吧。”巴基生硬地转移了话题，“节目比较重要。”  
“那拍摄结束后，野兽还能亲到美人吗？”  
巴基撩开幕布，扔了一句“看你表现”后大踏步地走了。  
  
化妆师的休息区域是单独的小隔间，虽然只有几平米，但用来放置化妆箱和两把小椅子还是绰绰有余的。巴基找了一圈，没看见洛基，倒是在角落发现了贴着“瓦妮莎”字条的房间。  
他走上去敲了敲门。等了几秒后，女孩打开了门，眼神里带着浓重的惊讶。  
“啊，排练完了？”  
巴基心虚地摸了摸鼻梁：“嗯，看到洛基了吗？我说来问问化妆角色分配的事。”  
“不知道去哪了，他在这个拍摄基地似乎有别的朋友。”瓦妮莎侧身把他让了进来，巴基坐到了其中一把椅子上。  
临时搭建的桌子上凌乱地扔着草稿纸，字迹潦草，图样复杂。化妆品东倒西歪地被放置在桌子上，色彩让人眼花缭乱。  
小隔间还充斥着新鲜的烟草味，瓦妮莎把裤兜里的东西更往里塞了塞，这当然逃不过巴基的眼睛——那是个立体的长方形，很明显是个手机。在签过保密合同的拍摄现场里，这样的举动未免出格得有些过分。  
但巴基反而很欣赏她。  
叛逆、豪爽，不惜暴露弱点也要我行我素。有弱点的人容易被看透，稍加利诱就能控制；而像洛基那样满身秘密，连话都不爱多说的人，往往是巴基最想敬而远之的对象。  
“所以你们的讨论结果是什么？”  
巴基微笑着问，他对可爱的女孩总是很有耐心。  
“唔，我争不过那个狡诈的家伙。”瓦妮莎坐在巴基对面，膝盖与他相碰，夸张地摊开手，“商量的结果仍然是由你出演‘美人’，史蒂夫·罗杰斯出演‘野兽’。不过我们还没有征求你俩的意见，所以……”  
瓦妮莎凑过来眨着眼睛，瞪着兽化者中也罕见的亮橙色瞳孔。  
“所以，也许你不介意替我争取一下出演‘野兽’？”  
“我？”巴基看上去有点意外，“但你……并没有问罗杰斯的意见啊。”  
“需要吗？”瓦妮莎歪了歪头，“我觉得罗杰斯会不会有意见，他看上去就像你的猫咪保育员。”  
“噢，老天，这比喻真糟糕到家了。”巴基撑着额头苦笑，“好吧好姑娘，我没法拒绝你。你是希望我告诉洛基我不想出演美人？”  
“或者相反的，让你成为真正的野兽。”瓦妮莎的脸上洋溢古灵精怪的笑容，朝他勾勾手，“想不想听听我打算怎么做？”  
巴基耸了耸肩，把耳朵凑近瓦妮莎的红唇。  
“梦想。”  
“失败。”  
“十八。”  
“雨夜。”  
“纸箱。”  
“二。”  
“爱心。”  
“短租房。”   
“单车。”  
她轻念单词的声音像某种蛊惑人心的妖精，巴基的瞳孔越来越涣散，手脚不自觉地抖动着，仿佛一直在陷阱中拼命挣扎的猎物。但深渊毫不留情地吸住了这只猫，只剩一只银灰色的爪还艰难地扒着地表。  
深渊轻飘飘地给了他最后一击。  
瓦妮莎张开嘴，舌尖抵着上牙正准备发声，一阵敲门声响了起来。  
“操。”瓦妮莎小声咒骂着，匆匆念了一个“七”，装作没事人似的打开了门——金光闪闪的麻烦，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
“巴基在这儿？”他越过女孩往后看，看见在椅子上垂着头的棕发男人，忍不住皱起眉，“他怎么了？”  
瓦妮莎下意识往后退了两步，史蒂夫的气场让她忍不住瑟缩——假如他真是“天狼”，这就能说得通了，纯血一代种对二代兽化者的压制是毫无疑问的。  
“他过来想问我角色分配是什么，但……你知道应该能看出来，我的状态有点不稳定。”瓦妮莎指了指颜色更加鲜亮的眼睛，“可能是荷尔蒙影响，巴基有点不舒服，我就让他坐在这儿休息了一会儿。”  
史蒂夫走到巴基面前，他看上去对外界一点儿反应都没有。他轻声叫着他的名字，半跪下来去碰巴基的手。肌肤相碰的那一瞬间，巴基从喉咙里挤出了一声低吼，那吼声里带着烦躁与痛苦，让史蒂夫瞳孔紧缩——  
下一秒，巴基整个人扑到了史蒂夫的怀里。双臂死死地圈着脖子，长腿夹在他腰间，突如其来的重量险些让犬科超警向后栽倒，好在他腰力惊人，及时调整了重心。  
“嘿，巴基？詹姆斯？”史蒂夫有点儿结巴，但他换来的回应只是类似猫咪的可怜咕噜声。史蒂夫移动着视线，巴基头顶的棕色发丝下似乎有什么毛茸茸的东西正往外顶着。  
猫耳。巴基猝不及防地进入了兽化期。  
这实在有够糟糕。但更糟糕的是他感受到了自己体内的躁动——熟悉极了，前几天刚刚被延缓剂压制的兽化状态再次重演，而现在他的怀里还搂着一只不稳定的猫。  
史蒂夫深吸一口气，朝瓦妮莎说：“你最好对这一切保持沉默，不然以你的兽化者身份，我有办法让你在好莱坞找不到任何一份特效化妆的工作。”  
瓦妮莎看见了他口中的犬牙，瑟缩似的点了点头，任由史蒂夫把巴基抱了出去。  
休息室离拍摄基地的后门不算远，史蒂夫强撑着理智分别给斯科特、托尼和山姆打了电话。让他们临时换两个人来对付《Faces》第一期节目，而山姆则负责开着车到拍摄基地来接走他们。  
“老天，这他妈又是怎么回事？”  
山姆手忙脚乱地把两个不稳定的兽化者塞进了后座，尽量把眼睛从他们死死交握的手上移开——抛去十指相扣这个暧昧的姿势不提，手背上凸起的青筋已经暴露了他们半兽化的状态。  
“有个狼科兽化者，她影响了巴基，而巴基……似乎又影响了我。虽然这有点说不通，但我也不明白是什么原因。”  
巴基半躺在后座上蜷缩成一团，把史蒂夫的大腿当成了枕头，双手拽着裤子上的布料，抖动得有点吓人。他的喉咙里一直发出野兽进攻时那种低哑的呼噜声，但四肢却用力往腹部紧缩着，史蒂夫只好轻轻摸着他的头发，按摩着巴基紧绷的后颈。  
“所以我们去哪儿？”山姆发动车子，“要送你们去S.H.I.E.L.D.吗？”  
“不，最近三天是预备役转正的时间。去年有个视兽化者为怪物的极端分子闯进了基地，所以今年S.H.I.E.L.D.全面禁严，连手机信号都切断了。”史蒂夫按压着太阳穴，兽性的部分有些压抑不住了，“去我的安全屋，剩下的都拜托你了。”  
山姆踩了一脚刹车——在即将闯红灯的边缘，他不可置信地回头看了一眼史蒂夫：“你认真的？你要带着这只娇滴滴的猫咪进那个次级振金做成的、与其称作安全屋不如叫安全胶囊旅馆的小房子？上帝啊，你三年前就摆脱这个了！”  
“是的。”史蒂夫轻轻拍着巴基的后背，“我能控制自己不伤人，但猫科的状态我不了解。我也不放心丢巴基一个人在那里，缺少陪伴的猫科会患上抑郁。”  
山姆狠狠踩了一脚油门：“巴基·巴恩斯果然是个麻烦！”  
“他不是麻烦！”史蒂夫迅速回击，像被侵犯了领地的恶犬，“他是可爱本身，只是遇见了点不可控的小问题。”  
山姆翻了一个巨大的白眼，大到翻完觉得自己有点头晕。  
  
巴基觉得自己做了个很长的噩梦。  
肮脏的过去的在一遍遍重演。他又变回了那个饱受欺负的移民少年。没人喜欢他，没人愿意给他工作，唯一的救济来源于街角的面包房，好心的店主允许他把临期的面包带回家吃，他因此更加消瘦，颧骨凸出，眼圈暗沉，像极了罗马尼亚特产的吸血鬼。  
巴恩斯曾怀揣梦想，他像每个寻梦者一样，认为美国这么大有的是机会让他大展拳脚。可现实是他的样貌和主流审美相去甚远，即使是戏剧里最边角的角色，导演也乐意选择金发碧眼的男孩。  
梦境在此时扭曲变形，仿佛时间一下跨越了好几个月，来到了一个阴雨连绵的夜晚。雷声和雨声在天幕里交织，雨水从廉租房的房顶漏下来，打在铁皮桶里滴滴答答让人心烦。他睡不着，冷的要命，披着薄被子发着抖。  
直到门外有一阵抓挠声和敲击声传进来，他疑惑地跑过去打开门——  
噩梦戛然而止。他确定自己看见了什么，而那东西金晃晃明灿灿的，像被丢进阴影里的太阳。  
他挣扎着掀开眼皮，那一团金色被具象化成了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。自己正蜷缩在他怀里，口中呼出的热气萦绕着两个人，彼此触碰到的皮肤都是汗津津的，说不准谁更狼狈一点。  
“史蒂夫？”他的声音哑得可怕，“我们在哪儿？安全吗？”  
“安全。谢天谢地，你终于清醒了一点儿。”史蒂夫放松了一点儿，让巴基从他怀里翻出来，靠在床后的墙壁上喘着气。  
“血腥气。”巴基动了动鼻子，狐疑地望向史蒂夫，“你受伤了？”  
“呃，只是小擦伤。”史蒂夫往回缩着，后背紧靠着墙。  
巴基粗暴地拽着他转了半圈，在看见后背惨状的那刻倒吸了一口凉气：“噢操，这些都是……我抓的？”  
他这才顾得上低头看自己的手，兽化期的指甲变得长而坚硬，尖端还残留着血丝。  
史蒂夫看着巴基头顶的猫耳一下子耷拉了下去，忍不住呲着犬牙凑过去用鼻尖蹭了蹭软软的耳朵。巴基伸手打了他一下，但力道轻得像挠痒。他半垂着头唇角下压，很明显是在自责。  
“真的不疼。”史蒂夫小声说，“很快就会好起来的，也许你刚刚要比我更痛苦。做了噩梦吗？要不要跟我说？”  
他边说边去捉巴基的手，揉捏着兽化期更加柔软的掌心。巴基被他捏得发痒，老老实实地把过去讲给他听。  
“……挺夸张的是不是？”他撇了撇嘴，“你一定没吃过这样的苦。”  
“并不是。我很小的时候父母就去世了，在孤儿院呆过一段时间，十七岁的时候……还失过忆，至今都还没找回来。”  
巴基竖起了猫耳：“真的？那我们很相似了，我在度过融合期后也总觉得忘了点什么——比如刚才那个梦、或者说是回忆里，我怎么都想不起来开门后看见了什么，但那一定是很好的东西。”  
“嗯，你值得这世界上所有的好东西。”他圈过巴基的肩头拍了拍，对方却猛地扑倒了自己，双手按在他的喉咙上收紧着。  
“咳咳咳、巴基、巴基！”史蒂夫涨红了脸，拍着巴基的手，“我不会伤害你的，巴基……”  
巴基从喉咙里溢出凶狠的嗷呜声，全身的力气都压在手上。史蒂夫被他掐得几近窒息，却一直死死盯着巴基的眼睛。  
和史蒂夫兽化期时会变棕的眼睛不同，巴基的瞳色会由绿变蓝，像不同光线下变换颜色的大海。超警强大的心肺功能让受害者撑过了两分钟，巴基才终于意识到了什么，咻地松开了手。  
史蒂夫趴过来咳了好一阵，回过头来巴基已经缩到了墙角，像被抛弃的流浪猫一样把脸埋进膝盖里。  
“巴基……”  
“别过来。”巴基声音发闷，“这是我兽化以来第一次有这么强烈的攻击欲望。动动你那该死的狗鼻子，我现在身上全是嗜血的味道，恨不得把你撕碎了吞下去。”  
“理由不够充分，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”史蒂夫跪起来爬了几步，强硬地把巴基拽进怀里，单手拿棉被把他们裹成了一个茧。  
振金小屋并没有安装窗户，暖黄色的小灯色调昏暗，巴基靠在史蒂夫的胸膛上，包裹他们的被子像隔绝了黑暗的堡垒。  
“我不怕受伤，那对战士来说是家常便饭。”史蒂夫小声说，吸了吸鼻子老老实实地说：“你闻起来像壁炉、毛毯、苹果派，像这世界上所有温馨的实体化。”  
巴基抬起头来看他，从硬朗的下颌线到专注的眼睛。秒针滴滴答答地响，他看了史蒂夫足有两分多钟，没人读得懂那双眼睛里的情绪。  
直到骄傲的猫科慢慢抬起下巴，把干燥的唇抵在另一双唇上，小心翼翼地用舌尖舔了一口。  
史蒂夫愣了半秒，果断地把这个吻加深。  
他们吻得很缓慢，舌尖慢悠悠地缠在一起，每秒都有甜蜜的电流从口腔蔓延到全身，像个末日也无法惊醒的美梦。  
一吻结束后，巴基用指腹轻轻划过史蒂夫的眉弓。  
“而你尝起来像‘家’。”


	16. Chapter 16

“他们不见了。”瓦妮莎压低声音对着电话说，“STARK公司临时换了两个演员来顶替第一期里的史蒂夫和巴基。所以我猜是洗脑词起效了……老天，你鼓捣什么呢？在听吗宝贝？”  
朗姆洛踢开一扇锈迹斑斑的铁门，屋里糟糕的空气和飞扬的尘土让他掩着鼻子咳了几声：“在听，这玩意隔了六七年居然还能用，大脑还真是个奇妙的玩意。”  
“不过中间出了点纰漏，也不知道会不会影响效果。反正念完之后他就扑腾着去抱史蒂夫了，像个饥渴到家的便宜货。‘天狼’的身份基本能确定了吧？”  
“嗯。”朗姆洛夹着手机应了一声，双手去够书架上的资料册，一目十行地翻阅着，“小纰漏也不要紧，他现在多半和史蒂夫在一块儿，我们只要等着这位好莱坞大咖的失踪消息就知道究竟成不成功了。”  
瓦妮莎在电话另一边嚼着泡泡糖，有点天真地发问：“海德拉到底为什么一定要史蒂夫？我看那家伙就是个精虫上脑的犬科，也不怎么聪明。”  
“他毕竟是厄金斯搞出的一代兽化者，能力足够压制所有的二代，包括你在内宝贝，这也是之前海德拉一直没拿下他的原因。”  
朗姆洛漫不经心地回答着，“他的基因太珍贵了，佐拉就是用他的DNA做比对造出的伴星。但巴基可控而史蒂夫不可控，我们只能等他上钩被带回海德拉。在那之后，不论是用他做实验还是洗脑接雇用任务，我们有的是钱拿。”  
“佐拉的实验倒是有意思，刻在基因链里的吸引没人能抵挡。”瓦妮莎笑了几声，“和我们一样，我也注定这么爱你，对吗宝贝？”  
朗姆洛连嘴角都没勾起来：“当然了，我的瓦妮莎。”  
“不过为什么是布偶猫？”瓦妮莎仍在好奇，“如果只是为了提高吸引力，自然界里有的是更美的生物。”  
“天敌悖论吧。”朗姆洛嗤笑一声，“佐拉是个疯子，在詹姆斯一个实验体身上设置了两个实验。一个是根植在DNA里的吸引，一个是动物界的习性相斥。你解开了他大脑里的那把‘锁’，佐拉想看看他会不会在爱与恨的双重折磨里发疯。”  
瓦妮莎啧了一声：“可惜佐拉先生和施密特先生都已经死了，他们会为我们骄傲的。拜拜宝贝，我得去扮演化妆师了。”  
朗姆洛挂了电话。他的双手在发抖，瞳孔放大，呼吸急促——显然是兴奋得过头。  
“海德拉这头怪物已经在冰面下沉寂了太久，是时候被重新唤醒了。”  
  
躲藏在安全屋的第三天，巴基的兽化期依然来势汹汹，状况糟糕得远远超过预期。  
他经历过无数次兽化期，只是他从没这样失控过。巴基隐约觉得这一次的兽化像是打开了他体内的一把锁，笼中的野兽咆哮而出，理智与毁灭欲轮流占据上风，让他的脑子乱得像被打蛋器搅和过的奶油。  
他见过那种毁灭欲，在皮特罗·马克西莫夫的身上。皮特罗的融合期是在不断更换的临时屋里度过的，即使有旺达陪同，他每次狂化还是会把房子砸的稀巴烂。  
最接近失控的一次，皮特罗在旺达的后背留下了一道深深的抓伤。从那之后，银发男孩再也没伤过人，一次一次凭借着逐渐强大的意志力熬了过去。  
但现在巴基的身边……只有史蒂夫，只有史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个蠢兮兮的金毛。明明与自己无关，却拼了命留在他身边去忍受锐利的指甲与尖牙。  
噢，现在有关系了。他给了这家伙一个吻，那吻像米其林餐厅的排骨大餐一样彻彻底底收买了犬科。  
——他以后就是自己的金毛了，要不要去办个狗证？  
巴基天马行空地想着，用牙齿去叼金发男人锁骨上的一小块儿皮肉，调动浑身的意志力去放松四肢，喉咙里咕哝着可怜兮兮的怪声。  
——不能再伤害史蒂夫了，他已经给那家伙留下了七八处淤青三四处流血和遍布上身的牙印了。于是巴基收回牙齿，用舌头舔着最新鲜的那个牙印，像某种歉意的安抚。  
史蒂夫因他的动作而闷哼了一声。他仍然牢牢抱着巴基，此前的被动兽化状态已经结束，他本该完全清醒。  
但他做不到，只要低头看一眼巴基的脸，红扑扑的脸颊和泛着水光的眼睛都让他按捺不住。  
而现在这只猫还在不知死活地舔他。  
史蒂夫的手掌落在巴基的后腰，把细腻的肌肤抚摸得更加热烫。他仰起头深呼吸着，兽性和欲望总是结合紧密，史蒂夫的每根神经都在叫嚣着他想占有巴基，想把这只傲娇的猫从里到外标记成自己的私有物。  
但眼下绝对不是个好时机，完全不是。  
“史蒂夫？”窝在他颈窝的人叫了一声，声音干哑。史蒂夫条件反射地把床头的宽口玻璃杯举了过来。巴基往前蹿了一点，用舌头快速地在水里舔动着。  
“嘿巴基，你可以大口喝的。”史蒂夫轻拍着他的背，“你只是兽化期，不是真的变成了小猫。”  
“老天，我想兽化期终于快过去了。”巴基接过水咕咚咕咚灌了几口，“我脑子终于清楚点儿了。”  
史蒂夫不自在地动了动：“是吗？那真是太棒了。”  
巴基动了动腿，有点疑惑：“你把S.H.I.E.L.D.的配枪带上床了吗？”  
“呃，我想不是，巴基。”史蒂夫磕磕巴巴地说，“既然你清醒了，那我去解决一下这个……”  
“噢……操。”  
巴基捂着脸，从指缝看着史蒂夫的背影，优雅的罗杰斯先生几乎是逃去了卫生间。  
  
史蒂夫再次回来的时候，巴基已经自觉地从床上跑了下来，盘腿坐在桌子前喝着牛奶。史蒂夫在安全屋里储藏了不少吃的，而这只猫咪看上去已经自觉把自己当成了另一位主人，这让原主人很欣慰。  
巴基舔着嘴唇边上的奶渍，“你去的还挺久。”  
史蒂夫的脸又红了起来，手脚僵硬着不知道往哪里摆，“呃，这是一个夸奖还是？”  
“操，算了，当我没说。”巴基捂着脸，“我总能把话题搞得很糟糕。”  
“没关系，我不介意。”史蒂夫拉下他的手，表情严肃，“我得问你点儿事情，你这次的兽化期不太正常，那天在瓦妮莎的休息间到底发生了什么？”  
“好像也没什么。普通的聊天，她希望我能说服洛基，让你来演公主而把野兽的角色给我……”他突然想起些什么，“哦操，节目，节目怎么办？”  
史蒂夫的表情有些尴尬：“呃，因为你和我当时都比较失控，所以我让STARK公司临时换了两个人去，第一期节目的录制就不需要我们了。这有点沮丧，我能理解你，希望你别怪我，我的确没有更好的方法。”  
巴基伸手过来捏他的脸：“当然不怪你，这原本就是我的问题，你已经处理得很好了。”  
“那现在你想怎么办？”金毛把那只作怪的手拉到了自己掌心，沉溺于猫科肉垫的柔软触感。  
“我在纽约租了一间房子，我想回那儿去，顺便通知一下旺达。”巴基指了指房顶，“这儿不是你该住的地方，你也该回到富丽堂皇的山庄去。”  
金毛耷拉着唇角：“这么快吗？”  
巴基笑了一声，语气认真：“总得把所有事情处理好了才能谈未来。我保证，很快会有那么一天。”  
他的承诺换来了一个落在发旋的轻吻。

鉴于安全屋的位置远离城镇，史蒂夫只好开了一辆在这儿落土许久的小车送他回去。安全屋里不缺吃喝，但能用来伪装的东西却太少。墨镜、口罩和围巾，这些一般都是助理备着的。  
“应该没什么关系。”巴基拉高自己的领子，又把史蒂夫的帽檐往下压了压，“我在纽约的房子没人知道，不会有狗仔的。”  
天色渐晚，史蒂夫把车停在了巴基的楼下。他在巴基下车的瞬间扯住了他的衣角，眼神里写着“我想得寸进尺。”  
巴基啧了一声，凑过去极快地在他唇角吻了一下，随即飞快地跳下了车。  
史蒂夫撑着方向盘看他，直到那栋房子亮起灯。他抿着唇倒车离开，难过地想着他已经开始想念巴基了。  
  
山庄的房子是STARK安排给他的，和其他能数的出来的A咖们离得都不远。回到这里就意味着史蒂夫·罗杰斯又变回了那个星光闪闪的大咖，一路要和不同的俊男靓女点头致意，走进自己房子的时候脸颊都已经笑僵了。  
虽然时间已经很晚了，但不夜主义的狂欢早已开始。史蒂夫·罗杰斯像往常一样拒绝了所有人的邀请，把自己关在豪华装潢却冷冷清清的独栋别墅里。  
他一点儿都不喜欢这儿，他喜欢那个被巴基气息笼罩着的安全屋。  
史蒂夫半躺在沙发上放空，手机传来了一条短信的提示音。他飞快地拿了过来，发信人却并不是巴基，而是象征着神盾局又有麻烦的希尔特工。  
“根据詹姆斯之前提供的情报，我们查出了哄骗皮特罗·马克西莫夫接受猎豹DNA的机构，是有德国资金支持的奥古塔斯医院。但这家医院是最近三年才出现的，和詹姆斯自己被改造的时间对不上。”  
史蒂夫从沙发上坐直，眉头皱紧，这让他有种不祥的预感。  
这条信息的发送时间是三天前，这说明S.H.I.E.L.D.仍然在禁严之中，信号极差，现在追问并不是好时机。  
他思考了一会儿，给巴基拨去了电话。  
回应他的只有冰冷的电子女声。  
  
“噢操！你吓死我了朗姆洛。”  
巴基打开了房间里的灯，这才看见沙发上坐着的男人。他的指尖转动着钥匙，冲着他似笑非笑。  
“你本应该在Faces off的拍摄基地。”  
“突发兽化状态，所以摄制组让我休息了，不过第二期的嘉宾还会是我。”  
巴基的手在背后绞着衣服，肌肉绷紧。朗姆洛的表情太过异常——他从没在朗姆洛的脸上见过这样的笑容，仿佛一笔进账了几十万美金一样，简直高兴得像疯了。  
“那——史蒂夫·罗杰斯呢？”  
巴基的身体抖了一下，装作若无其事：“不知道，可能在纸醉金迷的山庄里参加派对吧。”  
朗姆洛讽刺地笑了一声：“假如你没有和他在一起，那你的回答应该是‘他应该还在拍摄现场’。”  
巴基把嘴唇咬到发白，他吃不准朗姆洛是什么意思。  
“你没有把他带回来。”  
“我们只是普通朋友。”巴基声音发涩，“我当然不会这么做。”  
朗姆洛按开了Zippo，火光在他的手指间跳动着，盖子开合的声响在安静的屋子里清晰得吓人。  
巴基皱着眉抖得更厉害了，他的膝盖内侧上有一小块烧伤的疤，就是两年前顶撞朗姆洛时被他烫的。这男人的手段永远比他想象得狠辣，身手又好得惊人。而他则被控制了太久，不止是身体，更是精神。即使有兽化基因在，巴基也缺乏反抗的勇气。  
“其实这些年，我也从你小子身上赚了不少钱。”朗姆洛的声音阴测测的，“但是很遗憾，为了更高尚的目的和更多的钱，我不得不这么做——”  
朗姆洛站起来，身高上的差距让巴基忍不住后退一步。  
“跟我去一个地方吧，乖猫咪，迎接你那荒唐搞笑的命运。”  
他在巴基的脸旁点燃打火机，火苗热烫的气流让他忍不住瑟缩。对方空余的一只手狠狠抓住了他的手腕，力度仿佛能把骨头捏碎。  
“老实点儿。”他低声说，“我背后的势力足够让罗杰斯尸骨无存，你最好乖乖听话。”  
  
电话打了三个，Silence拨了五遍，没有一丝一毫的回应。  
史蒂夫坐不住了，他开始焦虑地在屋里打转，空旷的客厅里回荡着脚步声，像极了一只追逐着自己尾巴的狗。  
“我可以直接去找他吗？”他嘀咕着，“虽然我们接了吻，但巴基好像没有明说接受我，直接去的话会不会给他造成困扰？”  
他想到这儿，又换了个方向继续转圈。  
“希尔这条短信实在是让我放心不下，难道当年改造了巴基的那个组织还有其他目的？”  
史蒂夫深吸一口气，披上大衣抓过车钥匙往外跑。电话铃声突然响了起来，他下意识接通喊：“巴基？”  
“老天啊忘了你的小鹿仔吧！我们有麻烦了！”托尼的声音带着罕见的焦急，“反兽化极端主义者摸到了STARK公司，我被迫跟佩珀坦白了。现在整个公司的人都在加班对付这则报道，然后你猜怎么着？”  
史蒂夫停下了下楼的步伐。  
“你和小鹿仔吻别的照片被狗仔拍了，所以你给我在山庄呆好了，风波过去前别联络他更别跟他见面。公关部忙不过来的，处理不好的话他别想在好莱坞混了！”


	17. Chapter 17

朗姆洛的车在夜色里高速行驶着。他并未捆起兽化者的双手双脚，但巴基仔细检查过车门，每个门把手上都装上了迷你电击装置，他没必要自讨苦吃。  
巴基在后座上冷静地打量着司机——是个生面孔，不是朗姆洛曾经雇佣过的那位。这个人体型极为高大强壮，头几乎顶到了越野车的车顶；握在方向盘上的手青筋暴起，再往上是快要撑破西服的粗壮手臂。  
他注意到司机手腕上的刺青，那是个缠绕着藤蔓的倒三角，三角内部的印花则是半个骷髅头。巴基在暗网上见过这个图案，那属于一个臭名昭著的兽化雇佣兵组织，从头目到喽啰都是凶猛的熊科。  
手机被朗姆洛收走，他现在能依靠的只有Silence……  
还没等他摸上自己的耳屏，副驾驶上的朗姆洛就冷笑了一声：“别白费力气了，车里装了信号屏蔽仪，兽化者之间的小把戏行不通的。”  
巴基的心一点点沉了下去。  
  
车子七绕八绕地拐进了一座废弃的写字楼，径直开去了地下车库。朗姆洛推搡着巴基下了车，拽着他进了一间昏暗的地下室。  
他还没来得及看清屋里有什么，后脑勺就挨了一记重拳。熊科的攻击力强得惊人，巴基被打倒在地，干呕了好几声。雇佣兵踩着他的背，动作麻利地捆起了巴基的手脚。  
朗姆洛盘腿坐在他旁边。  
“瞧瞧你这张脸。”  
——棕发凌乱，大而无辜的圆眼睛半闭着，裸露在外的部分闪着泪光，眼眶和嘴唇都红红的，皮肤又白得像童话故事里的精灵。额头蹭上了几道尘土，脸颊因为倒地的缘故泛起擦伤似的红。  
“你有张很想让人蹂躏的脸。”朗姆洛的语气里不无赞叹，“猫这种小家伙总是能轻易获得别人的喜爱，成为他们的心爱玩物。但如果是不乖的猫，就会被赶出家门，死在流浪的途中。”  
巴基瞪着他，竭力忍住干呕的声音：“你的目的是什么？”  
朗姆洛短促地笑了一声，像是讽刺。  
“十一年前，佐拉博士与神盾局的厄金斯博士受联合国邀请研发基因编程。佐拉提出将兽类的基因与人类基因结合，造出更加完美的新战士以维护世界和平。”  
基因编程的攻克当然是困难的，即使在两位天才的手里，这个命题也足足困扰了他们三年。两人在一个暴雨夜里终于突破了瓶颈，但由于观念不和，厄金斯博士带着研究成果与从金毛犬类身上提取出的样本基因离开了研究所。  
已经将成果高价卖给约翰·施密特的佐拉怒不可遏，命令海德拉的人前去追捕。忠心耿耿的打手们带回了厄金斯的尸体，研究成果与基因链却不翼而飞。  
他们在美国寻找了一年，没有发现基因链的踪迹，也没有捕捉到任何有关“超能力”和“超级人类”的消息。  
直到又一个相似的雨夜，有线人报道在圣·索兰威亚宠物医院里，出现了一例宠物金毛变成半兽人的消息。已经成为海德拉一员的朗姆洛带队前来劫持，却又被其他势力抢先一步。  
他们只得到了两样东西。  
现场残留的金毛犬血液和一个惊慌失措的棕发少年。  
朗姆洛把少年带回了海德拉。那时的巴基还没长开，脸颊还带着点儿婴儿肥，害怕地缩在地牢一角，来回念叨着他什么都不知道。  
佐拉在那些血样里成功提取出了异变的DNA——与宿主DNA完美嵌合的半兽基因。但此类基因不可逆转，佐拉无法将其还原为可再次用于改造的原初基因链。  
好在这些年里，佐拉对于基因编程的研究又有了新的进展。他比对着样本（代号α）造出了另一条DNA链（代号β），β链链携带者与α链携带者之间会存在致命吸引。海德拉将以β为诱饵，等待α自己送上门来。  
疯子科学家得意洋洋地用天狼星与天狼伴星的双星概念来形容两个实验体。为了有趣，他特意选了宠物猫科的DNA与β链结合，而与那只失踪的金毛犬有莫大关系的东欧少年则成了最好的宿主。  
他活过了融合期，接受了Mysterio的洗脑催眠。这位致幻大师按照实验体内心的真实渴望列出了十个词语。这相当于一组密码，只要有人在巴基面前正确念出，就能解锁基因本性，推进海德拉这个跨越了十几年的计划。  
“计划的全称是Non-reproducible Gemini，意为不可复制的双子星。”朗姆洛叼起一根烟，熊科雇佣兵弯腰替他点燃，他吸了一口吐出个完美的眼圈，讽刺地笑了两声。  
“这名字浪漫得让我恶心。”  
他猛地用手拽住巴基的头发，用力朝上拉起。巴基眼冒金星，那张令他惧怕的脸晃出层层叠叠的重影。  
“这几年里S.H.I.E.L.D.掌握了α实验体，造出了大量的超级战士，他们拥有相对稳定但依然强大的二代兽化者，几乎剿灭了所有的海德拉基地，就连施密特与佐拉也死在他们手里。”  
“但神话里的海德拉被砍掉一个头就会长出两个新的，生命之火永不停歇。”  
“最近几年，我们得到消息称α实验体已经进入了好莱坞。S.H.I.E.L.D.的花招还真是让人意外，没人想到他们会把最大的秘密藏在最没有秘密的圈子里。所以我在背后操控着关系网，把你也送了进来。”  
巴基瞳孔放大，他就知道这一切古怪的平静背后有只看不见的手。他有关电影的梦想完全是个假象，是被催眠师种下的心理暗示；他对史蒂夫·罗杰斯复杂的情感来源于DNA中的猫科基因与β链，同样并非自愿……  
但他确实爱上他了，那样鲜明的情感让他无法摆脱却也不想拒绝。  
“所以你以为你是什么？”朗姆洛收紧手，凑近了巴基的脸，“你就是海德拉造给史蒂夫·罗杰斯的专属婊/子，活着的意义就是诱他上钩。至于你突破天性爱上了他……佐拉在地狱会笑得很开心的，但这事可给我带来了点麻烦。”  
他松手让巴基的头狠狠磕到了地上，食指与拇指捏住了左耳耳屏。巴基模糊地喊着“NO”，清脆的碎裂声已经传进了耳朵——  
朗姆洛捏碎了他的Silence。  
那其实不疼。原本的软骨早在植入手术时就被替换，Silence不过是小拇指尖大小的一块电子元件。但巴基一想到那只蠢兮兮的金毛会因为他的失联而发疯，就觉得心脏收缩着抽痛，四肢发凉。  
熊科兽化者双手拎起巴基，把他固定在地下室仅有的一张医疗床上，床上悬空着一个奇怪的圆形罩子，看上去像某种脑部手术装置。  
朗姆洛从废弃的柜子里拿出了一个密封的铝箱，吹了吹上层的尘土。里面摆放着两支透明的药剂和两块极小的金属片。  
“为了避免β实验体的感情用事，佐拉留下了备用计划。” 他敷衍地带上医用手套，把金属片安插在圆罩里，“人类大脑中有两个形如杏仁的神经细胞核团，专门负责情感。如果把它们和脑的联系割裂，你就会失去情感能力，做一个听话的人形武器。”  
“不，不！”巴基剧烈地在床上挣动着，金属摩擦的声响吱呀得令人牙酸。熊科兽化者替朗姆洛牢牢按住了巴基的脖颈。圆罩缓缓下降，金属片划开头皮，流下的血液把两缕棕发染成了黑色。  
朗姆洛当然没有给巴基打麻药，他乐意听见棕发小明星嗓子里的惨叫。但这只一向娇气的猫咪居然咬着牙一声没吭，可真是扫兴到家。  
巴基根本顾不上痛呼——生理上的疼痛感没那么难以忍受，他在融合期熬过的痛苦不比这少；他只是拼命地用在大脑里回忆史蒂夫，回忆他英俊的脸和耀眼的身材，回忆他说过的每句蠢兮兮的情话和回吻自己时小心翼翼的力度。  
但这一切只是徒劳无功。  
金属片缓慢插进神经，巴基感觉到那些汹涌的情感在一点点淡漠消退。他重复地默念着“史蒂夫·罗杰斯”，试图在这个名字上叠加上所有炽烈的情感——  
可当圆罩自动缝合完伤口，巴基眨了眨眼，像扔垃圾一样把这个名字抛在了脑后。  
“晚上好，士兵。”  
朗姆洛拍着他的脸，不再挣动的巴基被解开了管制。他麻木地坐起来，双眼空洞，唇角下压，沉默地像一尊雕像。  
“看上去效果不错。”朗姆洛轻轻推着手里的针管，抬起巴基的一只胳膊，将针头埋入了皮肤。  
冰凉的液体一点点进入身体，巴基忍不住瑟缩着，看向朗姆洛的眼里多了点疑惑。  
“别害怕，是好东西。”朗姆洛眯着眼睛，“氯胺酮和猫薄荷的混合粉末溶剂，浓度3％。”  
随着液体的推入，巴基的瞳孔慢慢放大，那双漂亮的绿眼睛现在几近全黑；细密的汗水从额边渗出来，他大口喘息着，胸膛一起一伏，不断舔着自己红红的嘴唇。  
几乎是朗姆洛抽出针头的一瞬间，巴基就捏住了他的手腕，眼神里带着渴求。  
“这可是我从毒枭那儿好不容易弄来的高纯度K粉，小家伙。”朗姆洛拍掉他的手，“猫薄荷嘛，就是最受欢迎的那个牌子，看上去你很喜欢。”  
“给我。”巴基的声音在发抖，“我要更多。”  
“当然可以了，听话的猫咪会得到奖赏。”朗姆洛把剩下的一支药剂塞进巴基的手里，捏着他的下巴，“只要你乖乖把这支药注射给史蒂夫·罗杰斯，把他带回来给我，你就能得到你想要的。”  
巴基垂下头，握紧了手里的针管。  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯。再普通不过的两个单词，连读时气流沉甸甸地从舌尖滚过。他刚刚在心里念过这个名字，所以那是什么？任务目标？他们应该是认识的，这任务不算很难。  
“At your command.”  
朗姆洛扯出了一个笑容。瞧，这世界上哪有牢不可破的爱？即使是刻在基因里的深情，还不是败给了两块小金属和一管毒品？  
“去吧。海德拉的战士，天狼的伴星，最完美的试验品。”他伸手去摸巴基的头发，像哄一只忠心的狗，“Faces的第一集已经拍摄完毕了，三天后我会让司机送你回去的。第二集要外拍，主题是‘丛林怪医’。绝佳的机会，瓦妮莎会配合你的。至于这三天里……”  
朗姆洛冲熊科兽化者招了招手：“他会好好陪你练习格斗技术的，目标可不是只会花架子的小姑娘。”  
  
史蒂夫已经彻底没什么时间观念了。  
他从进了好莱坞开始就没放过假，但这次托尼强硬地让他呆在山庄里休息。整个STARK公司因为兽化者的事被推上了风口浪尖——他一早就觉得托尼把另一重身份的代号定为“S先生”不怎么牢靠，现在果然被人摸到了证据。  
史蒂夫心烦意乱地按着遥控器，不管切去哪个台，托尼那张永远骄傲的脸总是占据着55英寸的屏幕。  
他狠狠按下了关闭键，又一次拨通巴基的Silence，毫无变化的忙音让他的喉咙咕噜着，双手几乎把昂贵的靠垫撕碎。  
胡思乱想能逼疯一个强大的兽化超警。  
“他才刚刚接受我。”史蒂夫舔着嘴唇，回味那个让人窒息的吻，“都是我的错，那辆车没有覆盖防窥膜，我应该更小心一点的……”  
巴基很喜欢好莱坞吗？如果因为我，他不能继续追逐梦想了怎么办？  
他把头深深埋进靠垫，直到山姆的电话把他从自责里拉出来。  
“别太着急了哥们。”威尔逊语速飞快地替安慰着他，“那张照片被STARK压下来了，娜塔莎是个好僚机，适时爆了几张你们的日常照片——联机打游戏什么的，还是挺甜蜜的，这桩绯闻算是压下去了。”  
“那巴基呢？”  
“巴基？我没听见他的消息，应该是干扰不大。别担心，明天一早Faces就开拍第二集了，你会见到他的。不过小心点，剧组里毕竟人多眼杂。”

他已经迫不及待地要去拥抱和亲吻巴基了。  
可夜毕竟太长。


	18. Chapter 18

凌晨四点，旺达坐在台阶上搓着胳膊。纽约最近温差很大，薄薄的牛仔外套根本抵挡不住寒风。  
她眼下有点焦虑过头，作为全世界最后一个知道巴基从拍摄现场消失的人，这让她很气愤但也很无奈——毕竟STARK公司乱成了一锅粥，山姆忘记把巴基的消息告诉她也很正常，自己没资格苛责太多。  
这段时间里她差不多拨了几十个电话，没有一个被接通。焦急的女助理只好跑来房子这儿蹲等。而现在，距离Faces第二期的拍摄只有三个小时，这里还是空无一人。  
旺达咬着嘴唇，思考着七点过后如果巴基还不出现就去警局报案——噢，谢天谢地，有辆SUV顺着马路开了过来，停在了这栋房子前。  
她赶紧站起来，双腿发麻差点摔了一跤。巴基从车上走了下来，旺达伸长脖子去看，没看清司机什么样。  
“老天，你可终于回来了，我担心得要命。”  
旺达迎着巴基喊，却没得到任何熟悉的回应。  
巴基走上台阶，面无表情，像极了凌晨的冷风。他转动着绿眼珠停在旺达身上，大约只有两秒就滑了过去，径直地开门走了进去。  
旺达皱了皱眉，她心思一向细腻，注意到巴基和几天前相比似乎有些不同——身材好像壮实了一点，衣着也很狼狈，上衣背面甚至还沾了不少土，看上去像是跟谁搏斗过一场。  
他毫不避讳地脱下了黑色T恤，上半身遍布的青紫几乎让旺达倒吸了一口冷气。  
女孩快步跑上去拉着他的胳膊：“怎么回事？是朗姆洛又虐待你了？这几天你的手机是不是被他收走了？”  
巴基愣了几秒，甩开她的手拍了拍裤兜。  
“没有虐待。是收走了，无所谓。”  
“你怎么回事？”旺达小心翼翼地问，“心情不好？看到和史蒂夫·罗杰斯的绯闻了？不过没关系他……”  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”他停下了拿新T恤的动作，重复了一遍这个名字，脸上依然没有表情。  
“你们的绯闻已经澄清了，别担心，STARK那边压下来了。”  
“噢，绯闻。”巴基又重复一遍，这更让旺达摸不着头脑了。棕发男人仿佛没看见她一样，拿了一条毛巾就去了浴室。水声响了十几分钟停下来，他擦着头发，把吹风机递给了旺达，自己坐到了镜子前。  
旺达一头雾水地接过来替他吹着头发，从镜子里打量巴基的脸。仅仅几天，他似乎消瘦了点，颧骨更加凸出，眼神显得有点阴郁。棕发的发梢打着结，她控制着力气梳通，心想巴基这几天一定过得非常糟糕。  
“你这三天究竟去哪了？”旺达忍不住问，“朗姆洛威胁你做什么了？”  
“没有。”巴基抬起一直垂着的眼帘，在镜子里淡漠地看了她一眼，“你只是我的助理，别管太多闲事。”  
旺达一下就噤声了。有什么不对，这绝不是她认识的巴基，那个勇敢可爱又温柔的詹姆斯·巴恩斯就像被掉了包。  
或者说是从没存在过一样，这简直像个鬼故事。  
她看着巴基整理好仪表，穿上此前搭配好的服装。又从穿回来的衣服里掏出了一个长条状的小东西塞进裤袋。  
他的动作很快，旺达的反应速度不足以看清那到底是什么，这让女孩忍不住掐了掐掌心。  
她小跑着拿上公文包，追着巴基到了节目组派过来的专车前。  
“巴基……”  
巴基拉开车门坐进副驾驶，有点奇怪地看了她一眼：“谁他妈是巴基。”  
司机踩下油门，旺达坐在后座，眼神惊疑不定地看着巴基的后脑勺，手指快速敲击着屏幕。  
  
“定型喷雾多喷一点还是少喷一点？”  
“随便。”  
史蒂夫敷衍地回应着化妆师，浑身肌肉紧绷着，像是下一秒就要飞扑出去。  
山姆叹了口气，他知道这家伙在期待什么，那个有多可爱就有多麻烦的巴恩斯——噢该死的，他那个同样麻烦的女助理给自己发了条加密讯息？  
威尔逊皱着眉坐直。信息只有短短的几行字，但足以让他头疼得要命。  
“怎么了？”史蒂夫从镜子里看见山姆的表情，“有什么突发事件？很久没见过你这么烦恼的表情了。”  
山姆沉默了小半分钟，挥手让干完活的化妆师离开了房间。  
“你的詹姆斯似乎发生了点事情。”  
“巴基？”史蒂夫迅速凑了过来，“他怎么了？谢天谢地他没失踪，我可真担心。”  
“旺达说，这家伙突然变得很冷漠，就像这世界上没有东西值得他多看一眼。”山姆念完耸了耸肩，“这比喻或许有些夸张了，毕竟谁都有个心情不好的时候。”  
史蒂夫焦虑地吸着鼻子，他有种很不好的预感，双手在下摆上拽着布料。  
“或许是因为绯闻的事情，这很明显让他心情糟糕——不管是因为被偷拍还是因为娜塔莎继续顶着我女朋友的身份活动，巴基作为我暂时不能公开的爱人，他绝对有资格生气。我会好好给他道歉的。”  
“噢老天，瞧瞧你那副没头没脑陷入热恋的样子。”山姆又一次翻了个白眼，“我就知道会有那么一天，从你自己在家喝多了给我哭诉自己究竟有多喜欢绿眼睛的小鹿仔开始，我就知道你完蛋了。决定公开前记得提醒我，我好先辞职。”  
  
《Faces》第二期节目录制现场 主题“丛林怪医”  
摄制组决定第二期就把场地挪到野外是个大胆的决定。外拍会让成本翻倍增长，在没有拿到收视率前就敢这样放肆的真人秀可不多。当然，让选手们拎着化妆箱去丛林化妆很不现实，所以本期的节目的录制分为两部分。  
前半部分，由化妆师在原场地为演员们上妆；后半部分，节目组会派出十二辆专车，将嘉宾们分别送到外拍地——纽约东部的瑟拉曼丛林，刚刚规划完毕的一个原始风游乐园，尚未对外开放。  
“所以每组的两位嘉宾一位扮演怪医，而另一位扮演被怪医控制而变异的病人？”洛基转着化妆刷，它在黑发男人的指间轻盈得像片羽毛。  
“嗯，看点是嘉宾们在丛林中的随机乱斗。瑟拉曼丛林整体的造型是座迷宫，怪医与病人是敌对的状态，两方角色相遇时会有一段带有演出效果的打斗，现在对方身上留下紫色印记的人是赢家，获胜多的一方取得最终胜利。”  
瓦妮莎拿出一盒紫色的彩绘颜料晃了晃：“这规则可真麻烦，但观众们会爱这个的。”  
“竞技类游戏永远是大众的爽点。”洛基总结道，“那么来讨论角色分配？”  
他把眼光投向两位嘉宾——金发大咖正专注地盯着棕发偶像的侧脸，恨不得在那张漂亮脸蛋上开两个窟窿；而之前总是笑嘻嘻的东欧男孩现在冷得像块冰，半垂着头，脸上写满了冷冰冰的不耐烦。  
粗线条的瓦妮莎仿佛对此浑然不觉，反而笑嘻嘻地拍了拍巴基的膝盖——这动作惹来了金发男人的瞪视，她只是耸了耸肩。  
而巴基像是被一拍“激活”了一样，几乎是条件反射地说：“我跟你，我选医生角色。”  
洛基和史蒂夫都愣了一秒。  
“好，我没问题。”  
毫无意见的史蒂夫迅速头，没有选择权的洛基也只好表示同意。两位化妆师立刻投入工作，站在工作台前打起了草稿。  
史蒂夫正想和巴基说点什么，摄制组的动作打破了这个难得的机会。B组导演显然对巴基没什么兴趣，所有的拍摄都直直投在史蒂夫·罗杰斯的身上。  
他只好佯装感兴趣地凑到洛基身边，绞尽脑汁地对草稿提了几个问题，而每一个回答都被附赠了一个白眼。  
等史蒂夫应付完镜头后，巴基早就离开了现场。  
——他拒绝交流，就像完全封闭了自己。史蒂夫站在原地踌躇着，找了个偏僻的角落给他拨Silence。  
仍然无人应答。  
“看来他这次是真的生气了。”史蒂夫舔了舔嘴唇，神色懊恼，“不然的话，等进入瑟拉曼丛林后，让他真刀真枪地揍一顿好了。”  
  
他再一次见到巴基时，已经是第二天的早上。  
瓦妮莎的动作远比洛基快，他这边还没有贴上脸部的硅胶假体，巴基的造型已经进入了整体修整阶段。野性女孩指挥着他站起来，用手挡着巴基的脸给他的头发喷了点摩丝。  
瓦妮莎选了件中规中矩的白大褂，在下摆处用调和的颜料模拟出了血浆的效果。他双手垂在两侧，不自然地半握着拳，像在克制着自己的攻击欲。  
而那只属于女人的手落下来的一刻，巴基轻飘飘地侧过身，朝他看了一眼。  
史蒂夫的心猛地停跳了一拍。  
太美了。优雅的杀人怪医，极致的暴力美学，  
他那张脸几乎分毫未动，瓦妮莎很懂得在化妆里使用反差手法，她在巴基的眼尾黏贴了水滴形状的浅红色硅胶粒，看上去很像从夺目的绿眼睛里留下了血泪；巴基抬起左手捋了一下棕发，原本白皙的手和手腕现在银光闪闪的，覆盖了一层钢铁。但他的动作没有丝毫阻塞感，想必是做工极其优良的道具。  
——瓦妮莎一个晚上能做出这样的道具？洛基也扫了一眼，摄制组像闻着甜味赶来的蜜蜂一样团团围住了他们，躲在镜头后赞叹着这个作品。  
史蒂夫看着他们把镜头逼近巴基，落在膝盖上的手缓缓用力，不自觉地呲牙。而洛基则干脆地给他糊上了硅胶假面，一边刷着胶水一边嘟囔：“做的还真到位，居然还特意塞了把道具针管和手术刀在兜里。可惜你扮演的是个怪化病人，早知道我就该做个金属输液架。”  
  
瑟曼达丛林，摄制开始的第30分钟，史蒂夫仍然没有寻找到巴基。  
他扯了扯破破烂烂的衣服下摆——洛基给他搭配的是邋遢的病号服，裤脚处总是剐蹭到植物。但史蒂夫对洛基心存感激，他给自己的硅胶假脸完美至极，成功闪避了摄像头的追逐。  
丛林里的空气极其湿润，这给史蒂夫的鼻子造成了极大的负担。他不得不趴伏在地上，半蹲着向前行进。糜烂的植物与花发出近似腐败的香气，他连带了几个喷嚏，狠狠揉着鼻梁。  
——太难了，这丛林大得出奇，又不止巴基一个活人，即使他有着四倍的嗅觉也没法快速锁定巴基的位置。  
史蒂夫只好咕哝着继续往前走，相似的植物有着强大的迷惑性，他用指甲在树干上划下记号以防自己迷路，走着走着却看到了崭新的风景。  
是一座旋转木马。  
古朴而老旧的样式，原木色搭配着藤蔓植物，正缓缓地随着古老的八音盒乐曲转动着。  
史蒂夫停下了脚步，有点疑惑。  
按理说，他应该是没见过这种娱乐设施的。兽化超警的工作忙得要死，进了好莱坞以后更是没资格在游乐园露脸。  
可这种莫名其妙的熟悉感是什么？那来自于他失落的那段记忆吗？  
  
他正沉溺于回忆，背后的植物极其轻微地摇动了一下。有个身影弓着背，脚步轻盈地像猫，无声无息地从背后靠近他。  
史蒂夫抽了抽鼻子，猛地转过头，下意识露着牙齿微笑起来。  
“巴基！”  
来的人的确是巴基，近距离的特效妆让他像手术刀的拟人形象一样锋利而冷酷。  
“天呐，巴基。”史蒂夫觉得自己的语言能力退化了，只知道傻乎乎地喊着这个名字，他冲着巴基张开双臂，“我太想你了，不管你生不生气，求你让我抱抱好吗？”  
巴基仍然一言未发，他在原地停顿了几秒，猛地飞扑进了史蒂夫的怀里把他压倒在地。  
还没等史蒂夫回过神来，轻微的疼痛从颈动脉传来，有什么冰凉的药剂被推入了他的身体——但那没有巴基的双眼冷，只一眼就能让史蒂夫冻如寒冰。  
烫，铺天盖地的烫，药剂带来的效果让血管好像要爆裂开一样。心跳快得让耳膜发懵，史蒂夫哆嗦着，牙齿间的磕碰声响亮得吓人。  
有什么异变正从四肢向头顶蔓延，那种骨骼被打碎重塑的痛感让他快失去意识了。史蒂夫甩了甩头，拼尽力气，把牙齿嵌进巴基的三层衣服。  
他只有一个念头，绝对不能再让巴基消失在自己视线里了。


	19. Chapter 19

Mission accomplished.  
他完成了任务，他是乖猫咪，只要带着目标回到朗姆洛身边就能获得自己想要的奖赏。  
巴基转动冰蓝色的双眼，脱力坐到了地上，调整自己的呼吸。  
——但为什么？他没有一点儿如释重负的感觉，反而眼前一阵头晕眼花，胃部的抽搐带动着整个腹部隐隐作痛，他趴在地上一阵阵干呕着，泪水糊了满眼。  
他摸索着去够目标，对方呼吸微弱，但牙齿还咬着他的衣襟。巴基眨掉那些泪水，发现他怀里的金发目标变了个样——破烂的衣服里空空荡荡的，用于特效化妆的硅胶假体掉在了地上。巴基疑惑地扯开病号服最上面的两粒纽扣，从衣服里扒拉出了一只金毛。  
成年金毛犬，目测有半米多高，皮毛是渐变的金棕色。  
两颗尖锐的犬牙刺透了三层衣服，他伸手去掰，金毛的头重重摔到了地上，非常细微呜咽了两声。  
他看着这只金毛，肉垫上残留的紫色颜料昭示着他就是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。朗姆洛交给他的药剂让兽化者变回了兽形。虽然这听起来像天方夜谭，但毕竟佐拉是兽化者之父，他能研制出这样的药物也不奇怪。  
金毛犬伸出舌头喘息着，眼睛半闭，肚子微微起伏。巴基鬼神使差地伸手去抚摸那里。毛的手感软软的，肚皮的肌肉也软乎乎的，隐约能摸出来骨骼。  
这手感像磁铁一样吸住了巴基的手。他忍不住沿着肚皮往其他部位继续摸着。背脊、头顶、爪子……  
金棕色的毛顺着巴基的手倒伏下来，它呜咽了几声，看上去奄奄一息又乖得不可思议。  
有什么冰冷的液体打湿了脸颊，他用手去蹭，但越蹭越多。  
一声闷雷惊醒了巴基。雨势从无到有从小到大，快得让人反应不过来。不过一两分钟的时间，豆大的雨滴劈头盖脸地落下来，砸在植被的叶子上，声音发闷。  
雨势很快淋湿了茫然的战士，当然也淋湿了躺在地上的金毛犬。几乎是下意识的，巴基把金毛犬抱进了怀里，弯着腰跑到了旋转木马的下方。  
他靠坐在中轴实木的底端，慢慢地抚摸着金毛的耳朵，双眼放空。  
——这就是组织要的资产。他想着。他们需要的不是金发战士，而是一只易于摆布的金毛。只要把它带回去交给朗姆洛，自己的任务就能结束了。  
——可他不想。但他不明白自己为什么不想，  
血液里的氯胺酮和猫薄荷已经被代谢干净，瘾头一点点爬上神经，得不到满足的感觉就像雨林里的毒虫一寸寸啮噬着肌肤。巴基无意识地把金毛犬抱得更紧了一点，咬着牙把自己蜷缩得更小。  
距离上一次注射时间已经超过了48小时，巴基把头靠在木柱上，喘息着计算自己能熬多久。怀里的金毛犬慢慢把头靠近，伸出湿漉漉的舌头舔着他的下巴，换来了几下落在耳朵上的轻捏。  
情况不太妙，他开始出现幻觉了。那是上次兽化期里的噩梦，但这一次，巴恩斯看清了尽头的那团光。  
  
滂沱大雨。漏水的短租房。铁皮桶当啷作响。  
废弃的旧纸箱里，有一只小金毛正抓挠着巴基的门板。它的毛还很短，体型看上去只有两三个月。纸箱里铺着报纸和两件旧衣服，只有一个被银链串起的军牌，上面刻着“Steve”。  
“啊，一个可爱的小麻烦。”  
巴基自言自语着，把纸箱拽进了屋子——楼道里的洼地已经积满了水，小金毛用爪子扒着纸箱的外沿，身体跟着惯性晃了晃，呜呜了两声。  
东欧少年检查了一遍这只突然出现的幼年金毛犬。皮毛干净，没有虱子，只是尾巴沾了雨，不像他在街上见过的流浪犬。在陌生环境里也不乱叫，圆碌碌的棕眼睛一直盯着他，翕动着的鼻头是漂亮的粉红色。他用手挠着小狗的下巴，金毛晃悠着头半眯起眼睛，用两只前爪搭在他的手腕上，讨好似的轻轻触碰着。  
“Steve？这是你的名字吗？”  
出乎意料的，金毛在他掌心点了点头，好像完全听懂了人话一样。  
这让巴基睁大了眼睛。  
“乖狗狗。”他笑着，绿色的圆眼睛弯起来，露出一点儿雪白的门牙。可那笑容维持了不过几秒钟，很快又被愁苦覆盖了，“你是只非常聪明的狗狗，但我没法养活你的。”  
巴基注意到这只小狗狗正在发抖，可能是屋外的大雨让他冻坏了。于是巴基抱着它，一路踢着纸箱回到了窄窄的单人床上，掀开薄被把一人一狗裹了进去。  
小金毛在他的胸膛上蹭了蹭脑袋，爪子和尾巴落在肚子上。软软的皮毛暖烘烘的，让巴基忍不住圈紧了这团小小的热源。  
“真乖啊，你应该有个更可爱点儿的名字，比如小史蒂薇。”巴基打着哈欠说。  
时间已经很晚了，他有点儿犯困，而明早还有一份抄写员的工作面试。  
“我收留你一晚，但等明天回来，我得去给你找一个好主人。你说隔壁小饭馆的泰勒夫妇怎么样？他们店总是有剩下的骨头能给你吃，人也还不错……”  
胸膛上传来湿漉漉的触感，巴基拉下被子，看见小史蒂薇正用舌头舔着他，颜色是和鼻子如出一辙的粉红。  
“嘿——”他被舔得有点儿发痒，捏着小金毛的前爪往前拽了拽，“你不喜欢泰特夫妇？喜欢我？”  
金毛又点了点头，湿漉漉的鼻尖蹭到了他的下巴。  
“可我真的没法养活你啊。”巴基坐起来，举着小史蒂薇在狭窄的屋子里看了一圈，“看看，我连下个月的租金都要交不起了。希望上帝能保佑我拿下明天的工作，不然连黑面包都要吃不起了。”  
小金毛从他的怀里蹿了出来，一头栽进了纸箱，前爪在底部扒拉着什么。  
“小史蒂薇？”  
被呼唤的对象叼着什么又跳上了床，乖巧地把嘴里咬着的东西放在了床铺上，朝他摇着尾巴。巴基瞪着眼睛拿了起来，那是一沓被皮筋绑好的美元，边缘被狗狗的口水打湿了一小块。  
巴基粗略数了数，数额至少在两千以上。别说是这小破房子下个月的租金，这足够一人一狗好好活上半年。  
“耶稣基督啊，这是前任主人留给你的？”  
小史蒂薇歪了歪头，棕色的眼瞳湿漉漉地，点了点头。  
“老天，你可真是帮了大忙。”巴基弯腰把小金毛抱了起来，在他的头顶上亲了亲，“我会努力成为这世界上最好的主人，你真是个幸运儿。”  
  
某种意义上，小史蒂薇真是“幸运”的代言词。巴基轻轻松松地获得了书店抄写员的工作，体面又稳定，每个月至少能赚出饭钱和狗粮钱。  
他结束面试后兴冲冲跑去了便利店，挑了一盒日期最新鲜的牛奶和一个印着雏菊的小瓷盘。廉租房的门刚被打开，小太阳似的金毛就扑了出来，用前爪环住他的脖子，在他颈窝蹭着。  
“嘿，这可不是绅士该做的！”巴基笑着，挂着巨大的“狗狗项链”走进屋子里，把小金毛仰躺着放在桌上。  
他举起爪子看了看，棕色的小肉垫很干净，说明它一直乖乖待在纸箱里，没有到处乱跑蹭上尘土。  
“你可真乖啊小史蒂薇。”巴基捏了捏他的肚子，“等第一笔工资下来，我给你买一个比皮毛还软的狗窝。”  
他用开水烫了烫小碟子，把牛奶倒了上去。小金毛趴在桌面用舌头一点一点舔着。巴基撑着头看，慢慢摸着他头顶上的绒毛。  
“这么好喝吗？”好奇的东欧少年皱了皱鼻子，低头也舔了一口，“就是普通的牛奶味。”  
他咂摸着嘴过了几秒才意识到自己在和小狗争食，从耳朵到脸都红了起来。而小史蒂薇却并没有表现出攻击性，不但默许了这种行为，甚至还用前爪把瓷碟往前推了推。  
“老天！你可真是太可爱了。”巴基摇头失笑，凑过去想亲亲它头上的绒毛。而金毛刚巧抬起了头，于是他正好吻在了还沾着牛奶的小嘴巴上。  
  
那是段很平静幸福的生活。巴基没有追查过小史蒂薇是怎么来到这片地区的，他只把它当做上天赏赐的小礼物。乖巧听话，足以安慰一个孤身在美国的异乡少年。  
他仍然想在这儿立足，但也满足于眼下的抄写员生活。说起来奇怪，巴基最初的梦想还是当一名演员，可他现在已经打消了这个念头，觉得开一家书店也不错。不但可以养活自己和小史蒂薇，而且未来还有机会邂逅一位知性的漂亮姑娘——她最好蓝眼金发，有着甜蜜动人的笑容。  
发了薪水的第一个休息日，巴基骑上单车，把小史蒂薇放在车筐里，慢慢悠悠地骑去了游乐园。  
那是一个很偏僻也很小的游乐园，周边的人们自从有了迪士尼后就不再光顾那儿了。于是这里成为了巴恩斯的私有天地，他抱着小金毛坐了十几圈旋转木马，神气得像个国王。  
巴基还认识了一位叫多丽丝的女孩，有一头和理想中截然不同的红发。巴基觉得她或许对自己有点儿意思，大着胆子邀请女孩去喝了咖啡。但一直乖巧健康的小史蒂薇却突然食欲不振地趴在门口，看上去难受极了。巴基只好打电话告诉多丽丝计划取消，可真抱到兽医医院后，医生却又说他健康得很，甚至各项指标好得有些过头。  
巴基疑惑地摸了摸小金毛，只好又把他抱了回去。  
  
变故出现在另一个相似的暴雨之夜。  
那时他们已经朝夕相伴了整一年，小金毛突然浑身抽搐，尖声狂吠着。巴基骑上自行车，顶着雨去了市中心最大的兽医医院——圣·索兰威亚。  
医生为小史蒂薇抽了血，神色却非常微妙。他被关在了手术室外，焦急地听着里面的动静——似乎有属于少年的呼痛声，但那医生明明是个鬓角发白的中年男子。  
他没有等回小史蒂薇，只等到了来势汹汹的朗姆洛和猝然转变的人生。  
  
巴基从幻觉里清醒过来，双手发抖，盯着眼前早已是成年体的大金毛，牙齿不断磕碰着，全身的每块肌肉都紧绷着抽搐。  
——不，那不是幻觉，那是被Mysterio操控着忘记的真实记忆。  
原来他们相遇得这么早，早到他浑然不觉时就已被史蒂夫的眼睛温柔凝望。  
他应该愤怒，应该痛心，可横插在颅后的金属片阻隔了杏仁体传达的所有情感，这让巴基呲起牙，眼神凶狠。  
烦躁的猫科用左臂狠狠锤了一下树，紧接着是第二下，第三下……  
道具铁臂是瓦妮莎一早得到消息就赶制出来的，用的是真材实料，为了让巴基在对上史蒂夫时的战力更强。而现在，坚固的金属外壳在大力撞击下开裂，露出了被禁锢得失去血色的手腕和布满撞击伤的拳头。  
巴基咬着牙，回头看向金毛犬。他神经质地在自己身上摸来摸去，企图找出什么可用道具。针管里的药剂已经扎入了大半，他拔出来远远抛了出去，继续在身上摸索着。  
——直到他在兜里发现了一柄锋利的手术刀。  
他隐约记得瓦妮莎在上面涂了烈性麻醉剂，告诫他打不过的话还可以偷袭。而现在，巴基单手握着这把手术刀，另一只手摸上了自己后脑上新鲜缝合的伤口。  
金属片很长，从外缘就能隐约摸到一点儿。他坐回树下，把彻底昏迷的金毛抱进了怀里，把白大褂胡乱团成一团塞在嘴里，举着手术刀将尖端靠近了后脑……  
闷声的痛呼夹杂在雨声与雷声之间，血液顺着后颈流下来，被地上的雨水无情冲淡。巴基拼着最后的意识抽出了一截儿金属片，但那太疼了，即使烈性麻醉剂已经开始起效，也让他疼得头晕眼花。  
他用力往外拽了一下，痛感铺天盖地而来，吞噬了最后一丝清醒。  
  
雨声渐歇，逐渐清晰起来的直升机从远方轰鸣而来，盘旋着停在丛林附近。红发女郎按着手机走到旋转木马前，对着昏迷的一人一狗骂了句脏话。


	20. Chapter 20

无影灯。独属于医院的消毒水气味。柔软的棉织物和枕头。  
巴基睁开眼，纯白的吊顶还让他幻觉那是失去意识前的天幕，直到他把视线移动到左下方，缠好的绷带和滴答运作的输液管证明了噩梦的终结。  
他腰背用力坐了起来，牵动着后脑勺的伤口一阵疼痛，忍不住用右手去摸了摸——那里贴着一块纱布，巴基小心地用指尖在纱布中央戳了戳，金属片的触感已经消失得干干净净。  
“嗨？你醒的可比我预估的早了很多。”  
巴基把视线投向音源，那是穿着白大褂的布鲁斯·班纳，他正推门走进来，用钢笔在记录表上写着什么。  
他感到一阵……轻松和愉悦。这里是绝对安全的兽化超警基地，他和史蒂夫并没有被海德拉带走，这是不幸中的万幸，让他免于良心谴责的奇迹。  
巴基意识到自己的心情起伏，有点迷茫地看向布鲁斯。  
“干扰杏仁体的金属片已经通过手术拿出来了。”布鲁斯的神情变得很严肃，“可真有你的，一点儿医学知识都没有就敢在野外自己开刀，杏仁体现在能正常运作是个医学奇迹。”  
布鲁斯点开平板，调出一张人脑解剖图给他比划。  
“看，当时金属片就横在杏仁体和脑干神经之间，这就得感谢那帮坏家伙的手术操作不到位了。假如他们是直接破坏了杏仁体，那我也没办法挽救。你那一拽，再差0.1毫米，就能直接把杏仁体从中间划成两半。”  
巴基不太好意思地摸了摸耳垂：“对不起，的确是我太鲁莽了。”  
“你不是对不起我，你是对不起自己……好吧，还有罗杰斯。”布鲁斯重重地叹了口气，“我们对猫科兽化者的了解不多，只能推测或许是你的基因保护了这部分神经一类的，总之是非常非常幸运。”  
“那……史蒂夫呢？”  
——真好，他的杏仁体绝对是运转正常了。想到史蒂夫的时候，复杂的情感快把他的整个胸腔塞满了。有爱恋、有抱歉、有担忧，它们迅速堆积成了喉间的肿块和眼里的烧灼，他悄悄用指腹擦了擦，试图装作坚强。  
布鲁斯当然注意到了这些，他伸手捏了捏巴基的肩膀，语气温和：“别担心。史蒂夫作为S.H.I.E.L.D.里最特殊的超警，身上一直有定位报警装置。一旦检测到生理指标异常，就会把消息传回总部。这次是娜塔莎过去把你们带回来的，他现在没事。”  
“那他……变回来了吗？”  
布鲁斯叹了口气，把平板放到一边。  
“兽化者的双态转化一直是我们努力攻克的课题，主要由海伦·赵和她的小队负责。亚伯拉罕·厄金斯博士留下的资料有限，我们虽然研发出了一种程序，但也不敢轻易在超警身上实验。”  
巴基眨了眨眼：“你的意思是，有办法逆转史蒂夫的状态，只是没有百分之百的把握，他要当试验品。”  
“是这样的。而且罗杰斯没有亲属在世，我想签字权……”他意味深长地看了巴基一眼，“他出事前几天登录了资料库，把紧急联系人的名字从斯塔克改成了你。”  
“操。”巴基非常轻地骂了一声，把头靠在靠枕上叹了口气，“这家伙就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”  
布鲁斯搬了把椅子坐到病床边，拿过平板展示了一个DNA模型——由两条DNA链重叠而成，在屏幕中央缓缓旋转着。  
“上次检查后，我把你的结果发给了海伦，这是她把你们两个人的DNA叠起来拼出的模型——完美契合，你短缺的单链正是他多出来的部分。愿意给我讲讲是怎么回事吗？”  
巴基用手指点了点那个模型，转速因此加快。他的唇角浮现一个很小的弧度，声音低哑：“你知道天狼和伴星的传说吗？”  
……  
“老天。”班纳摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛，“我猜到你们之间会有点儿联系，但我没想过会有这么复杂，我为你们——尤其是你，感到难过。”  
“其实没什么可难过的。”巴基挥了挥手，“如果我们的故事结束在圣·索兰威亚，我根本没有机会认识后来的他。”  
他似乎想到了些别的，脸色沉了下来。  
“我体内被注射的成瘾性药剂，能解决吗？”  
“有点难办。混合型毒品的影响力会变得不可控。目前记录在册的兽化者里还没有相关的戒毒案例，我也不敢轻易在你身上做手术，等过会儿先去做一次甲基苯丙胺渴求度评估吧。”  
“好。”巴基无所谓地点了点头，“我能不能先去看看他？”  
布鲁斯沉默着替他拔下了针头。  
“他在隔壁，苏醒后攻击性比较强，可能是因为没有见到你……赵医生先把他隔离在了笼子里，等你签完字，手术就会开始。”  
  
两件病房相隔不过一米，巴基却走得格外艰难。他不停地重复着吞咽的动作，但喉间还是哽得叫他喘不过气。  
他吸了吸鼻子敲门，开门的是一位亚裔女医生。巴基确认了她的名牌上写着“海伦·赵”，有点儿局促地打了个招呼。  
女医生倒像是早有准备，冲他笑了笑。  
“进来吧，我觉得队长等你很久了。但很抱歉不能打开笼子，不然他绝对会黏在你怀里不出来。”  
于是巴基看到了他——金毛状态的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，苏醒过来的大家伙烦躁地在振金笼子里追着尾巴，远远看上去像个高速运动的金色毛球。  
金毛在他走进来的一瞬间就竖起了耳朵，猛地撞到了笼子前，鼻尖探了出来翕动着，前爪死死抓着振金杆，冲他吚吚呜呜着。  
巴基抿着唇走到笼子前面，几乎是双膝一软坐在了他面前，双手伸进笼子里捧着金毛犬的脸。  
“嘿，我没事，一切都好。”他轻声说着，用大拇指捋着软趴趴垂下来的狗耳朵，“布鲁斯把我治好了，你看，我一切都好，只是有点儿皮外伤。”  
史蒂夫看上去镇静了一些，至少不再试图撞击笼子了，只是张着嘴巴呼哧着，伸出热乎乎的舌头去舔他手上被绑带缠着的部分。  
“乖史蒂薇。”他脱口而出，看着史蒂夫的动作忽然停住了，随即又猛烈地撞着笼子想蹿进他怀里，巴基只好大声地对他说，“嘿嘿，冷静点儿。是的我想起来了，但这部分记忆等你恢复成人型我们慢慢讨论好吗？”  
史蒂夫用湿润的鼻尖碰了碰他的掌心，像是一个肯定的回应。  
巴基吸了吸鼻子，眼眶有点儿发酸。他慢慢抚摸着金毛犬头顶细软的绒毛，就像他还是只小奶狗时一样。  
“你要乖乖的知道吗？你一直都是只非常乖的狗狗。”他伸手点了点史蒂夫的鼻尖，“我相信赵医生她们的团队，你一定要挺过来，完完整整地站在我面前。我还欠你……很多个拥抱和亲吻。”  
金毛呜呜了两声，蹭了蹭他的手心。  
——上帝啊，他不能继续待在这儿了。巴基快速眨掉那些眼泪，转身想走。但一阵外力绊住了他，他回过头，看见金毛犬咬着他的裤脚往后扯着，湿漉漉的眼睛像是在害怕什么。前爪在地上抓挠着，后爪撞在振金杆上也不肯松口。  
巴基发出了一声短促的哽咽，又蹲了下来，把自己的额头抵在笼子前：“我保证我会安全的，我保证。直到看见你回来之前，我都好好待在基地，好吗？”  
金毛叫了两声，用舌头轻轻舔了一口他的唇瓣。  
巴基努力咽下喉间的烧灼感，狠下心来离开了隔间。赵医生等在门口，手上拿着需要签字的文件。  
他接了过来，拿着笔的手却有些犹豫。  
“其实我根本没资格签这个字。”他喃喃自语着，又抬头去看女医生，“风险完全不可控，对吧？”  
“是的。我只能说，情况不算乐观。”女医生的回答十分简练，“但史蒂夫·罗杰斯一直是个奇迹，他当年能在那种情形下熬过融合期，求生欲极强。那时他还无牵无挂呢，可现在有了你不是吗？”  
巴基低头笑了笑，一笔一划写上了自己的名字。  
“是啊……他是个奇迹，是夜空里最亮的天狼星。”  
  
走出赵医生的诊室，等在外面的两个人让他出乎意料。  
哭哭啼啼的棕发女孩一下撞进了他的怀里：“巴基！朗姆洛真该死，你又吃了这么多苦呜呜呜呜……”  
巴基手足无措地摸了摸旺达的头发，她身后的皮特罗大幅度地摊了摊手。银发男孩穿着S.H.I.E.L.D.预备役的制服，这让巴基低落的心情好转了一点儿。  
“嘿，好女孩，别哭了，我没事的。四肢都好好的，脸也好好的，只是一点儿小伤。”  
“都开颅了还小伤，你就是爱嘴硬。”旺达吸着鼻子从他怀里出来，“他们……他们一定会付出代价的！”  
说完打了个可怜兮兮的哭嗝。  
皮特罗叹了口气，往前走了一步搂过旺达的肩膀：“好了会的会的，神盾局已经在采取行动了，老弗瑞说，让你处理完自己的事情就去他办公室一趟。”  
  
“你真是个麻烦。”尼克·弗瑞依然摆了张严肃的扑克脸，对刚进门的巴基·巴恩斯毫不留情。  
巴基摸了摸鼻梁，自觉认下了这句批评，规规矩矩地坐到了尼克面前的椅子上。  
“……但这是S.H.I.E.L.D.的纰漏，我代表厄金斯等前辈向你道歉。”  
巴基愣了几秒。尼克·弗瑞的表情依然没变，用那张脸说出道歉的话感觉可真是——让人受宠若惊又觉得怪异。  
“呃，没关系，反正一切都过去了。”  
弗瑞从鼻子里哼了一声：“现在说‘过去了’还早。史蒂夫的手术进行到第四个小时了，我对我们的医疗小队有信心，他们背后的力量是整个联合国的精英。至于海德拉——”  
巴基抬起眼睛看他。  
“既然他们有‘NG计划’，那我们就有‘一镜到底’。”  
“怎么做？”巴基的声音毫无波动，“我愿意参加。”  
弗瑞眯起仅剩的一只眼：“算起来，你的确是S.H.I.E.L.D.的一员。有这样的觉悟当然很好。但局里的二代种们也不是装饰品，他们足够对付现在的海德拉。那群人想要的是你和史蒂夫，那索性就把你们送得远远的。”  
他拉过桌子上的一个纸箱，用下巴示意着巴基。  
巴基把那接了过来，里面有两个东西。一个像是某种高科技的头戴式装备，另一个是被文件夹装订好的纸质材料。  
“那玩意叫……”弗瑞想了想，似乎没能成功调动记忆，“托尼起的名字永远都他妈拗口至极。反正是STARK工业出品的一个戒除毒瘾的头盔，是他和DEA缉毒局的秘密合作项目，但他一向视保密合同为狗屁。”  
“那沓文件是你和史蒂夫的疗养安排，在塔希提。他在那里有房产，你们去休整一段时间，彻底避开海德拉的控制。”  
弗瑞摸着自己的眼罩：“罗杰斯在S.H.I.E.L.D.服役的这几年里一直是超负荷的工作状态，这次就算是把七年的年假一次性放完。”  
巴基紧紧抓着纸箱的边缘，眼神闪烁着，神情有点儿不知所措。  
弗瑞按了按眉心，正想说什么的时候，内线设备滴滴响了两声。他看了两眼，似乎有点意外：“看来幸运之神又一次眷顾了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。手术完成得很快也很成功，你可以去——”  
他话还没说完，巴基已经抱着箱子跑出了办公室。这让尼克·弗瑞忍不住翻了个白眼，他就不该对这两人抱有希望。  
  
猫科的奔跑速度很快，冷质的空气被吸进肺里又快速吐出。他抱着箱子跑得歪歪扭扭，一路收获了不少怪的目光。  
但他不在乎了，他发现这地球上的其他人都是可有可无的妙鲜包，只有史蒂夫·罗杰斯是该死的能饱腹的鱼——  
然后他就与那条“金光闪闪的鱼”撞了个满怀。  
纸箱嘭地掉到了地上，昂贵的设备这个时候像无人问津的废品。  
对方还穿着病号服，急促起伏的胸膛上还有浓重的酒精味道，医生的呼喊从他身后遥遥传来，但他们的世界里只充斥着彼此的呼吸声。  
“巴、巴基。”那个怀抱又紧了一些，对方的声音有点含糊，“巴基，巴基……”  
他一遍遍叫着这个名字，像刚刚学会说话的孩子只知道重复最简单也最深爱的那个名字。  
“史蒂夫……”  
巴基在他怀里蹭了蹭，鼻腔的酸涩和眼泪的热度一同袭来。之前那种无处落脚的恐惧感终于消失了，迷失的布偶猫找到了回家的路，这让他心怀感激，愉悦又满足。  
——直到一条蓬松的、毛茸茸的大尾巴圈住了他的腰。


	21. Chapter 21

“所以这是怎么回事？”  
巴基反手把那条眼熟尾巴抓到面前，好奇地拽了拽。史蒂夫到吸了口气，看来是真的疼。  
“就……一点儿后遗症。”  
猫科从怀抱里挣脱，绕着大难不死的犬科看了一圈——体征正常，但头侧下垂的狗耳和从尾椎骨那里冒出来的、正冲他左右摇摆着的尾巴让巴基哭笑不得。  
“老天，你现在看上去真像个卡通人物。我敢说所有迪士尼爱好者都会喜欢的，你就像个英俊的真人版高飞。”  
史蒂夫歪了歪头：“那你是迪士尼爱好者吗？”  
巴基揉了揉酸疼的腮帮子：“别这么转移话题，真让我头皮发麻。你以后要一直顶着耳朵和尾巴了吗？虽然挺可爱的，但好莱坞生涯恐怕要结束了吧？”  
“赵医生说只是……”史蒂夫回忆了一下对方的说法，“只是术后荷尔蒙浓度过剩，等到发泄干净后就会变回正常。所以现在我有四只耳朵，看。”  
他扒开垂下来的犬耳，属于人类的两只耳朵正藏在那底下。  
巴基被他的动作逗笑，对方拉着他往前走，彻底忽视了身后的医疗团队：“别管它了，反正短时间我也回不去好莱坞。来我办公室吧，我给你买了个礼物，一直没机会给你。”  
兽化超警队长的办公室在负3层，从医疗室走过去要五分钟。这五分钟里，来来往往的八卦目光快在他们身上戳出两个洞了。脸皮厚的犬科浑然不觉，而挣脱不开牵手的猫科重重叹了口气，强装淡定，眼神却一直盯着地面。  
“我找了很久应该送你点儿什么。”史蒂夫按着门上的密码，“毕竟你有这么好，再好的礼物都显得逊色了。各大购物网站都快被我翻烂了……噢上帝啊！这群人可真是无聊。”  
史蒂夫在门打开的那刻被吓了一跳，连尾巴都炸起了毛。  
巴基从他背后探出头来看。  
办公室的主配色是干练的黑白灰，整洁到令人发指，十分符合传说里的人设——虽然这家伙在自己面前又暖又软像热可可，但皮特罗已经给他科普过了预备役眼中的“工作狂队长”，反差大得让他觉得那是个平行世界。  
而现在，办公桌后面的高墙上挂着两个红底白字的横幅。  
“热烈庆祝史蒂夫·罗杰斯终于有猫了！”——From热心同事  
“带着你的猫滚去过年假，别说我苛待员工。”——From不愿意透露姓名的STARK工业  
史蒂夫迅速蹿了过去，简直快得像道金色闪电。他踩着办公桌矫健地扑上墙把横幅摘了下来，折成一团扔进了办公桌下的垃圾桶。  
他半靠在办公桌前，脸、脖子和耳朵比横幅的底色还红，磕磕巴巴地说：“我、我没有让你做我的猫这个意思，巴基。都是他们开玩笑的！我完全尊重你，你是个独立强大的成年兽化者，不应该是任何人的附庸……但我愿意当你的狗狗，你可以给我弄个项圈什么的，我乐意之至。”  
巴基尽量面无表情地看他，试图做出一副被冒犯的模样，但事实是他憋笑憋得快胃疼了。直到史蒂夫从喉咙里可怜巴巴地汪汪了两声，企图博得猫咪的同情，巴基终于忍不住爆发出了一阵大笑。  
他边笑着边往前走。眉眼舒展，弯弯绕绕的笑纹蔓延到眉尾，从前郁结不散的愁云终于被阳光融尽。巴基把手臂架在史蒂夫的肩膀上，用悄悄话那样的分贝说：“逗你的。猫咪这种自私骄傲怕麻烦的物种才不愿意养狗，但善良温柔又细心的狗狗却很适合当猫的主人。不过别想着给我定个项圈，那他妈听上去太BDSM了。”  
金发犬科嗷呜着抱起巴基的腰转了一圈，耳朵兴奋地竖起，耷拉在腰后的尾巴跟着顺时针摆动了一圈。  
“好了,快放我下来，头晕。”  
巴基刚站稳，金发犬科咻地又蹿去了柜子前，从里面翻出一个浅知更鸟蛋蓝色的小方盒——大概手掌见方，盒面的字样是烫金的Tiffany＆Co.  
这可是“世界上最昂贵的蓝”，万千少女痴迷的蒂凡尼限量包装盒，巴基作为一个网红博主，对他家的广告语记忆犹新——“每当一个女人获得了一个这样的小蓝盒子，就意味着她背后有一个捂着钱包忍痛含泪的男人。”  
但他没想到史蒂夫会送自己这个。虽然这家伙在自己面前一直保持着“直男”和“会撩”之间的微妙平衡，但怎么看都不像具有时尚审美的PLAY BOY。  
巴基晃了晃盒子，听见了金属撞击盒壁的声响，似乎体积不小。  
“你不会直接挑了对婚戒吧？”他挑着眉毛问，“只要我打开金色丝带，就会被你拖到纽约市政厅填写申请结婚许可证？”  
史蒂夫的表情若有所思，商量着说：“这真是个绝妙的主意，能不能给我一个重新准备礼物的机会？”  
“当然不能，喂到嘴边的猫粮还有收回去的道理吗？”巴基解开丝带掀开了盒盖，“噢操。操你的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”  
躺在盒子中央的是一个毛线球。  
打着Tiffany商标的，用纯银双股线拗成的仿手纺纱线球。  
巴基吞咽着，把毛线球从铺满矢车菊的盒子里拿了出来。这玩意压在手心沉甸甸又凉凉的，银线头调皮地从中指和无名指的间隙坠了下去。  
“你用一万多美金，买了一个纯银的毛线球给我？”  
“是啊。”史蒂夫的语气理直气壮，“猫咪都喜欢玩毛线球的。”  
“一万美金够买多少斤顶级蓝鳍金枪鱼了。”巴基小声嘟囔着，活动着手指让毛线球在掌心里滚来滚去，“你可真败家。”  
史蒂夫把口是心非的猫连人带球抱进了怀里，下巴抵着棕发的发旋说：“嗯，你说的对。以后我的资产都交给你规划。”  
他没有等来回应，安静了几秒才意识到怀里的人在发抖。  
“巴基？”  
  
——又来了。如同附骨之疽的瘾，从大脑深处顺着脊椎攀爬到每个细胞。四肢开始觉得冰冷，随即就麻木到难以感知。仿佛万千个小虫在皮肤下涌动着，啃噬着所有的理智。  
“操，朗姆洛对你做了什么？”  
巴基只想苦笑，这似乎是他第一次听见史蒂夫·罗杰斯爆粗口，他真想好好奚落一通这家伙，可声音出口就变成了混杂着气音的呻吟。  
他整个人难受得站不住，史蒂夫双臂用力把他横抱了起来，放在了隔间里的单人行军床上。巴基脸色发青，虚汗从鬓角渗出来，嘴唇不受控地哆嗦着。  
“他给你注射了违禁品？”史蒂夫从牙缝里挤着句子，绷紧着全身的肌肉呲起牙，看上去很想把朗姆洛撕碎。  
巴基用气音挤出一个“头盔”，史蒂夫跑出隔间从纸箱里拿了回来，边走边拆，抖开长长的说明书。  
“Swallower——依托于非侵入式的脑机接口技术构建成瘾模型，在实施监测发现被试者渴求度增高时，可精准调控成瘾复吸相关的神经元及神经环路的活动性，降低渴求感，杜绝复吸。”  
史蒂夫重重地吸了吸鼻子。  
——如果当年不是我敲了他的门，这根本不会发生。  
他小心地把巴基汗湿的棕发撩开，替把他设备戴了上去，仔细调整着位置。  
Swallower并不厚，至少比认知里的其他头盔要薄上不少。不透明的深蓝色材质，范围只到鼻梁中段，内侧的硅胶质地会根据用户的头围自动调整。  
史蒂夫把食指搭在启动按钮上，另一只手与巴基十指相扣。  
“我要启动按钮了，巴基。”史蒂夫的声音听起来比躺着的人还要紧张，“假如疼的话就咬我这只手。”  
“嗯，我没事的。”  
巴基的眼睛被挡在Swallower下，苍白的唇还努力地弯了弯。  
——他总是这样，总是。平时一副骄傲的模样，有点儿不顺心就爱炸毛。等真的痛苦降临时，永远都是笑嘻嘻地说不疼。  
史蒂夫咬着自己的嘴唇，按下了按钮。  
Swallower上开始显示蓝色电流的纹路，史蒂夫没法感同身受，他只能从巴基不断加重力度的手去判断他的痛苦。即使是这玩意是治疗设备，但它的原理是通过贴片发出电流直接电击大脑，那绝对不好受。  
痛觉神经超负荷运载着，达到顶峰后就变成了麻木。巴基有一阵儿觉得大脑已经乱成了一锅过期的辣肉汤，表面的油脂凝固成了看似无害的一层，其实内容物早已腐败变质。  
他无意识地咬着自己的嘴唇，不到一分钟就尝到了血腥味。然后一只手温柔地掰开了自己的牙关，温热的鼻息扑过来，另一双唇贴上了他的，舌尖温柔相缠。  
史蒂夫在小心地品尝。品尝他的甜蜜与他的痛苦，品尝他来之不易的命运。  
他从吻里感觉到了巴基的情绪变化。因痛苦的愣神、到小心翼翼地配合，再到反客为主地激烈深吻，仿佛要用这个吻替代所有的痛感。  
——这实在是太缠绵也太沉重了。  
  
两天后，旧金山STARK私家机场，一架蓄势待发的私人飞机停泊在中央，正在夜色中等待着这次的客人——棕发的男人戴着挡住半张脸的墨镜，而另一个男人把鸭舌帽压得极低，披了件于当下天气而言夸张过头的长风衣。  
“别告诉我这是你的专机，小史蒂薇。”巴基啧了两声，“原产地法国的达索猎鹰2000，五千多万美金一架。”  
“原来是的。但空乘组对我实在是太热情了，所以一直放在STARK这里让后辈们随便坐。”  
巴基夸张地捂了捂胸口：“没想到我也成为了嫁入豪门的小网红，看来人总是会活成自己曾经不齿的样子。”  
史蒂夫捏了捏他的手：“当年是你捡的我，所以你才是豪门。”  
  
达索猎鹰堪称是私人飞机中的“战斗机”，与篮球明星麦克格雷迪、车王舒马赫和德国前总理施罗德是同款。里面布置有大号沙发床、厨房、浴室、DVD播放机、电话、传真机等，某种意义上完全是个移动宾馆。  
直飞塔希提的航班要15个小时。  
他们还没这么长时间独处过——两个人、万里高空、私密空间，除了空乘人员之外只有彼此。  
巴基一开始觉得这情况会有点儿尴尬，毕竟他们之间横亘了七年时光。相遇太早，真正认识却太晚，而确定相恋更是太短太短。  
于是他一进飞机就冲去了咖啡机前，忙忙碌碌地开始调一杯拿铁。而人型金毛则用实际行动表示着他一点儿都不尴尬——干脆地跟了上来，把胳膊圈在巴基腰间，尾巴上翘着在空中挥来挥去。  
巴基咬着嘴唇，嘴角忍不住上扬。  
“你比小时候还要粘人，小史蒂薇。”  
“那个时候我就想这么抱着你了。可是那个时候我太小了，用两只前爪也只能抱住你的半截胳膊。”  
“为什么？我是说，第一次相遇的时候我还是个穷困潦倒的移民。”  
“命运告诉我，一见钟情的发生概率远比随便救个人却意外改变人生要高得多。”史蒂夫把头埋在他颈窝，“那个时候，厄金斯博士被海德拉的人追杀，恰好被我撞见，仗着自己对地势的熟悉带他躲进了废弃的地下室——就在你那时的住所附近。但没想到狙击手给了我一枪，我差点儿就死在那儿了。”  
“为了救下我的命，厄金斯博士在那里给我做了改造手术，让我成为了兽化者。”他的声音有点儿发涩，“他找了个纸箱，把我的衣服、项链和自己的全部积蓄都留了下来，随手把我放在了你门前。然后……我眼睁睁看着他们击毙了博士，把他的尸体带走。”  
巴基转过身，和他额头相抵。  
“我那时候真的很害怕。那年我才十七，在孤儿院长大，博士给我的感觉很像父亲，但总共我们也就相处了几小时。所以……当我看见你，你叫我‘可爱的麻烦’，我就动心得一塌糊涂。”  
史蒂夫吻了吻巴基的鼻梁。  
“但我有点儿后悔……真的，如果不是我的出现，你不会遭遇后来的那么多苦痛。”  
“不，史蒂薇。”巴基伸手摸了摸金毛的耳朵，“如果没有你，今天的巴基·巴恩斯就不会存在，你是我的创世神。”


	22. Chapter 22

咖啡机运转着，杯中的深褐色液体被丝滑的奶泡覆盖。舱室开始嗡嗡作响，飞机俯冲上天带来一阵重力失衡，并没有乖乖系上安全带的巴基只好紧贴在墙上，而史蒂夫跟上去把他环住——像极了一条人肉安全带，力度之重几乎把他挤成了一张“猫饼”。  
巴基戳了戳他的胳膊：“松开点儿。”  
“不。”史蒂夫的回答斩钉截铁，“大部分狗狗都有恐高症的。作为主人，你需要体谅并安慰它们。”  
“恐高？”巴基的声音里带着笑，“你？星光闪闪的A咖？通告期平均一天要坐两趟飞机的大明星？”  
“因为……刚刚从兽态恢复过来，犬科的习性会比较严重。”  
“你真的不适合说谎，小史蒂薇。”巴基无情拆穿，“耳尖发红还眼神乱飘。”  
史蒂夫懊恼地噢了一声，手臂的力量却一点儿没松。  
距离飞入航线指挥控制区还要有几分钟，巴基盘算着，腰背用力，从史蒂夫的怀抱里伸长胳膊拿过了刚泡好的咖啡，仔仔细细地吹散了热气——毕竟猫舌头都是怕烫的，这完全有据可依。  
他小心地嘬饮了一口，奶泡在唇边留下一圈白渍。  
上等的阿拉比卡咖啡豆，有顺滑细微的花香与果香，后味是浓烈巧克力味，完全对得起这架专机的水准。  
巴基又喝了一口，咖啡的香气充盈在口腔。还没来得及咽下，讨厌的犬科掰过他的下巴又吻了进来，热烫的舌头抢走了半口咖啡，意犹未尽地舔着他的齿列和上牙膛的软肉。  
“好甜啊。”史蒂夫挑剔道，“我平时喝咖啡的时候都不加奶糖，你加了至少三倍。”  
巴基气得想把剩下咖啡泼在那头金发上。  
飞行逐渐平稳了下来，驶入航线的达索猎鹰像深沉夜色里的一个家。舱内的指示灯亮了起来，电子女声响了起来：“晚餐已为两位贵宾准备好，请前往餐厅区就餐。”  
巴基踢了下史蒂夫的小腿，成功从犬科的怀抱里逃脱。  
“走吧，希望他们准备了鱼。”  
  
美金永远不会让人失望。  
众所周知，假如这世界上的餐点可以列一个排名，那“飞机餐”绝对稳坐倒数第一。黏黏糊糊的微波主食、不够新鲜的瓜果蔬菜、就连餐后面包都只有干巴巴的黄油味。  
但在简洁又不逼仄的专机用餐区，巴基等来的是占据了半张桌子的木质托盘——烟熏吞拿鱼配卤汁蔬菜色拉、烤玉米笋与米饭、枣蓉布丁、巧克力芝士饼干，而左上角的杯子里倒着一杯他叫不上名字的烈酒，不过看那光泽漂亮的彩虹杯也知道绝对造价不凡。  
而在他对面，史蒂夫的配餐和他同样豪华——沙嗲酱烩香草猪排配面包干、沙棘羊骨汤、椰子蛋糕，饮料则是新鲜的橙汁。  
巴基用刀轻轻划了一下鱼肉，卤汁渗进鱼肉里，香气四溢。  
“这就是STARK专机的水准啊……”他感叹地说着，“真是奢侈。”  
史蒂夫耸了耸肩：“不，托尼的专机餐比这要奢华的多。他前段时间迷恋日式风味，居然请动了寿司之神在飞机上为他准备一餐。”  
“纸醉金迷。”巴基嚼着西蓝花下了结论，“而出行只能坐经济舱的我能喝到现磨咖啡就算谢天谢地了。”  
“以后的出行都由我包了。”史蒂夫切下一块猪排叉到他盘子里，“毕竟你已经是我的猫了。”  
巴基挑了挑眉，没去纠正到底谁是谁的，他们之间早就算不清这个了。  
  
飞行之中最尴尬的一项活动总要来临。  
巴基从淋浴间走出来，棕色的头发还泛着潮气。他卷了卷发尾思考着自己该去修剪一下发型，披上挂在衣柜里的黑色浴袍——丝绸质地，金色的标签缀在衣领，大写的Givenchy。  
他走出隔间，穿着相同浴袍的史蒂夫趴在床上正翻看一本时尚杂志，毛茸茸的金色尾巴从背后的下摆顶出来，在空中一荡一荡，活泼得要命。  
犬科的尾巴总是比耳朵更抢戏。巴基的眼睛盯着那道金色，它在猫科眼里可像极了一根豪华逗猫棒，让他忍不住想奔过去扑着玩。  
——不行，这可太丢猫了。巴基咬着嘴唇想。  
他知道那条尾巴的位置有多尴尬。  
不知廉耻的犬科刚刚洗完澡的时候只套了条灰蓝色的内裤就跑了出来，嚷着让他帮忙擦头发。巴基对比了一下自己和对方的身材，气鼓鼓地承认这家伙的确辣到爆炸，并在替他擦头发的时候故意拽了一把犬耳以示仇恨。  
被拽疼的金毛条件反射地竖起了尾巴，好奇的猫科忍不住仔细观察起来。尾巴的位置比内裤边要低一点儿，根部被绷在纯棉布料下，大约是从尾椎骨的位置延伸出来的。冒出来的部分半干不干，湿漉漉的却并没有滴水。  
巴基脑补着史蒂夫用吹风机吹尾巴的样子，忍不住笑出了声。犬科在镜子里盯着他的笑容，眼神温柔。  
  
“怎么了巴基？”史蒂夫抬头问，那条尾巴现在已经恢复了蓬松，他挂着无害的笑容拍了拍床铺，“时间很晚了，过来睡觉吧，醒来的时候到塔希提了。”  
巴基警觉地看了他一眼。  
“这可是万里高空，还有机组人员在呢。”史蒂夫摸了摸鼻梁，“我保证不对你动手动脚，用后半辈子的排骨发誓？”  
巴基哼了一声，姑且相信了“良善”的犬科。  
而在关灯十分钟之后，猫科就被自己难得的善心坑了一回。  
  
猫咪畏光，一丁点儿光源都会让他睡不着觉。这个毛病从巴基被改造后就一直没能克服，所以他睡觉的时候离不开眼罩。奢华的专机上当然也有提供。加拿大著名真丝品牌Manito出品，凉凉地贴在眼眶上，把光源遮得干干净净。  
巴基滚到床的一侧——尽量离史蒂夫远了点儿，但机舱里位置有限，这只是张普通规格的双人床，所以他也逃不开多远。  
粘人的犬科伸开胳膊，拽着巴基的腰带把他拉回了怀里。猫科象征性地挣扎了两下，后来发现这姿势挺舒服的。机舱的空调温度开得很低还不能自己调控；而史蒂夫的体温要比他高一点儿，暖洋洋的，像睡在冬日里哔啵作响的壁炉旁。  
好吧，抛去对方用手臂紧紧圈着自己的胳膊和腰之外，一切还算得上舒适。他已经不是一只独来独往的酷猫咪了，总有一天得习惯这家伙侵占自己的私有领地。  
于是巴基默许了这个行为，努力调整着呼吸让自己进入放松的睡眠状态——  
然后一条毛茸茸的尾巴扫过了他的小腿、大腿、顺着V字领钻进浴袍摸上了他的胸膛。热烫的吻带着逗弄落在他后颈，嗫咬着细嫩的皮肉。  
巴基打了个寒噤，在他的禁锢里挣了两下但没能成功。  
“说好的不会动手动脚呢！”  
“我动的是嘴和尾巴。”  
犬科的声音带着笑，和猫科的咬牙切齿形成了鲜明的对比。  
这个时候，原本实用性的眼罩就帮了倒忙。巴基什么都看不见，四肢被对方压制得牢牢的，这无疑让猫科的感官更加灵敏。他能感觉到毛乎乎的尾巴在胸膛上划着S型，尾尖戳刺着挺立的两点，这让他像个妞儿一样往上挺了挺腰，忍不住用鼻音哼了两声。  
落在肩颈的吻一个比一个烫，对方柔软的金发和犬耳似有似无地蹭过他的皮肤，所过之处起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“操。”巴基小声地骂了一句，“这他妈是飞机上史蒂夫·罗杰斯！”  
禁不起玩弄的猫科已经被撩拨得硬了，而这次他清楚地知道抵在他臀缝的东西不是S.H.I.E.L.D.发的配枪。  
“我知道。”史蒂夫叼着他的耳垂磨了磨牙，让巴基忍不住颤栗着，“这儿什么也没有……等到了塔希提的别墅，别急。”  
“我他妈才不急！一点儿都不！”  
浑身缀满了吻痕的猫科一夜无眠。直到航班落地，两人的交通工具从飞机换成宾利添越时，巴基依然觉得一肚子气，拒绝与犬科交谈。  
史蒂夫摸了摸鼻梁，摇下天窗，塔希提海岛特有的海洋气息扑面而来，熏风吻过巴基的发梢，活泼又明艳的色彩撞进他的视线，让好奇的猫科忍不住扒在车窗上瞧着。  
塔希提地处偏僻，比普吉岛或者巴厘岛多了几分恬静。当然，这恬静也是用更高昂的费用堆出来的，世界上从来没有免费的享受。  
塔希提岛的形状鸟瞰像一尾鱼，“鱼头鱼身”的部分被称为“大塔希提”，“鱼尾”叫“小塔希提”，拥有极其秀美的热带风光和环绕四周的七彩海水，被称为“最接近天堂的地方”。  
海浪的味道弥漫在空气里，天蓝、比天蓝还浅上一些的海蓝，叫不出名字的植物是极其纯正的深绿，这些颜色交杂在一起，映在巴基湖绿色的虹膜上。  
于是他微笑出来，柔软的唇拉出好看的弧线，露出一点儿可爱的门牙。  
史蒂夫侧头看了他一眼。  
他想巴基上辈子一定是颗珍贵至极的宝石，不然为什么总是闪闪发光。  
  
史蒂夫的别墅在海岛的西侧，从外面看上去精致极了，一看就是著名建筑师的设计，但走进去就会发现空荡得要命。  
除了几件零零散散的家具——看上去像是装修时附赠的，品味糟糕至极。配色堪称车祸的热带风情沙发、中规中矩挑不出错误的玻璃茶几，勉强还看得过去的一张原木床。  
“我不太了解建筑什么的，所以拜托了STARK工业的专业人士。”史蒂夫不好意思地挠了挠脖子，“但当时没着急装修……我以为至少要追你个三五年，真的。”  
巴基把旅行箱拖到靠墙的地方，抱着胳膊：“你是说这是我的错。”  
“不，当然是我的错。”  
史蒂夫摇了摇尾巴，试图在壁柜里找出热水壶，但脸上的窘迫宣告了失败。  
“有这么糟糕？”巴基挑眉，“其实我们不是来度假的，而是来还原鲁滨逊漂流记的？”  
史蒂夫懊恼地叫了一声，又走过来把下巴抵在他的颈窝。  
“是啊，什么家具都还没买，不过岛上有个连锁宜家。”他伸出手指勾着巴基的小拇指，“我有没有荣幸邀请你和我一起去IKEA购物，来布置这所空空荡荡的房子？”  
IKEA。  
胸腔里仿佛有团火，把四肢百骸都烧得暖暖的。家具卖场总是和“家”息息相关，而他离“家”这个概念实在太远了太远了。记忆里最贴近家的，就是刚来美国时和小史蒂薇一起住过的短租房。  
他因战乱而背井离乡，早就与父母断绝了联系。从少年时期孤身至今，纵使后来在INS上坐拥几百万粉丝的爱意，住着不算便宜的高级公寓，有旺达的关心和皮特罗的奚落，可从来没人说过要给他一个家。  
巴基原来以为是自己不想要。  
他曾在某次网络采访里说过一句自以为很酷的话：“我最想成为的是一棵树。一半扎根土里，一半在风里自由飘荡。阳光和雨水都不曾让我开口，沉默又骄傲，不需要依靠。”  
但当史蒂夫说出这句话的时候，他知道他错得离谱。  
他渴望一个家，渴望有一个人包容他的一切。那个人应该温柔直率，天真却也成熟，不介意自己并不光彩的过去和麻烦的兽化者习性，倔强地牵着他的手，永不松开。  
而现在他等来了史蒂夫·罗杰斯，他比自己预想得还要好上一百倍。  
“怎么了巴基？”  
史蒂夫退开一步看他，小心翼翼地捧着他的脸。  
“不舒服？但距离上次佩戴Swallower才过去了几个小时。”  
他看着史蒂夫写满担忧的蓝眼睛，那是比波利尼西亚海域更加澄净美好的存在。  
“我愿意。”  
“什么？”  
“……我是说去IKEA。”巴基勾着嘴唇，“我愿意和你一起去挑家具。”


	23. Chapter 23

西塔希提是岛上最繁华的地带，各式风情的小餐馆和综合超市都建在这边。IKEA距离他们的小别墅也只要五六公里，不过为了买东西方便，史蒂夫还是开了那辆宾利载巴基一起去。  
“不用乔装真的没问题吗？”巴基拉着安全带问。史蒂夫为了遮盖耳朵带了一个棒球帽，尾巴塞在帽衫里。而他则是干脆地什么都没戴，连口罩和墨镜都被史蒂夫放在了家。  
毫不伪装出门似乎是好几年前的事了，但不得不说他很怀念这种感觉。微风吹拂脸颊不再被口罩阻挡，美景映入眼底没有因墨镜失色。  
这让他感觉舒适又自由。没有闪光灯，没有狗仔，连路上的行人都是零零散散的。不像纽约和旧金山，连空气里都弥漫着拥挤和紧张，慢上几秒钟就是一大笔损失。  
“不用。”史蒂夫单手握着方向盘，替他把安全带整理好，“塔希提的旅游产业依托于STARK公司，是高层和其他签约明星们疗养的指定地点。岛上的人们……怎么说，所有人都像是为STARK工业而服务的，口风紧是第一要求，而且他们并不怎么关注网络明星。”  
“听起来简直像个虚拟游戏。”巴基啧了两声，“整个海岛都为STARK公司而运转，就像实体版的《模拟人生》。”  
史蒂夫摸了摸鼻梁：“我没接触过游戏，你喜欢的话我可以学着陪你玩。”  
“可怜的A咖先生。”巴基抑扬顿挫地说着，“连游戏都没时间玩，不要担心，游戏达人会好好‘调教’你的。”  
宾利拐了个弯，巨大的Logo出现在道路的尽头。  
“Google说猫咪总是口是心非的。既然你这么执着于‘调教’，不然让Tiffany的设计师给你做个项圈？他是我的粉丝。”  
“你想都别想。”  
巴基冲他呲了下牙，换来了一阵落在棕发上的揉弄。  
  
IKEA在全国拥有几百家分店，几乎每一家分店都是人满为患。人们热衷于在这里打发时间，挑一些便宜又不失精致的家具离开，这是千百年来刻在基因里的筑巢本能。  
分店里大部分为IKEA集团独自拥有，剩下的几十家为特许加盟。而塔希提这家很显然是后者，而且资本持有人绝对是STARK集团——车子开到正门前，他们就看见了IKEA旁边同样巨大的STARK标志。  
这家店是难得的冷清，大概是整座塔希提岛上也没有几家需要装修的房子。他们从大家具区域往里慢慢逛，史蒂夫还特意推了一个小推车。  
一旦逛起街来，猫科的本性就暴露无遗——巴基像是没见过这么多家居用品一样，这个看看那个摸摸，好像对什么都有兴趣，原先的稳重消失得干干净净，好像一瞬间变回了十七岁的少年。  
但史蒂夫喜欢这样。他原先看巴基时总觉得他的笑不是出自真心，有点儿像精致的翻糖蛋糕——看上去美得不行，但真实滋味不如表面好。  
而现在巴基是真的开心又自由。  
于是富有的明星先生也默许了对方在十分钟内装满了购物车的行为。  
他们走到床品展示区，巴基的兴奋劲儿终于收敛了一些，慢慢悠悠地走着。史蒂夫的手机滴了几声，他有点儿烦躁地拿出来看了一眼——是山姆，对方仍然是他名义上的助理，负责统筹他的工作。  
对方前半段短信措辞激烈，大意是“作为助理兼最好的哥们为什么是全世界最后一个知道你谈恋爱的而且对方果然是那个可爱的麻烦精”，后半段则洋洋洒洒地表达了祝福，并在结尾话锋一转提到了《情迷》系列的剧组宣传，示意他把年假过完后赶紧回来，好莱坞还需要他。  
“我讨厌工作。”史蒂夫嘟囔着，在心里盘算着自己未来的发展——出柜当然是必要的，恋情也是一定要公开的，他想在全世界的见证下握着巴基的手对他说情话，告诉他们巴基有多好。  
而当他抬起头来却发现恋爱对象不见了。  
史蒂夫下意识慌乱起来：“巴基？”  
“我在这儿。”  
声音从西北方向传过来，史蒂夫皱着眉往前走。西北摆放的都是婴儿床或者儿童床，哪个看起来都不像是会吸引巴基的样子。超警队长扫了扫几眼，没看见熟悉的身影。  
“巴基你在哪儿？”  
“这边，往上看。”  
史蒂夫随着音源停下脚步，仰着头往斜上方看——那是一栋伪造成小树屋的儿童床，盘旋的楼梯被漆成棕色插在“树干”上，大概只有一米多高，而上面的小床则是个封闭式的原木色小单间，正中间有个洞，被装饰成了树洞的样子，大小可以容纳一个十岁孩子钻进钻出。  
而下一秒，巴基从里面笑嘻嘻地探头出来，扒着边缘朝他招手。  
“这个床真有意思，有种钻纸箱的感觉。”  
史蒂夫挑了挑眉：“下来。”  
“啧。”巴基鼓着嘴，双臂前展，脖子折成一个有点儿吓人的角度，灵活地一转，腰背用力就从窄窄的洞口钻了出来。仗着猫科的柔软和好动，楼梯一级都没踩，直接在空中翻了个身跳到平地上，连史蒂夫特意伸过来的胳膊都没扶一把。  
他半仰着头，勾着嘴唇看史蒂夫，满脸写着“厉害吧，快夸我”。  
史蒂夫叹了口气，一脸严肃。  
“不可以随便上别人的床知道吗？”  
巴基瞪圆了眼睛：“老天，这只是家具店的样板床！”  
“那也不行。”史蒂夫用双手捧着他的脸，在脸颊上捏了捏，“以后不可以这样了。”  
“噢……”  
——金毛是犬科里情商很高的一类，在乖巧懂事的同时也会有各种负面情绪。但史蒂夫·罗杰斯的嫉妒心和独占欲似乎有点儿强的过分了，或许是两种形态导致这玩意叠加了吧。  
大方又善良的猫科决定原谅他。  
  
他们在IKEA里耗了一整天，午餐和晚餐都在自带的餐厅解决了，瑞典小肉圆和烟熏三文鱼出乎意料的好吃，一点儿不像平价的快餐。  
高效惯了的两个人边逛边定家具，晚餐前就把大部分都订好了。借着STARK的名头，IKEA的负责人不但免费配送，甚至还出动了一支小队替他们安装。  
巴基摸了摸鼻梁有点儿不好意思，而史蒂夫则拍拍他的肩膀说托尼不会介意的。  
远在旧金山处理公务的董事长坐在空调房里打了个喷嚏。  
等他们开着宾利，载着一堆小家用商品回来的时候，原本空空荡荡的别墅已经被布置得像模像样了。IKEA的装修队负责得过分，原本的几件家具都帮忙拉走了，现在这里看上去像一间非常出色的样板房。  
而车上的其他小玩意则会让这栋房子更贴近于“家”。  
没耐性的猫咪跟着布置了两小时就丧失了兴趣，躲进浴室说要泡个澡——这家伙走的时候偷偷从购物袋里拿了糖果色的爆炸浴盐球和两只橡皮小鸭，史蒂夫看在眼里，笑了笑没戳穿他。  
都说猫咪怕水，他家这只好像有点特殊。  
  
等巴基擦着头发从浴室走出来的时候，勤劳的犬科早就把小玩意们都布置好了。他拿过史蒂夫放在浴室门口的家居服——简洁又高级的灰色，纯棉布料贴在皮肤上柔软得像朵云。  
史蒂夫穿着相同款式的蓝色家居服，正坐在写字台前捣鼓着什么。台灯的光是暖黄色的，在他身上投出一片绒绒的光。那条尾巴悬在椅子后面慢慢晃悠着，还是半干不干的样子。  
猫咪吸了吸鼻子，闻到一股淡淡的柠檬味。那属于他今天挑的沐浴露，和浴盐球是同一系列的。豪华别墅里当然不止一间浴室，现在他们闻上去像在一个窝里一起长大的，他喜欢这个。  
猫科歪头盯着史蒂夫的背影。从金发到背肌，宽阔的肩膀和窄腰之间有着流畅的线条，是造物主极度偏心的一件作品。  
巴基舔了舔唇，用猫科特有走路方法无声地走到他背后，猛地在拍了一把。  
“干什么呢？”  
犬科没有半点惊讶，只是侧了侧身让他看桌面——打碎的贝壳看样子来自塔希提的海边，两块金属小铁片，手工必备的工具箱规整地摆在一旁。  
他似乎在磨什么东西，但巴基没看出来。  
“没想到你还有做手工的小爱好。”巴基撑在他肩膀上，“大名鼎鼎的A咖总是能给我惊喜。”  
“兽化期的时候暴躁易怒，做点儿小手工能让我冷静下来。”  
史蒂夫把桌面上的东西扫到抽屉里，红丝绒的小布包一闪而过，“困不困？逛了一整天。”  
“咳，我就是来说这件事的。”巴基把眼珠转到一边，“我喜欢自己挑的那张沙发床，我想去客厅睡那个。”  
“你确定？可卧室里这张床的床垫来自VISPRING，不想试试吗？”  
“……你是说是英国王室专用的品牌？不是IKEA出品的吗，这怎么回事？”  
“负责人说是托尼买了几张存在他们那儿的。除了VISPRING还有法国的TRECA和瑞典的Hastens，我就让他随便拿了一张。”  
巴基的眼睛转了转，落在卧室的床垫上。VISPRING可是传说里女王同款，他的好奇心又熊熊燃烧了起来。猫科作为著名的床垫杀手，他的手已经开始痒了。  
史蒂夫看着表情就知道巴基又在盘算什么，他也不急，只是微笑看着自以为聪明的猫咪。  
猫科最终败给了好奇心，乖乖放弃了睡沙发的想法。巴基提前一步蹿上了昂贵的床垫，哼哼唧唧地舒展着四肢滚了一圈。  
“有钱真好。”他打了个哈欠，“这羊绒面可真软，你不来睡觉吗？”  
史蒂夫冲他晃了晃手机，上面的信息标着硕大的银灰色S字样。  
“神盾那边有点事，我去打个电话。”  
巴基裹着被子看他走到阳台，咂了砸嘴，伸手从床柜下把Swallower拿出来戴上，自己按开了开关。  
——他又不是娇滴滴的姑娘，总得学会独自面对这个。况且STARK工业的技术还是值得信任的，佩戴Swallower的间隔已经有效变长了。  
  
“娜塔莎。”  
“感谢上天你还记得我的名字。”红发女郎性感的声音从电话那头传过来，“想想还欠我什么？”  
“谢谢。如果不是你，让海德拉提前找到了我和巴基，整个世界都要完蛋了。”  
“嗯哼，看来你还挺有良知，塔希提的蜜月之旅没烧坏你的脑子。”  
“不是蜜月。”史蒂夫摸了摸鼻梁，“我还没向他求婚呢……”  
“认真的？”娜塔莎的声音里装满了惊讶，“你连小惊喜都准备好了，还没开口？上帝啊，和我斗艳的时候可没看出来你脸皮这么薄。”  
“咳，会很快的。”史蒂夫强硬地转移了话题，“神盾的新计划有进展了吗？你在好莱坞适应得怎么样？”  
“放饵阶段挖出了一个了不起的大人物，男爵泽莫也是海德拉的人。当时临时改《情迷》彩蛋估计就是NG计划的引子。而巴基的经纪人也不是无名之辈，贸然出手会把S.H.I.E.L.D.推向舆论的风口浪尖。不过依弗瑞的个性和托尼的势力，收网也不过是这两天的事情了。至于后一个问题……行了，我知道你压根不在乎。”  
史蒂夫笑了一下：“你有实力也有野心，好莱坞适合你。”  
“这评价不错，我收下了。你打算什么时候公开？我先铺垫一下感情破裂这件事。必须得是我主动甩你，不然老娘太没面子了。”  
“等他答应求婚。”史蒂夫回过头，看向床上的身影，“他答应的时候，我就让山姆准备通稿。”  
  
等他挂了电话回来的时候，巴基已经睡熟了。Swallower被放在床头柜上，他额头的棕发打着卷，湿漉漉的，让史蒂夫忍不住伸手拨开。  
巴基无意识地蹭了蹭他的手指，皮肤细腻又热烫。  
史蒂夫吸了口气，爬上床撑在巴基的身上，在他的颈侧又落下一个个带着侵略性的吻。巴基被他从浅眠里拽了出来，迷糊地推了他几下。  
“别烦我……”  
“我要吃草莓。”  
“去集市上买……”  
“你让我种几个。”


	24. Chapter 24

“你他妈……别吵我睡觉了。”  
巴基的声音软软乎乎的，没有一点儿威胁能力。灰色睡衣因为睡姿不好而卷上去了一大截，露出线条好看又不夸张的腹肌。  
善于抓住机会的犬科立刻把手覆了上去，慢慢从上到下捋过去，紧实的肌肉随着他的手指一起一伏着。巴基像是被他摸得发痒，不自主地弓起腰，却并没有彻底躲开。  
这让史蒂夫的心软成了棉花糖。网上说猫咪会把肚皮露给最亲爱的人，这是种毫不设防的信任。  
“对不起。”史蒂夫小声说着，附身去吻巴基的耳朵，舌头在耳廓和耳背之间留下一段濡湿的痕迹，“巴基，我压抑不住犬科天性了。我想标记你成为我的私人领地，谁都不能多碰一下。”  
巴基被他舔得缩了一下，松开手里的抱枕。慵懒的猫科还在梦里吃鱼呢，根本没听见史蒂夫在说什么，下意识地把扰人清梦的家伙往外推了推。  
一阵窸窸窣窣的动静传来，紧接着是两道纤细的凉意圈在了手腕上。一阵外力把他的胳膊举过了头顶，又有什么细碎的动静传进了耳膜，双臂被拉成了不舒适的姿势。巴基迷迷糊糊地想放下手，却发现自己根本做不到——  
这下他彻底清醒了，借着床头灯的光看见滚落在被子上的纯银毛线球，愣了好几秒钟。  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”他从牙缝里挤着声音，“你他妈用一万多美金的银线把我捆在了床头？”  
“是啊，而且是渔夫结。”金毛超警大方承认，“醒了？那我们来做点别的。”  
他知道巴基一定要骂他，于是抢先一步吻上了那双唇瓣。这几天他吻过这儿不下十次，但每次都有崭新的甜。尽管塔希提的空气湿度高得吓人，但巴基还是没改掉舔唇的坏毛病。所以这双唇总是湿湿润润的，相抵而磨时有种令人头皮发麻的色情感。  
史蒂夫叼着巴基的下唇含了几下，用舌尖敲着他的牙齿。猫科似乎打定主意不让他得逞，却磨不过耐心指数令人发指的金毛。  
舌尖相缠，在两张唇之间推挤着往来，一点点把理智拖向深渊。纯棉的柔软睡衣根本遮挡不住逐渐苏醒的欲望，史蒂夫压下胯前后动着，让两人热烫的温度同样在身下互相厮磨着。  
意识到对方动作的巴基有种羞愤欲死的冲动。  
野心勃勃的犬科很显然不满足于此，于是充斥欲望的吻从口腔转移到对方下巴上的小沟上，停留了几秒又滑到了脖颈上，一左一右地留下了两块吻痕，逼出了猫科口中的第一声呻吟。  
史蒂夫迅速舔咬上了敏感的乳粒。它们已经立起来了，像两颗镶在胸前的水果硬糖。金发脑袋嘬弄着其中一个，右手打着圈亵玩另一个。  
双手被缚的巴基无助地向上挺腰，眼圈委屈地泛红，死死咬着嘴唇——他并非不想开口，脾气不好的猫有一肚子脏话想讲，但他生怕自己一开口就是止不住的呻吟。  
巴基·巴恩斯还没被好莱坞风气染指呢，至今为止还是个洁身自好的网红，不睡粉丝不泡夜店，最出格的一次是被记不住脸的妞儿按在酒吧的卫生间口了一发，等他醒了酒连那女孩的发色都记不清了。  
朗姆洛把他推进好莱坞的时候说过很多次了，说总会有大佬看腻了金发碧眼想来口东欧风情的尝尝，他没几个月就会保不住那个小屁股，不如早点学学相关知识省的被干得丢半条命。  
他还挺庆幸自己第一次演戏就遇上了史蒂夫的，虽然现在的情形和朗姆洛说的也没什么两样……  
——真没想到当年软乎乎的小奶狗居然翻身压了主人，巴基越想越气，抬起膝盖想踹史蒂夫一脚。  
但不得不说他们之间的位置实在是不适宜做这个动作。他刚分开双膝，就被史蒂夫捞住架在了那个该死的窄腰上。  
现在他的四肢都被制住了，无助地像只等待水烧开的青蛙。而水也的确烧开了，在这样旖旎的氛围之下，没什么是不能突破温度计顶端的。  
史蒂夫还在慢条斯理地亲他，用唇舌膜拜着他身上的每块肌肉，随机落下粉紫色的吻痕。他吻过腹肌，鼻息喷在敏感部位的顶端，让巴基忍不住咬紧了牙关。  
——内裤是什么时候被扒掉的？他怎么一点儿都不记得。  
预想中的火辣口交并没有到来，史蒂夫吻上了柔软的腿根，用牙齿轻叼着一路向下，那让巴基忍不住呼痛，而跟随而来的就是他一直想掩藏的呻吟声，娇气又放荡，他自己都听得脑袋充血。  
史蒂夫短促地笑了一声，顺着嗫咬到膝盖，舌尖却触到了一块儿不太平整的肌肤。他用指腹去摸，那很明显是道疤，小小的圆形，范围还没有指腹的一半大。  
“这儿是怎么弄的？”  
巴基脑袋晕晕乎乎的，他手腕被勒得发疼，胯下也硬得发疼，没精神编个好理由出来，只好如实陈述。  
“大概五年前被朗姆洛拿烟头烫的。那次我偷溜出去玩，消失了一天一夜，回来被狠狠揍了一顿。”  
史蒂夫在那块儿疤上重重地亲了一口，像在替他分担曾经的疼痛：“我绝对会让他付出代价的，等神盾局收网，我带你溜进地牢往他脸上烫。”  
巴基被他的幼稚宣言逗笑，笑了没几声又像噎住了一样哽在了嗓子里——那家伙含住他了，火热的口腔黏膜仿佛能把他烫伤。  
雄性之间的性爱总是围绕不开征服欲，谁在上谁在下似乎是件值得大打出手的重点。他原来以为他们也会一样，但现在史蒂夫的举动让他的斗志散得干干净净。  
想也知道A咖的口活好不到哪儿去，多半是被床伴费力讨好的存在。且不说史蒂夫究竟有没有和别人搞过吧，至少在口活儿上他比花瓶影后的演技还差。  
他连牙齿都不会收，给巴基口交的时候总会磕碰到敏感的柱体，带来一阵没法忽视的疼痛。但同样没法忽视的还有越攀越高的快感，和青涩口活形成对比的是猫科被极大满足的征服欲，即使金发明星只是木讷地上下吞吐着，用舌头绕着顶部不娴熟地划圈，巴基还是爽得快射出来了。  
并不存在的电流从阴茎传到每块肌肉上，巴基哆嗦着快要忍受不住了。  
“别……操，停！我让你停下来！”  
史蒂夫一直都是只听话的金毛。于是他上挑着眼睛去看巴基的脸，极其缓慢地把阴茎吐了出来。柱身被口水涂得闪闪发亮，彻底离开口腔时发出了一声色情的“啵”。  
巴基扫了一眼忍不住狠狠吸气——没人能拒绝，绝对没人能拒绝这张脸伏在自己的胯下喘息。  
紧接着他就听到了另一声响亮的“啵”，那是润滑剂开盖的声音，巴基盯着那个粉红的条状物体，眼神惊骇：“你什么时候买的这个？”  
“IKEA里的综合超市。”史蒂夫凑上来在他眉心轻吻了一下，“草莓味的。”  
——去他妈的娘气兮兮的草莓……操，这家伙把手指插进来了。  
被捅开的感觉有点儿怪，但也不是不能接受，大概要归功于史蒂夫足够温柔细心。食指和中指在肠肉里剪动着，另一手帮他做着手活儿。谢天谢地手活总比口活要来的熟悉点儿，巴基承认前后叠加的快感简直让他后脑发凉。  
“好热，好湿。”史蒂夫念叨着，语气有点痴迷，“它们在推挤我的手，你把我吸得牢牢的……”  
“你他妈闭嘴，现在。立刻。”  
回敬巴基的是史蒂夫的第三根手指，现在他吞下去有点儿吃力了。三根手指灵活地在后穴里搅来搅去，他觉得自己被彻底打开了，那些不愿表达的爱意好像都顺着这个破口涌了出来，他有点儿想哭，却说不出来是开心还是难过。  
“我可以吗？”史蒂夫认真的问，用自己的阴茎顶着他翕张的穴口，“你愿意把自己交给我吗？”  
“这是我听过最蠢的问题，金发蠢货……操！你别一整根……出去点儿，真他妈疼。”  
犬科，是一种受到宠爱就会得寸进尺的动物。所以得到了首肯的史蒂夫把整根凶器一样的阴茎操到了柔软后穴的最深处，巴基的尾音带着哭腔，后穴却咬得紧紧的，热情地嘬吸着大到过分的性器。  
“老天，上帝啊。”史蒂夫嘟囔着，架着他的腿压得更低了一些，巴基短促地尖叫了一声，泪水顺着发红的眼角往鬓边坠。  
“你里面又热又湿，像枚被剖开加热的吉娜朵生蚝……”  
“我求求你别说话了。”巴基气得想咬他，他一点儿也不想知道自己有多好操，“要么我现在把你踢下去，要么闭上嘴把我干到没力气骂你。”  
“乐意之至。”  
史蒂夫握着他的窄腰，猛地前后操弄了起来。巴基眼冒金星叫得像个被破了处的妞，凭什么这家伙第一次就能撞到自己的敏感点？那玩意有那么浅吗？  
但他很快就顾不上思考这个了，史蒂夫的腰动得越来越快，爆炸开来的快感让巴基像脱水的鱼一样挣动着，把床头的铁杆撞得吱嘎作响。  
“你……啊……操慢点……你解开我，手腕疼……”  
史蒂夫耸动的腰仍然没有停下速度，他更深地撞了一下，借力扯开了巴基手腕上的银线。还没等他反应过来，对方握着他的腰把人钉在了怀里，巴基完全坐到了史蒂夫的大腿上，体内埋着的阴茎撞到了肠肉的最深处。巴基发出一声听不出是尖叫还是呻吟的声音，尾声拖长，像搅拌棒上黏黏糊糊的蜂蜜。  
“巴基，巴基，老天……”  
史蒂夫紧紧抱着巴基，两人汗津津的身体没有一丝缝隙，昂贵的床被他们摇得吱嘎作响，巴基被他顶得一下往高一下又坠回这根凶器上，汗湿的发梢在空中晃悠着。黏人又凶狠的犬科用力在对方身体里冲撞着，竖起的犬耳剐蹭着敏感的脖颈。  
这儿就是他的天堂，他的应许之地也是他的无间炼狱，对方喉咙里一声高过一声的呻吟就是撒旦敲响的钟。  
“你……你知道吗史蒂薇……”巴基的声音被顶弄得稀碎，断断续续地难成句子。  
“嗯？”史蒂夫微微抬头咬着巴基的下巴，“什么？”  
“朗姆洛说……说我是……”被操得重心乱晃的人短促地笑了几声，“说我是海德拉造给你的专属婊子……我当时还不信，但现在……操就是那儿！嗯……我觉得他妈的或许真是这样……”  
“不巴基，不。”史蒂夫吞咽着，那些猛烈的快感同样快把他一起淹没了，“你是我的宝藏，我的爱人，我与世界牢不可破的牵绊，我不可复制的双子星。”  
“操，操……”巴基不可抑制地发起抖来，不止因为这家伙该死的“公狗腰”，更因为他语气里的痴迷与神情。他受不了这个，受不了有个人突然从生命里出现替他撑了一把伞，从此遮风避雨免他惊惶。  
霸道的掠夺还在继续。巴基低头嗫咬着目力所及的每一块属于史蒂夫的肌肉；史蒂夫的回应则是把疼痛加倍换成力气，一下下地在那个温热又湿漉漉的小洞里楔。  
甜到发腻的草莓味从两人的连接处淌下来，染湿了一小块床单。而巴基完全被操开的穴口比应季的草莓还有红，看起来诱人的要命。  
金发犬科抱着他上下顶弄着，淘气的尾巴却勾了上来，在连接处轻柔地打着圈，巴基狠狠闭了下眼，本就敏感到极点的穴口被若有若无的麻痒感一刺激，几乎完全没被碰过的阴茎射得一塌糊涂，有几股甚至飞溅到了史蒂夫的胸肌上。  
——我没脸见人了。巴基俯在他肩膀上颤栗着，好像从头到脚都被史蒂夫·罗杰斯打下了标签，他简直像个被过度使用的性爱娃娃，一点儿力气都提不起来偏偏还爽得要命。  
第一次做爱就直接被操射，听起来可真他妈天赋异禀。  
而更天赋异禀的是，史蒂夫插在他身体里的那根烙铁还没有任何射精的前兆。  
巴基迷迷糊糊觉得自己面朝下被放在了床上，还没等自己反应过来，对方轻松地拎起了他的腰，用最原始也最无从逃脱的方式操到最深处再整根拔出。  
不应期被强行捅开的感觉很糟糕，痛感代替了所有的爽，巴基下意识往前爬，又被拎着胯狠狠按回了史蒂夫的阴茎上——该死的后入，最类似野兽交媾的姿势，最让猎物没法逃跑只能乖乖俯身挨操的姿势。  
“操你的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”他几乎是用气音在骂人了，“你玩过多少无辜的男孩！”  
“当然没有。”史蒂夫的声音从背后传来，“我只是遇见你就解锁了属于野兽的欲望，亲爱的巴基。”  
他又重重顶了几十下，粗喘着把硬到极致的阴茎拔了出来，对着那个殷红的、合不拢的穴口射了出来。  
淫靡的穴口被白浊覆盖，混杂着多余的润滑剂坠下来，史蒂夫盯着那儿几乎要入迷了。等他稍微清醒过来时，巴基仍然保持着跪趴的姿势，呼吸声极浅。  
史蒂夫赶紧把他翻了过来，确定他只是力竭睡着了才松了口气。理智似乎现在才回笼，他看着遍布巴基身上的牙印、指痕和吻痕，心里有点儿懊悔。  
他并非没有控制力，只是在遇上巴基的时候格外失控，放任兽欲占据了上风，把失去巴基的恐惧全都发泄在了性爱上。  
这实在是太过火了。  
那个惨兮兮的穴口还在无意识收缩着，而刚才射上去的精液已经趋于干涸，史蒂夫的喉头滚了滚，烦躁地抓着头发——原先招摇的兽耳却不见了，他愣了几秒又去摸背后，那条晃来晃去的尾巴也跟着不见了。  
“这就是发泄掉过剩的荷尔蒙吗？怪不得我这么失控。”  
他喃喃自语着，咳嗽了几声，把巴基打横抱起走去了浴室。  
  
此前被巴基独占的浴室有个足以容纳两人的浴缸，史蒂夫踩开自动蓄水装置，温水不过两分钟就摸过了两人的大半截身体。巴基努力睁了睁眼，但好像不太成功。  
史蒂夫凑过来亲亲他的眼皮：“没事，睡吧，我在这儿呢。”  
“你在才更他妈危险……”巴基嘟囔着说完就又陷入了睡眠。史蒂夫只好把动作放轻，用软软的浴花替他慢慢擦着身体。  
巴基哼哼了几声，在他擦到腰际第二遍的时候打了个哈欠。整个人反扑到了他怀里，死死抱着他的脖颈蹭了蹭。  
这“沉重的幸福”险些压得史蒂夫喘不过气。也不知道猫咪是不是在故意逗弄他的，两个人好不容易蛰伏下去的欲望又厮磨在一起，在温水的掩饰下缓慢挺立着……  
史蒂夫扣着巴基的脖颈把他拉过来接吻，巴基弯着嘴角，试图调整膝盖的位置——他一早就觉得这个浴缸很适合做爱，而现在他从疲惫里缓过来了，完全不介意再来一发温柔点儿的。  
他左腿往前一动，一声惨绝人寰的“嘎”回荡在浴室里，把两个人半硬不硬的阴茎直接吓软。  
史蒂夫憋着笑从浴缸底下掏出一只被挤扁的橡皮鸭，在巴基面前晃了晃，红色的塑胶小嘴上还沾着泡沫。猫科气愤地把抢了过来，顺着门把它扔了出去。  
可是鸭鸭又做错了呢？猫科和犬科没人在乎这个问题的答案。  
  
睡前运动似乎是真的促进睡眠，至少巴基在后半夜睡了个好觉，连眼罩都没戴上，一直到第二天早上的十点钟才睁眼。  
从来不热衷睡懒觉的史蒂夫已经起床了，空留一个凹陷在巴基身边。猫科揉了揉眼睛，看见他又坐在工作台前打磨着什么，而犬耳和尾巴已经消失得干干净净了。  
这不禁让猫科有点遗憾，早知道不如扑着玩一玩。  
他也没喊史蒂夫，翻了个身准备继续赖床——腰和腿都有点发酸，要不是猫科柔韧性好，他都怀疑自己会肌肉拉伤。  
巴基从床头柜摸过手机，他几天没上INS和推特了，估计这世界已经日新月异得厉害。  
果然，他刚一划开推特，手机密集的震动简直让他头皮发麻，那些长串的字母和emoji混在一起让猫科看得头大。他点进了最多的话题，主配图是上次史蒂夫送他回家时被偷拍的那一张，而出现在右侧的则是一张他完全没见过的二人合影——分别端着一个戒指盒，西装革履地看向镜头，抛去演员这个身份的话像极了一对在教堂里等待结婚的同性情侣。  
配文是【学院派准影帝与跨界网红偶像首次合作，即将出演新电影《星与盾》，双兽化题材疑与神秘S.H.I.E.L.D.合作，引发巨大争议，宣传会将于三日后在克兰蒂斯饭店举行】  
他意识到这张合照是人工合成的，但技术足以以假乱真，多半又是STARK的手笔。  
“喂。”巴基没好气地冲史蒂夫的背后扔了个抱枕，连名字都省略了，“《星与盾》是什么鬼，我怎么都不知道要和你演新电影。”  
史蒂夫反手接住抱枕，把一个小玩意揣进了兜里，坐回床上。  
“是诱饵。海德拉在Faces里的失败不仅没能带回我，而且还损失了你，两人双双失踪不知去向，肯定早就急了。”史蒂夫把巴基从被窝里挖了出来，替他按揉着腰，“所以这就是一镜到底，故意放出消息说你已经被S.H.I.E.L.D.带走了，让朗姆洛狗急跳墙。”  
巴基被他按得哼哼了两声：“他们确定这主意有效？朗姆洛虽然脾气暴躁，但不是没脑子。”  
“他们别无他法。除了你之外，海德拉根本没有任何砝码，除了口号喊得够响亮之外。”  
巴基软乎乎地笑了两声，显然也是想起来那个傻得要命的宣传语。几秒钟后他又沉默了下来，翻过身来拉着史蒂夫的手晃了晃。  
“我想回去。”  
“哪儿？纽约？”  
“嗯，想参加这个计划。”  
史蒂夫看着巴基的眼睛，玻璃一样剔透的绿里写满了认真。  
“为什么？”他伸手摸了摸巴基的眉骨，“塔希提不好吗？”  
“当然很好。只是……我觉得那是属于我们的命运。从哪里开始，就应该从哪里终结。塔希提永远都会在这儿，而亲手去结束海德拉的机会可只有一次。”  
“你总是这么有理有据，巴克。”史蒂夫低头吻吻他的眉心，“而我从来也没办法反驳你。”  
“那我们订机票？悄悄地回去，给所有人一个惊喜。”  
“你总得给惊喜一点儿启动时间，比如……我得先去局里找人套一下具体计划。”  
“嗯哼。还有别的吗？”  
“还有这个。”  
史蒂夫从裤袋里掏出了那个小玩意，从上了塔希提之后就一直忙于雕刻和打磨的小东西——一枚看上去很原始的戒指，戒环由贝壳打磨而成，最上面用银丝绑着一枚珍珠。  
塔希提特产的黑珍珠，整个世界范围内的稀有奢侈品。戒指上这颗的直径虽然不大，但光泽却是最漂亮也最昂贵的孔雀绿。  
巴基看着史蒂夫举着这枚指环，踏上床铺单膝跪下。  
“操……”  
“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，你愿意陪我一同踏进婚姻这座糖霜做成的笼子吗？”  
——这求婚词实在是太糟糕了，糟糕到翻出整个纽约所有的婚礼录像带都找不出第二句这么讨打的求婚词了。  
而被求婚的那位，还维持着躺姿，半张着嘴巴难以接受这个事实。  
“……这是不是也太草率了？”  
史蒂夫的表情一下就垮了下来，假如他还有尾巴，一定会无精打采地耷拉下去。  
“那么你的答案是‘不’？”  
“我的答案是‘不要白不要’。”巴基做起来，大大方方地把手伸了过去，“记得等一切结束后补给我一次浪漫而盛大的婚礼，不然我随时会反悔。”  
“遵命，詹姆斯·罗杰斯先生。”


	25. Chapter 25

《朗·说》脱口秀节目录制现场。纽约。  
节目一开始，镜头切在斯科特·朗的身上。他穿了件棕色的格纹西装，坐在原木色桌前双手托腮。  
“你们知道，这世界上总有完美女神一样的存在。性感、美艳、迷人至极。”  
朗挂着痴迷的笑容，像个情窦初开的大男孩，在那张永不显老的脸上没有半点违和感。  
“当然，每个人心中的女神都不同。而今天，节目组请来了我最欣赏的那一位——她就像仙女座的流星，忽然降落在好莱坞里迸发出耀眼至极的光。让我们有请即将出演《Burning Dahlia》女一号的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫！”  
镜头一转，对准慢步走过来的女郎。娜塔莎穿了件大胆的酒红色晚礼服，正面看似是保守又禁欲的高领设计，而拎起裙摆倾身时就能看见近乎全/裸的背部，酒红色卷发搭在小麦色的皮肤上，美艳动人。  
那双高到吓人的黑色高跟似乎让她有点困扰，斯科特走了过去，绅士地扶着她走到了沙发前。  
“太热辣了。”斯科特说，“不管是你本人还是你现在的知名度，你已经是好莱坞蹿红最快的女星了。”  
娜塔莎挂着微笑缓缓眨眼：“谢谢你亲爱的，放在几个月前，我也没想到来参加你的节目，我和我的朋友们都是《朗·说》的忠实粉丝。”  
“荣幸之至。听说你刚刚结束《VOGUE》杂志的拍摄，在上完脱口秀后还要赶去《星与盾》的宣传会？”  
“恐怕是的，亲爱的。《Burning Dahlia》作为《星与盾》的前传电影，我有理由出席。”  
“愿意和我们聊聊《Burning Dahlia》这部备受关注的新电影吗？”  
娜塔莎捂着胸口四顾看了看：“那你得确保节目现场没有狙击手什么的。一会儿我的额头要是出现一个红点，记得提醒我。”  
斯科特笑了几声：“是我的疏忽，作为兽化超英系列电影中的第一枪，他们的狙击手可不会放过任何一位试图剧透的演员。”  
“这群人简直像从FBI里出来的。”娜塔莎摊摊手，“我甚至怀疑我拍了部假电影，不知道他们最后会删减什么镜头。也许等到年底上映的时候，你会发现这电影的女主根本不是我。”  
斯科特夸张地喊了个“NO”。  
“事实上，我对这部电影的了解可能还没你们多。《Burning Dahlia》讲述了一位失足女孩，她迷失在繁华的美国梦里，背上了一身债务后签了卖身契，自愿成为邪恶组织的人体实验对象之一。她在兽化基因手术里活了下来，但从此成了杀戮机器。然后就是大众喜欢的爱情戏码，真爱令她找回了自我，并与爱人一同建立了神秘的兽化超警组织，成为了零号战士。”  
“超棒的故事。还没有看预告片的朋友们可以点击这个网址。”斯科特鼓了两下掌，手指在虚空里画了一圈，“这是好莱坞第一次将目光投向兽化基因携带者这个群体，要知道几年前这还是个机密话题，你对此有什么想法？”  
“他们是少数派，毋庸置疑是我们该去了解的对象。”女郎的表情变得有些严肃，“前段时间过激组织的行为将‘兽化者’这个群体推上了风口浪尖，我理解人们对于未知的恐慌——兽化者更强大，更不可控，或许这在某些人眼里就成了邪恶的象征。但我想说，他们也不过是身份稍微特殊了一些的普通人，同样有喜有怒，有朋友有亲人。好莱坞愿意导演有关兽化者的电影，这会是消除歧视的第一步努力，我非常很感激他们给我饰演电影的机会，荣幸之至。”  
“没有想到罗曼诺夫女士的心灵比外表还要强大美丽，观众们一定爱上你了!”斯科特操纵着电视屏幕，打出另一位男明星的图片，“接下来让我们聊聊男主如何？主演邀约的是史蒂芬·斯特兰奇，这位年纪轻轻却已经获得过两次奥奖提名的男演员，为人温和谦逊。似乎很多报道都喜欢把他和史蒂夫·罗杰斯进行对比，作为正牌女朋友，有什么想说的？”  
“啊哈，对于这个问题，我就要借机讲一个大新闻了。”娜塔莎微笑着，翘起长腿靠在沙发上，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯……我们已经结束恋爱关系了，现在还是好朋友。”  
“噢我的上帝啊！”斯科特适时摆出了惊讶脸，“我听到了一阵碎裂声，那来自喜欢这对好莱坞金童玉女的所有观众。”  
“好吧好吧，没有狗血的劈腿戏码，更不是像有些网友猜测的他和那个东欧小偶像搞在了一起——现在我们都知道了，那只是《星与盾》的剧本试读会，史蒂夫好心把他送了回去。”  
娜塔莎摊着手，表情无辜，“史蒂夫是个好男人不假，认真又敬业。我认识他时他还不是演员，但品格和现在一样好。少年时的爱情总是稀里糊涂，激情来得快去得也快。他进了娱乐圈后几乎忙得没空理我，我沮丧过一阵儿，后来也跟着来了好莱坞。这是个能丰富阅历的大世界，于是我意识到一件事——”  
“记住女孩儿们，你们永远都有选择的权利。史蒂夫当然很好，但不够体贴。我们都太强势了，或许适合一起并肩作战，但婚姻可不是战斗。”娜塔莎冲摄像机眨了眨眼，“我更喜欢会在我背后照顾好一切，愿意穿着粉红围裙下厨房做甜品的温柔男士。”  
正在S.H.I.E.L.D.摸鱼看直播的克林特眼含热泪：“呜呜呜娜特我也爱你呜呜呜。”  
从他身边路过的皮特罗忍不住勒着他的脖子往前走：“晚点儿再花痴。‘一镜到底’倒计时了，N小队一会儿在现场和咱们汇合。”  
……  
脱口秀的录制接近尾声，配合节目效果的罐头笑声响了起来。娜塔莎站起来从镜头甩了个飞吻：“再见了，女战士要去冲锋陷阵了。”  
走到嘉宾休息室，一支十人的小队伍迎了上来。为首的男人递给了她一个黑皮箱，剩下的人动作划一地举起黑布在她身边围出了一个私密空间。  
换衣服的声响窸窸窣窣地传了出来，但这群人面无表情地直视着前方——开玩笑，他们虽然打扮得像保镖，但真实身份是S.H.I.E.L.D.的N小队，没人想尝试来自美艳队长的大腿绞杀，那可是一生只能看一次的风景。  
“好了男孩们，放下来吧。”  
现在站在他们面前的就是兽化超警形态的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫了。黑色的紧身战斗服，高梳起来的马尾。她调整着手腕处的电蜇器，劈啪作响的蓝光闪烁着，比她的气场更加强大致命。  
“出发。”  
  
克兰蒂斯饭店，依然是财大气粗且多栖发展的STARK产业之一。  
弗瑞从托尼那边借了人手，把这里布置得挺像样。董事长大手一挥表示打起来后难免要摔点儿东西什么的，看在能剿灭海德拉的份儿上不用赔偿。但如果破坏了门口那尊水晶大天使雕像，他就让S.H.I.E.L.D.明年连饭都吃不上。  
于是精打细算的希尔特工叫人把那玩意移走了，换了一棵低碳环保的树——周边伐木场刚砍下来的，连叶子还嫩绿嫩绿的，算得上是全场唯一的破绽了。  
弗瑞坐在中控室憋屈地叹了口气。  
“情况怎么样了？”  
“报告头儿，十分钟前有七辆黑车依次开进了克兰蒂斯饭店。前几天彼得黑进了暗网的交易区，朗姆洛雇佣了大概三支队伍，一半猛兽科，另一半就是普通战力。值得注意的是他身边紧跟着的那个女孩，似乎是稀有的豺狼基因携带者，战力很高。”  
监控显示里，三三两两的人群走进了克兰蒂斯饭店。那些兽化者装成了记者和幸运观众的模样，而神盾的两个小队也分别乔装好了，等待着指令。  
朗姆洛和瓦妮莎走了进来，面色不善，坐在了第一排正中的位置。  
“头儿，确定不需要找两个人用电子面具假扮一下男主吗？朗姆洛他们真的会空等？”  
“不需要。十分钟后就是假发布会的时间，到时候直接开打……操，这两个不省心的家伙！”  
大门处出现了两个身影，高挑英俊。那个深蓝色的作战服简直不能更明显了，不过另一套黑色银臂的倒是有点陌生，但不用想也知道是谁。  
弗瑞摸了摸脑门：“别让我知道是局里哪个狗娘养的给史蒂夫透露的消息，还顺道替他偷了作战服。”  
正像模像样擦着高脚杯的银发男孩打了个喷嚏。  
  
朗姆洛脸色阴沉地站了起来。  
“詹姆斯。”他动了动唇，“回到我这儿来。”  
巴基下意识打了个寒颤，史蒂夫伸过来握住了他的手。  
“他永远只会留在我身边。”他一字一顿地说，“你们别想把他从我手上带走。”  
“我就知道史蒂夫这家伙坐不住的。”娜塔莎缩在桌子底下翻了个白眼。  
“那么行动要提前吗？”克林特和她背靠背，举起弓箭，“弗瑞应该已经看见了。”  
两人的信号接收器同时亮起，娜塔莎踹起桌布往外一扑，克林特的弓箭随之而来，像保护美人的骑士利剑。  
  
朗姆洛的雇佣队伍里并不全是兽化者，那些充其量在人类里算能打的雇佣兵们根本不是N小队的对手，不过十几分钟就被揍得七零八落。但有几个熊科的兽化者格外抗打，几乎能以一敌二，这让皮特罗带领的P小队有点儿吃不消——他们都还是刚转正的预备役，没什么实地作战经验。在N小队赶来帮忙后才逐渐扭转局势。  
而朗姆洛和瓦妮莎的目标则很明显是史蒂夫与巴基。  
瓦妮莎的战斗能力确实很强，狼性状态下的女孩没有一点儿过去的可爱的样子，狼吻变长，四肢抓地，牢牢地挡在朗姆洛前面，史蒂夫和巴基完全近不了身。  
皮特罗在打架途中抽空看了一眼巴基，忍不住翻了个白眼。  
——一个没经过特训的猫科兽化者还敢赤手空拳，没看见蠢兮兮的犬科为了护着他都没法展现实力吗？  
他冲克林特吹了个口哨，指了指二层隐蔽角落的一名狙击手。克林特扫了一眼搭弓射箭，狙击手惨叫一声摔了下来，皮特罗以猎豹的速度扑了过去抢过了手里的枪，又闪电似的蹿到史蒂夫身边拦腰抱走了巴基——顺利获得兽化超警队长用口型比的“Thank You”，而他随即扭转了在朗姆洛和瓦妮莎面前的劣势，让两人没法追上皮特罗。  
猫科握着枪迷迷糊糊地被他拽着往二楼走。  
“你的速度……”  
“神盾帮我提升了。”他把巴基拽到二层的角落，“给，不会打的话拿着唬人也行.我勘察过了，海德拉穷得只请得起一个狙击手。”  
男孩说完又闪电似的跑了下去，巴基举着枪看着下面混战成一片，掏出手机Google“狙击枪怎么用”。  
他看了几分钟觉得还挺简单的，于是调整着姿势打开了瞄准镜，盯着一个明显在浑水摸鱼的敌方开了一枪——干脆利落，一枪爆头。  
“我真他妈是个天才。”  
巴基舔了舔嘴唇，彻底兴奋起来了。这感觉好得让人头皮发麻。握枪的感觉诡异地熟悉，就好像他天生会用这个。  
或许他上辈子就是枪，用一生保护小史蒂薇的那杆枪。  
他先后把皮特罗身边的敌人都清了个干净，又对准了紧贴着史蒂夫的瓦妮莎和朗姆洛。  
这两个家伙狡猾得很，而史蒂夫……  
史蒂夫抄起了一块圆形的金属。它本来是酒店里某一个前卫的装饰，而他挥舞着这块临时的盾牌像个该死的天神角斗士，打斗动作流畅地让巴基咽了咽口水。  
“原来这家伙拍打戏真的从来不用替身啊……”巴基喃喃自语，一边扣下扳机打倒了几个试图偷袭史蒂夫的敌方，“真他妈帅。”  
他们配合无间，仿佛生来如此。  
  
看似胶着的战局有一个黑色幽默式的结尾。  
彼时N小队的炸弹专家安德鲁往瓦妮莎那边扔了个炸弹。打在一起的三个人正在杂物间的前面——瓦妮莎制住了史蒂夫的腿，朗姆洛掐住了他的脖子，而史蒂夫举着的金属圆片抵在朗姆洛的喉咙。  
他们仨保持着谁都不能轻举妄动的状态，而离得过近又让巴基不敢开枪。  
炸弹袭来，滚落在半蹲的瓦妮莎脚边，她呲了呲牙，抬头看了朗姆洛一眼。  
但朗姆洛却做出了惊人之举。  
他后仰抬腿踹开了杂物间的门，连带炸弹一起把躲闪不及的史蒂夫和瓦妮莎都推了进去。  
而反应过来朗姆洛在做什么的瓦妮莎大吼了一声，以惊人的反应速度和力道掐住了朗姆洛的脖子，反倒把史蒂夫推出了门。  
史蒂夫被推出了三米远，转身拿圆形金属护在面前，爆炸的热浪掀翻了一小片人，而朗姆洛和瓦妮莎被炸得尸骨无存。  
海德拉与神盾局缠斗了七年的战争最后如此仓促收场，连尼克·弗瑞都大感意外。  
  
三年后。  
《情·迷》、《情·迷2之冷枪》和《情·迷3之野火》三部曲制作完毕，成为近五年来最受好评的高票房大制作。  
娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫从第二部就退出了剧组，编剧由男爵换为了贾维斯。剧本推倒重来，改成了由史蒂夫·罗杰斯与詹姆斯·巴恩斯出演双男主，两人俨然成了荧屏大热的同性情侣档。  
而在第三部的媒体发布会上，两人公开出柜并宣布恋情，无疑将《情·迷》三部曲推到了舆论顶端，占据了推特全球趋势TOP1长达一周之久。  
“罗杰斯先生，我们都知道在好莱坞出柜意味着什么……”  
“意味着你放弃了一些不必要的东西，却能和心爱的人分享每个日日夜夜。”金发宠儿微笑着，“我不介意失去光环、不介意一贫如洗、不介意整个好莱坞将我们拒之门外，我愿意用一切去换巴基在我身边。”  
史蒂夫侧过头，在闪光灯连成的海洋里与巴基相望。  
“人们常说好莱坞没有真正长久的爱，只有美金叠成的船能在名利暗河中长久不沉。”棕发男人勾起微笑，语气带着玩世不恭，“但我们的感情被镌刻在DNA的每一条分子链里，直到容颜老去，停止呼吸。”  
  
就像大爆炸后的漫长岁月里，大犬座星云孕育出了耀眼的天狼，又善意地将另一颗白矮星推到了它身边。从此星轨交错，引力相连。  
直至宇宙垂垂老矣，终结与新生相携而来，恒星和矮星化为尘埃，那股奇异的吸引力依然会孜孜不倦地运转，一遍遍诉说着“彼此相爱”。  
双子星下，再也没什么能将他们分开。  
  
-THE END-


End file.
